Daybreak
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella and the Cullens? How would this change things? Edited by the very talented writer April-Showers82.
1. Preface

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella and the Cullens? How would this change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**~PREFACE~**

_They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. _

_Every hour, every minute, down to the very last second. _

_All your regrets and mistakes. _

_Everything you should have done but didn't. _

_All the joys and all the pains._

_All the people you love that you'll never see again. _

_As I stared into the blood red eyes of a monster, I only saw my death._

_I saw how he would do it. _

_I saw how much he would enjoy it and I saw how much it would hurt. _

_And for a second, I could see myself breaking. I could see myself begging for mercy, begging to go home to my family. _

_I could see my crying and screaming and falling apart. _

_But begging wouldn't change things. It would only give him satisfaction and that I wouldn't do. No, this would be the death he carried with him for the rest of his miserable existence before his own death came._

_And his death would come._

_There was no doubt in my mind that this beast would fall. _

_And that knowledge gave me strength. _

_So I made a decision to give him nothing._

_I was not going to beg for mercy. _

_I was not going to scream._

_I was not going to be broken. _

_I was not afraid of him._

_He could take my life, my blood, but he would not get my fear. _

_"Are you afraid, Isabella?" he purred, caressing my cheek with his cold, stone like hand._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, even as I faced my imminent demise, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_As the monster smiled in a friendly way and he prepared to kill me, a lone wolf's howl was echoed in the distance_.


	2. Chapter 1: First sight

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same school as Bella and the Cullens? How would this change things?**

**A Werewolf Joke: **

_**Q: How do you know if two werewolves have been in the fridge? **_

_**A: Two pairs of paw prints in the butter!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST SIGHT**

_**"You never get a second chance to make a first impression"**_

_**-unknown**_

My mother drove me to the airport, while I stare out the window at the perfect, cloudless, blue, sky. It was the perfect day to relax on the porch with a glass of lemonade and a good book. I was really going to miss living in Phoenix. But I couldn't complain; I had brought this on myself.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near constant cover of clouds. I'd bore you with more details but I'm too depressed right now, so I'll just tell you that basically the town sucked. _**A lot.**_

It was in this town that I'd been forced, to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally told my dad I wasn't coming. I made a lot of excuses, but I was a horrible liar so finally I just told him that I didn't like Forks. It was too wet, too gloomy, too…not Phoenix.

So these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, came to me in California for two weeks instead. I promised myself I would never return to Forks, Washington again in my life. But here I am heading to the airport to go to Forks, an action that I took with great dismay.

I hated Forks with a capital **H**.

I _**Adored **_Phoenix.

I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city. I loved its beauty and the Valley, and the mountains. I loved my beautiful house, my school, and watching the sunset that made the sky purple and orange. I loved the people and the sand and…

"Bella," my mom said to me pulling me out of my thoughts. "You don't have to do this."

My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt sadness as I stared at her wide, innocent eyes.

How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself?

Of course, she had Phil now. He would pay the bills and there would be food in the refrigerator, and gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...

"I have to go", I said. I had always been a bad liar, so I'd found a loophole in my wordplay. I never said I _wanted_ to go. I had to go. It was what was best for everyone, with the exception of me.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." She relented, not putting up a fight.

"I will." I promised.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

If I did change my mind I would always be filled with guilt.

I couldn't go back.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "I'll adjust. I love you, Mom."

She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me. I brought along my copy of Jane Eyre, to read during the flight, and thought about what had led to my decision to move to Forks. A year ago, if anyone told me that my mother would remarry I would have laughed in their face.

…

…

Okay, I would have laughed quietly after they left. I wasn't good with confrontation. My mom wasn't the type to settle down. It's the reason her and my dad got a divorce. Even when she dated, she'd eventually get bored and broke up with them. I was the only constant thing in her life. She switched hobbies the way most people switched clothes. She changed her religion because some lady at the gym told her too. Then she switched to another one because a celebrity recommended it. She dyed her hair once a week and wore green contacts because brown hair and blue eyes were **"boring".**

Or at least they used to be before Phil came along and said he liked the natural look. I closed my book and sighed, giving up pretending to read. It wasn't like Phil was a bad guy. He was nicer than a lot of her other boyfriends.

Actually, he was perfect for her. The seven year age difference kind of bothered me but she said it didn't matter if she was older because Phil made her feel young and alive. I would never date a guy younger than me. It would make me feel like a cougar or something.

Phil paid the bills. Phil cooked the meals. Phil cleaned up mom's messes. Phil followed mom on her crazy adventures and enjoyed every minute of it. Phil…

_Phil replaced me._

All my life I had to look after my mom. I had to cook the meals because, while mom's food was creative, her food wasn't edible. I had to do the grocery shopping because mom would forget or buy junk food. I made sure she paid the bills because mom would spend it all on something stupid or forget to mail the check. I balanced the checkbooks. I did the takes. I was the mature one. I was the responsible one. I was mommy's little helper. It was how I defined myself. It was my purpose in life. I was Isabella Marie Swan: daughter and caretaker of René Higginbotham. Now, she was René Dwyer, wife of Phil Dwyer and I had no idea who I was.

The **"Fasten Seat Belt"** light came on and the pilot announced our approach to Port Angeles. I shoved my book in my purse and tried not to worry about the hour car ride with Charlie.

I loved my Father. As far as dads go, I couldn't ask for a better one. Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely delighted that I was coming to live with him. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. I never knew what to talk about when he was around and he was just as lost when it came to me. He'd been shocked when I'd said I wanted to live with him. After the big speech I gave about hating Forks and never going back to that small, unimportant town.

Yes, I said that.

But I didn't mean it.

...

Okay, I did mean it then but I don't now. I mean I still hate it with passion of a thousand suns but I'm starting to see the advantages it has.

Like…

_**Like…**_

Who Am I Kidding?

This was the worst decision I ever made!

Nervous and a little fearful, I gripped the seat arms as the plane touched down.

"Fear is only as deep as the mind allows," I mumbled a Japanese proverb, I had once read in a book, making the old woman sitting next to me glance my way.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I despise the rain. It's cold and wet. My two least favorite things. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.

"You haven't changed much," I blushed at my clumsiness "How's Renée?" he asked.

"Mom's fine. She dyed her hair back to brown and got rid of the contacts," I said, slipping back into my old role of my Mother's keeper.

Charlie looked amazed.

"I thought she said brown hair and blue eyes were 'Boring'?" Charlie said, confused.

"She changed her mind," I said with a shrug. Charlie just shook his head, used to Mom's fickle ways. I felt my depression creeping back as I remembered why I was here again.

"It's good to see you, too, Dad." I said, nervously gripping my purse to keep my hands from shaking. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I asked.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down in La Push?" he asked.

La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"A little," I confessed.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I hated fishing.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..." I protested.

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you, as a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

"Thank you, Dad," I said, touched that he would do that for me. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car. I promise I'll pay you back."

I would have to start job hunting sooner than I expected but that was fine. I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this.

Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him.

"I want you to be happy too," I mumbled, looking down at my hands as I responded.

I knew the chances of me being happy in Forks were horribly low. I glanced out the window. I hated the rain. We talked about the weather, which was wet, and the job Charlie found for me at the Newton's store.

"It's only part time so it shouldn't interfere with your school work," Charlie said.

"Great, when do I start?" I asked, grateful I didn't have to go job hunting after all.

"You can start this Saturday, if you want. I already talked to the Mrs. Newton and she said you can start as soon as you get settled in."

"Thanks, Dad," That was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.

It was beautiful. Everything was green: the trees, the trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns.

"It's too green," I mumbled under my breath.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's house. He still lived in the small, two bedroom house that he had bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones. Mom often spoke fondly of her younger days with Charlie.

I frowned. But all that came to an end once she had me.

There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never get damaged; the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again, and stiffly hugged me back.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the lights blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood.

The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily.

I debated whether I should call her now that I had made it to Charlie's. I wanted to. I really did…but if I called her now I would probably fall apart. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.

I was thankful that Charlie didn't hover like my mom. He left me alone to unpack and settle down, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. I sighed, wistfully. I remembered when we moved in our house on Phoenix.

I had just started to unpack when mom had burst in my room.

"It's time for a break," she sang.

"But mom we haven't done anything yet," I protested.

Mom laughed.

"Well, then we can start unpacking later," She said, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking us out to eat to celebrate our new home!" she cheered.

She took us out to eat at Fleming's Prime Steakhouse &amp; Wine Bar.

"I'll have the Main Filet Mignon," she told the waiter.

"Mom that's $44!" I protested.

She waved me off.

"Relax, Bella. A woman has to treat herself sometimes," she said.

I sighed and tried to order some onion rings, but mom ordered me the French Quarter Barbecue Shrimp for $16.50.

"How are we going to afford this?" I asked, once the waiter left.

Mom shrugged. "I got my credit card."

All was going well until mom realized she left her wallet at home.

"I can't believe I forgot it!" she cried, digging through her purse.

"I suppose the only solution would be to tell the manager the truth. I'll stay here while you go get your purse," I reasoned.

Mom shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you here. Don't worry sweetie. I just need time to come up with a plan to get out of this mess."

She thought for a moment. "I got it! We'll stall! We'll order more food!" she said.

"But isn't that just worsening the problem?" I asked, but she ignored me.

She ordered half of the food on the menu and when I couldn't eat another bite she ordered the whole dessert menu. She had just finished the Baked Brie and had been about to order some wine when her throat closed. Turns out it had walnuts. Mom was severely allergic to walnuts. She had to be rushed to the hospital and the restaurant waved the bill as an apology.

A few tears slid down my cheeks and I stared dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain. I picked up the phone to call my mom and tell her that I wanted to go home. But then I thought about how sad my mom looked when she was forced to stay home with me. I put the phone down. I couldn't be selfish.

I turned my thoughts to tomorrow.

Forks High School had a terrifying total only three hundred and fifty-seven, now fifty-eight, students. There were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together – they probably wouldn't welcome the new girl from the big city. I would be a curiosity, a freak.

It would be like elementary school all over again.

And middle school...

And 9th grade...

I shuddered in horror.

Just thinking about it made my skin itch. I hadn't been well liked in my school back in Phoenix. But at least I had my mom to hug me at the end of the day. I thought of the stiff hug Charlie had given me earlier. It wouldn't be the same.

I wished, not for the first time, that I looked more like other girls from Phoenix. I could have worked that to my advantage. If only I was tan, sporty, blonde - like Christy, the volleyball player at my old school, or a cheerleader, like Michelle, my ex-best friend who had dropped me to hang out with Christy, had been. They had all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun and they never let me forget it. I was pale, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine.

I'd never been able to tan believe me, I tried. Instead, I burned and had to wear sunscreen all the time if I didn't want to look like a lobster. I had always been thin, but not an athlete. I did not have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close. I was clumsy and uncoordinated. I was always bumping into things, stubbing my toes, tripping over my own two feet, and injuring myself. Sometimes it felt like my body was trying to reject me. It was a shame that my skin bruised so easily. At least I healed fast.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp, brown hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - I snorted -but it all depended on color.

I had no color here.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It was not just physically that I would never fit in. Moreover, if I could not find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here? I did not relate well to people my age.

Maybe the truth was that I did not relate well to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. However, the cause did not matter. All that mattered was the effect, and tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I did not sleep well that night. I spent half of it crying and the constant whooshing of the rain and across the roof would not fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. However, I could not fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle. When I opened my eyes, thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me.

I missed my clear, blue sky.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, and prayed his hope wasn't wasted.

Good luck tended to avoid me.

Charlie left first, off to the police station. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unlatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.

My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. I felt embarrassed, but I was also pleased that Charlie had been thinking of me.

It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me sad because I knew I was partially, if not fully, responsible for my mom's abandonment. I stared at the wedding picture for a few moments before the guilt finally made me turn away.

I did not want to be too early to school, but I could not stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket - which Charlie had been nice enough to buy and headed out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that Charlie had given me and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was weird but it was better than being barefoot.

I could not pause and admire my truck again, as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood. Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and, surprisingly, peppermint with a hint of musk. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly roaring to life and then idling at top. The antique radio worked, which was a plus.

Finding the school was not difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I could not see its size at first.

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped nervously out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I had hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there was not enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and she smiled politely. I had expected to be a topic of gossip. The daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. But the woman didn't seem to recognize the name.

"Can you repeat that?" she asked, looking through the folders.

"Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." I added.

"Of course," she said, nodding.

She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me. I hesitantly took the papers.

"Okay Ms. Swan. Here is a list of all your classes, that there, is your locker number and combination. "She explained, as she went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

"Any questions?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Good, you until the end of the month to find an extracurricular activity. Here's a list of clubs. The ones with the X's by them are all full, Okay?" She said.

"Okay," I repeated quietly.

She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could. When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home, I had lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. There was a black motorcycle, which was awesome, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the deafening volume would not draw attention to me.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I would not have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath.

I can do this, I lied to myself feebly.

No one was going to bite me.

I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. Most of them were wearing colorful hoodies and coats.

I felt a little insecure about my plain black jacket. Mom had brought me a striped, rainbow colored hoodie that I had hung in the back of my closet. I'd been afraid that it would stand out.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door.

"Relax, it's just a classroom." a deep, rich, husky voice called from somewhere to my left.

I turned around and saw a man leaning against the wall with one foot propped against the wall while the other long leg braced holding him upright under a shelter. His eyes were lowered to a piece of paper in his free hand. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and a tight pair of black jeans that looked molded to fit the heavy muscles and show off those long legs.

He glanced up, meeting my eyes, and I stopped breathing.

**He was hot!**

Ripped body, gorgeous russet skin, and passionate dark eyes. Dark, cropped, black hair that covered his head like an inky, gloss like satin. His neck and shoulders were thick like his legs. He looked like he could be in college or a teacher here rather than a student.

He looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered on the planet. My lungs started burn and I realized I wasn't breathing. I let out the breath I was holding and his eyes hardened. He looked at me with surprise and a glint of wariness. Then he pushed off the wall and walked towards me with the confident swagger of a bad boy who lived dangerously and loved every minute of it.

I was frozen, unable to take my eyes off him.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella," he said as he walked past me, ignoring the rain.

"I'm sure they'll love you, babe."

By the time I regained control of myself, he was gone.

_**Oh my God! **_

The first time a cute guy talks to me and I forgot how to talk. I had the worst luck ever. I paused. How did he know my name? I shook my head. I would worry about that later. I took a deep breath and tried not to feel stupid as I followed two unisex rain coats, through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, who were debating whether Poke-shipping was better than Amour-shipping- whatever that was- one a porcelain colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair.

I sighed in relief.

At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He barely glanced at me when he saw my name. He just sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. My new classmates looked curiously in my direction but after a while they ignored me.

I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting... and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.

I went through different arguments with her in my head until the teacher yelled at me to pay attention.

I blushed, red as a tomato, and stuttered an apology.

The class split into groups for some a project on the Bronte sisters. I worked silently by myself.

It was just like being backed home. All I needed was for Christy to show up and call me The Ugly Swan and it would be just like a regular school day in Phoenix.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, my clumsiness screwed me over. I accidentally knocked my stuff of my desk, making some of the other kids snicker as they left. Mr. Mason looked at me with pity. I knew I was a clumsy, nervous, wreck. Even my English teacher felt sorry for me. Mr. Mason called a gangly boy with hair black as an oil slick, who had been about to leave his desk.

He said something quietly to the boy while I was putting my stuff back in my bag. I looked away not wanting to seem nosey when someone's shadow stood over me. I looked up and saw the boy Mr. Mason had been talking to.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He asked.

"Bella," I corrected, standing up.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, bluntly.

I had to check in my bag. "Um…Government, with Jefferson, in building six." I stuttered, a bit confused.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." he trailed off.

"That would be nice," I said, cautiously.

There had to be a catch.

"I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

I snorted. "Very." I said.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" He asked.

"Three or four times a year." I knew because I hated those days most.

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You don't look very tan." He said, looking me over. I laughed nervously.

"My mother is part albino." I joked.

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. Why did I say that? I sucked at telling jokes. My mother was the only one who ever laughed at them. We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together." I asked, hoping to have made a friend.

"Yeah, maybe. " he said, vaguely.

I smiled and went inside. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated, anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. Making a fool of myself.

I felt tears build my eyes but I held them back.

_I was not going to cry..._

_I wasn't going to cry..._

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. Sometimes someone would ask me questions about how I liked Forks. But mostly they barely paid attention to me. One girl, Jessica, sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.

She was nice enough talk to me about the teachers and classes. I smiled and followed her unsurely. The girls at my old school hadn't talked to me much. Not unless they wanted to insult me or use me for something.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. The boy from English, Eric, passed by our table and sent a small wave in my direction before going to sit with his friends. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven strangers, that I first saw him.

He was sitting in the center of the cafeteria, not that far away, from where I sat in the long room. He was sitting with two other boys. They were talking loudly, and they were eating, each had a tall tray of food in front of them. However, none of these things was what caught and held my attention.

They looked all look alike almost as if they were brothers. Of the three boys, one was tall, slender, with long rounded muscles, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. Another was slightly shorter than the first but more muscular, with brown eyes, and black hair in a buzz cut. The boy from this morning was taller than the other two, he was more muscular too. He also looked as if he was more mature than the others were.

The three of them had the same russet skin, the darkest of all the students living in this sunless town. They were definitely darker than I, the albino, was. They all had very dark eyes and dark hair. However, that is not, why I could not look away.

I stared because their faces, with small differences, yet so alike, were all devastatingly handsome. The planes of their faces were hardened and tight making them look older than most high school students. In addition, their bodies had muscles you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a body fitness magazine or painted by an artist as the bodies of warriors. It was not hard for me to decide who was the most handsome, the tallest of the three.

The one who somehow knew my name even though never met him. They were all looking at each other and not paying attention to the other students. As I watched, the shortest boy rose with his empty tray, which looked like it had been licked clean, and walked away quickly and confidently as if he owned the place. I watched, amazed till he dumped his tray and stormed through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who were laughing and joking around.

I looked at the boy feeling the same fluttering as before.

"Who is he?" I asked Jessica.

She looked up to see whom I meant.

"You mean Jacob?" she asked, loudly.

Suddenly he looked up as though he had heard her, the more muscular one, the mature one, the oldest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second then they flickered to mine and the look in his eyes made me shiver. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once.

In that brief flash of a glance, his eyes were cold, measuring, and haunted by a shimmering intensity - it was as if he had looked into my very soul and saw something no one else could. My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table as I did.

"That's Jacob Black, and Embry Call. The one who left was Quill Atera; they all live in La Push," she said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the sort of beautiful boy now revealed to be Jacob Black, who was staring at his empty tray now, his hand, where they gripped the life out of a carton of milk, looked enormous, with tendons and vein prominent under his russet skin. His mouth was moving as he talked to those at his table. I stared at his lips in a daze before finally turning my attention elsewhere. The one called Embry looked worried and glanced in my direction a couple of times.

Strange names, I thought. The kinds of names you picked out of a book or heard on a soap opera. However, maybe they were popular or in vogue here - small town names? Jacob Black; not an unusual name but it sounded familiar as though I heard it before. I finally remembered that my dad's friend Billy's last name was Black, a perfectly common name.

"They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle.

"They're always together though and I heard that they are a part of some sort of gang in La Push." Her voice held shock and condemnation, I thought critically. However, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"There in a gang?" I asked. I realized I sounded impressed.

"They don't have the same last name?" I asked.

"They look related..."

"Oh, they're not. They just look similar. Five others look like them in the gang too. There is a girl too."

"Where are the others?" I asked, curious.

"Two of them graduated and the others go to school in La Push. The oldest ones, I think their names are Sam and Leah, are both twenty, but they've been in the gang since two years ago but it's not really a bad gang. They do not start fights they keep the peace. They call themselves 'The Protectors' or something like that. I think that they get bad boys back on the right track"

"That's really kind of nice for them to protect people and help the boys get their lives together, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she did not like them for some reason.

With the glances she was throwing at their way, I would presume the reason was that one of them was her ex -boyfriend. But I could be wrong.

"I heard that Leah can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered repeatedly to the table where the strange boys sat. The other boy, Quill I think, came back and they all looked as though they were arguing over something.

"Have they always gone to school here in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just transferred here last year around the same time as the Cullen actually."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as handsome as they were, they were outsiders and clearly not accepted. Relief that I was not the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting, by any standard. As I examined them, mostly the oldest looking boy, Jacob, he looked completely out of place in the cafeteria with his dark eyes and hard expression, as if he were the tragic hero come to life out of one of my novels. He was like nothing I had ever seen before in my life. He looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression.

Part of me wanted to look away the other part wanted to stare into those mesmerizing dark eyes forever. As I looked away blushing, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"What's the deal with Jacob?" I asked.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me with a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"Oh, Jacob, he is gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He does not date longer than a week.

Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. Just like that Edward Cullen, but I suspect that he's gay because he never dates any girls at all," she sniffed a clear case of sour grapes.

I wondered when they had both turned her down. I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling too.

After a few more minutes, the three of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful; even though they were so big and tall. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Jacob did not look at me again.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I had been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. Angela, one of my new acquaintances, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a blacktopped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I saw an open seat next to Jacob.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. The second he saw me, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face. It was open and happy, like I had just made his day then just as quickly it turned cold and closed. I thought that his eyes flashed silver for a second. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the penetrating stare he had given me. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and just as I was falling, Jacob caught me then let me go so quickly I thought I imagined it. The girl sitting there giggled. I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was scooted his chair closer to mine, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair, and staring at me like I was dessert.

Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down. I could not stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair. I could see his hands were clenched into fists. These, too, he never relaxed. He had taken off his jacket to reveal a tight sleeveless black top and his forearm was unsurprisingly hard and muscular beneath his dark skin. He definitely worked out, a lot.

"Hi" he drawled suddenly in a smooth masculine voice. "My name is Jacob," he said.

When I did not say anything, he tried again. "Jacob Black" he said and I snapped out of my daze.

I held out my hand to shake his. "I'm," I stated but he cut me off.

"Bella Swan, I know," he said shaking my hand but instead of letting it go, he slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed it, making my cheeks turn red. I gasped in surprise. His skin burned as if it were on fire. I pulled my hand back and Jacob gave me an amused look then opened his mouth to say something and paused as if he heard someone calling him.

"I have to go" he said standing up. He looked down at me with a dark smirk.

"I'll see you again later," he said, with a wink, before walking out the class ignoring the teacher's demands for him to go back to his seat.

After he was gone, I looked down at my hand and was surprised to see it was unchanged. I looked up and saw Jacob watching me through the door. He gave me a look and mouthed words that I could not figure out before leaving. I put my hand that was still burning to my chest to still my racing heart. How did he know my name? What was wrong with him? Did he have a fever? Was that his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today; if that was his normal attitude then I could see how Jessica might have thought she had a chance.

He probably flirted with all the girls. It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve. At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump. I guess class was over. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the nervous thrill that I might see Jacob in the hallway.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy; his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, what did you say to Jacob Black? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Jacob's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was about to eat you or something before he rushed out."

"I don't know," I responded.

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I sat by you, I would have talked to you instead of running off."

I forced myself to smile at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and seemed like he'd make a decent friend. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation at him for calling Jacob Black weird. I felt oddly defensive over him and I didn't know why. The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. Were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated. The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out. Jacob Black stood at the desk in front of me. "We meet again Bella," he said with a slow, seductive smirk.

"H-Hi," I said nervously.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Jacob's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare behind me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. I looked behind me seeing a flash of bronze hair before the door closed. He turned back to me.

"I have to go," he said softly. Then reached out and moved my hair out of my face.

"You be careful. I'll see you around," he said. And he turned on his heels, giving me a grin, before he disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk, my face red, and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied, my voice weak and high-pitched. It's not like I had this really cool, handsome guy flirting with me and making my heart feel like it was going to leap out of my chest at any moment or anything. She didn't look convinced.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting the dark blush on my face the whole way there.

_**Author's note: Hello everybody! I hope you are all doing well in the New Year!**_

_**I finally finished editing chapter one and I think I did a good job.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it. If you did (or if you didn't) review or Pm your thoughts, feelings, ideas, etc. **_

_**Let me know what you thought!**_

_**As always: Constructive criticism welcome! No flames, Please!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Open Book

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

* * *

**A Werewolf Joke**

**Q: How do you stop a werewolf chasing you?**

**A: Throw a stick and say fetch!**

**CHAPTER TWO: OPEN BOOK**

_**To wear your heart on your sleeve isn't a very good plan; you should wear it inside, where it functions best.**_

_**-Margaret Thatcher**_

* * *

The next day was... not as bad as it could have been.

When I woke up it wasn't raining, though the clouds were dense and gray. I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Why?" I groaned, struggling to get to my feet.

After I got dressed, dark jeans and a plaid shirt with the rainbow jacket my mom brought, I sluggishly made my way downstairs. Charlie made breakfast which I was grateful for. I was tired. I still couldn't sleep with the rain pelting the house last night and I missed my mom. It was a simple meal of toast and bacon, but it was the thought that counted. Last time someone surprised me with breakfast I had to put out a kitchen fire. Mom had thought it would be nice to make a flaming omelet for breakfast.

Charlie tried to make conversation. "Any plans today?" he asked, reading the paper.

I shook my head. "No, not today," I said, doing the crossword.

We fell into an awkward silence as we both struggled to find something interesting to talk about. We had talked about my first day of school last night at dinner so there wasn't really much left to say.

"Did you tell Billy I said thanks for the truck?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, looking appreciative for the topic choice.

"Yeah, Billy was happy that you liked it. He'd had his son do the repairs on it," Charlie said, taking a sip of his coffee.

I hated the taste of coffee. It was always too bitter for me, no matter how much sugar and cream I dumped in it, but I loved the smell. There was no better wakeup call than the smell of roasted coffee.

"His son?" I asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, his son is really good with cars and he's around your age. As a matter of fact you two go to the same school and you used to play together when you were younger. Don't you remember Ja-_Shoot_!" Charlie cut himself off glancing at the clock.

"I got to get to the station," he said, standing up.

I stood up too and Charlie handed me some lunch money.

"Tell your friends' lunch is on you today, Kiddo," he said, before grabbing his things and rushing to the door.

"Bye, Dad. Have a nice…" I started but the door slammed before I could finish.

"Day," I mumbled, quietly to the empty air where he had been standing.

I gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink before grabbing my backpack and heading to school.

In school, I looked around for Jacob Black, my heart fluttering at the thought of his obvious flirting, but I didn't see him anywhere. Part of me wanted to face him and demand to know why he was teasing me. Because there was no possible way he could be interested in me. He barely knew me. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made Courage the Cowardly Dog look tough.

Mike saved me a seat in English, which I was thankful for because someone was sitting where I had sat yesterday and there were no other seats. Mr. Mason came in the room and wrote something on the board.

**Write a thank you note to a friend who gave you onion and garlic-flavored chewing gum. **

When no one else in the class seemed surprised by the weird assignment, I leaned over to Mike.

"Does he do this often?" I asked.

Mike shrugged.

"No one questions Mr. Mason's assignments." Mike said and turned back to his notebook.

I looked down at my notebook and tried to think of what to write. If someone did give me some onion and garlic-flavored chewing gum I don't know what I'd say. The only person I knew who would even try something like that was my mom. I tried to picture what I would say if my mom brought me some onion and garlic-flavored chewing gum.

_"Bella, guess what I got at that the grocery store!" My mom said, rushing into the house._

_I looked up from my book and found her holding a pack of gum._

_"Where's the groceries?" I asked, standing up._

_Mom looked confused for a second before laughing._

_"I guess I forgot. I was just so excited about this," she said, handing me the gum._

_I looked down, reading the label._

_"Onion and garlic-flavored chewing gum?" I questioned._

_Mom nodded excitedly._

_"Isn't it great? I know how much you like gum and that you like garlic." She stated._

_"I like Garlic Bread and I don't like gum. That was your friend Mya." I pointed out._

_"Oh," Mom said, her shoulders slumping as she pouted like a small child._

_I sighed feeling guilty._

_"Look Mom-" I started._

I picked up my pencil and started writing.

**Dear friend,**

**Thank you for the Onion and garlic-flavored chewing gum. I'm sure it will be delicious and flavorsome. I've never tried anything like it before but I like garlic bread and I don't hate bubble gum or onions. How bad could it be, right? You are a very creative and interesting person. Life with you is never boring.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bella**

After the prompt we did some independent reading until class was over. Eric greeted me briefly before leaving class with his friends. I turned in my thank you note and said bye to Mike before heading to my next class. I walked quickly with my head down trying not to attract any unwanted attention. But I was worried for nothing. No one spared me a glance. I wasn't even a blip on their radar.

In government, Mr. Jefferson talked about The Concept of Scarcity and Opportunity Cost. We read about the types of economic systems and the mixed economy. It was boring. I couldn't wait for that class to be over. I take back what I said. Government was a piece of cake compared to the hell I had to deal with next.

I hated Math class with a fiery passion. I hated the numbers. I hated the problems. I hated my teacher; Mr. Varner and I especially hated surprise math quizzes.

I was full of regret in Spanish class. Back in Phoenix I had been taking French, so I didn't understand anything Mrs. Goff was saying. Jessica tried to help but it was hopeless. I only knew a couple numbers and a few colors.

I hated having to ask her for help. Back in Phoenix, I had been a straight A student. I never had to ask anyone for help. If I didn't know something I went to the library and figured it out myself. It wasn't like anyone would have helped me at my old school anyway. I was the weird, pale, quiet girl with the strange mom. I had absolutely no social life so I used to do all my homework during lunch and do extra credit when I got home. Books and my mom were my only friends. And now that I moved to Forks I had lost not only my mom, I'd also lost the only real friend I had.

I looked down at my bitten down fingernails wishing I could go home. Jessica tapped me on my shoulder and I realized class was over. Just as well, my thoughts were getting kind of Jessica and I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Jacob and his friends were sitting together at their table. I blushed, remembering the way he acted the day before.

Mike caught us and steered us to his table. Jessica turned pink and quickly sat next to Mike unable to stop smiling, I sat next to her and her friends quickly joined us. Jessica's friends, who I was sure still didn't really like me all that much, were still excluding me from their conversations so I sat quietly watching Jacob and his friends from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, the Cullens are here today," Jessica said.

I nodded.

"That's nice," I said barely glancing to see who she was talking about.

Jacob suddenly looked away from his friends and started to look around the lunch room. His hungry gaze swept around the lunchroom, searching, until his dark gaze met mine. I could swear his irises darkened with something primitive, something that I didn't quite understand. I tried to look away, but I was frozen. Jacob gave me a wicked smirk that made my head spin.

Stop looking at him…

He tilted his head curiously.

**Stop looking at him…**

He bumped his friend on the shoulder and said something never breaking our staring contest.

_**Stop looking at him…**_

He was standing up. Oh my god, he was standing up!

_**For The Love of God, Stop Looking at Him You idiot!**_

Jessica laughed at something Mike said before turning to me.

"Bella, where's your lunch?" she asked, breaking the spell.

"Huh," I said, turning to look at her.

"Where's your lunch?" she asked again.

I looked down at the empty table in front of me and I realized I had forgotten to get it.

"I don't know," I mumbled, feeling stupid.

Everyone at the table staring at me like I was abnormal and I felt like I was sinking. I hated being the center of attention. I blushed before getting up and making my chair fall over. I was shaking as I picked it up, cursing my clumsiness.

"I'll go get my lunch now," I said, trying not to trip in my haste to get away.

I was silently beating myself up for being so weird on my second day of school while I was in the lunch line grabbing food. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the money Charlie gave me for lunch so that I could treat my friends. I was surprised to find a fifty. Charlie must not have been looking when he gave me this. I put it back in my pocket and pulled out the money I had left from yesterday. I'd give Charlie back his money when I got home.

"Hey," a familiar confident, husky voice called from behind me. My heart lurked in my throat and my pulse skipped a beat.

I turned and found Jacob Black standing there with his lips curled wickedly at the corners.

"You aren't going to get the pizza? That's the best part!" he said, putting it on my plate.

"I don't want any pizza today," I said, putting it back.

Jacob grabbed the slice again and put it on his already full tray.

"Well, don't mind if I do, honey" he drawled. His attractive face was friendly but his eyes were cautious. As if he were planning each move he made carefully. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

"So, what's up, Bells," he continued. "Are you having a good day? I know I am, now that I've seen your beautiful face."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Why was he still talking to me? I thought maybe it was a prank or something. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"W-why do you keep calling me that?" I stammered.

He chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "Oh, you don't like it?" he asked.

I frowned. That wasn't it.

"No," I blurted, unthinkingly. "I meant, why do you keep calling me Bells?"

He responded with a slow, sexy, grin that made my breath catch in my throat and a shiver run down my spine.

"Do you want me to call you Isabella?" he whispered in my ear in a low voice that hummed across my senses.

I was dumbfounded by his sudden closeness.

"N-no, I like Bells," I spluttered hastily, blushing and taking a step back.

"Charlie - I mean my dad – is the only one who calls me Bells. But he must call me Isabella when I'm not around because that's what people are calling me here," I rambled, feeling like a complete moron.

"Oh." He said tilting his head to the side curiously, taking a step forward, and closing the distance between us.

I took another step backward, clutching my tray and looking away awkwardly from his scorching gaze.

"Do I make you nervous, honey?" he asked, eyes lighting up in amusement.

"N-no!" I lied, horribly and winced.

Why was I so weird? I couldn't tell a lie without my voice cracking and turning all squeaky. Jacob snickered, making me flush, before moving away from me so I could regain control of my rapidly beating heart.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'm sure the chief doesn't call you Isabella behind your back," he reassured me before continuing talking.

He made up funny stories about the people in line ahead of me and warned me not to try the chicken patties. It was hard to resist the urge to gawk at him. He was trying to make me at ease in his presence and I couldn't believe it was working.

By the time I made it back to Jessica's table, I was more relaxed and comfortable than before. Everyone was looking at me when I sat down and I wondered why. I had forgotten all about the forgotten-lunch-tipped-over-chair fiasco.

"Were you talking to Jacob Black?" Jessica asked, giggling in my ear.

I wondered why she was giggling. Was there something going on? Was that conversation with Jacob a make fun of the new girl prank?

"He's not laughing at me, is he?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"

I sighed, relieved.

"I think he likes me," I confided.

I felt my cheeks turn red and I put my head down on my arm.

"You're kidding, right? You don't seem like the type of girl Jacob usually goes for…" she started but then looked at his table.

"Oh, he's staring at you!" she squealed.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed.

She snorted and looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted. I glanced his way to see if she was telling the truth. At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. He smirked and winked at me. I looked away quickly, concealing my face with my hair. After lunch, Jacob walked me to biology.

"It sucks the rain stopped." Jacob commented.

"Not really," I answered honestly, not like I was a good liar in the first place.

"You don't like the rain?" he question, flabbergasted.

"Or the wet." I added.

"But the rain is awesome! The sweet smell of the cleansing of the earth! Rain is the best for dancing in," he did a smooth spin that I probably would have broken my foot if I tried to copy it.

"Rain brings people closer together," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It's good for standing under an umbrella together or staying inside under the covers and…" he trailed off as we walked into class.

"I don't like the rain and I never will." I mumbled, bitterly.

"Well, Forks must be the perfect place for you then," he joked, not fazed by my mood shift.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked curious about what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine.

"So why did you come here, then?" he asked, as we sat down.

No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did.

"It's...complicated." I stumbled, surprised by his bluntness.

"I love a challenge," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

His dark eyes seemed to be imploring me to tell him and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried," I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"And you don't like him," Jacob stated.

"No, Phil is fine. I still think he's too young for my mother, but he's a nice enough guy." I said, trying not to be bitter.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Jacob asked.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I gave him a crooked smile.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He's not that good and he moves around a lot." I explained.

"Did your mother send you here so that she could travel with him," He asked.

My chin raised a fraction in defense of my mother. She would never do anything like that. My mom loved me. She just loved Phil a little bit more.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." I boasted.

He smirked.

"You wanted to give them a little privacy to make your mother happy," he stated, dead on the money.

I sighed. How did he know that?

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...," I paused.

'And made me feel useless' I added silently.

"So, I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." I finished.

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He said, eyes growing dark as he considered me.

I laughed without humor.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot," he agreed, chuckling darkly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became devious.

"You're sad but not as sad as you thought you'd be," he stated.

"I'd be willing to bet that you like it here more than you thought you would." He said, smirking.

I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.

"Am I wrong?" he asked, self-assuredly.

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured arrogantly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated.

I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"Because I like you," he stated, frankly.

"W-what?" I stumbled, dropping my pencil.

Jacob calmly bent and picked up my pencil.

"I…Like…You," he said, putting an emphasis on each word to make sure I heard him.

I blushed and couldn't think of anything to say in response. I had never been very tactful; I had no practice dealing with blunt, hot, overly friendly boys.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my lackluster life to this strange, good-looking boy who may or may not like me.

"Didn't mean to make you speechless, babe. You look like I just told you said something dirty! It's not like I told you …" he paused, glancing to make sure Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention, and closed his eyes. He sat up straighter and relaxed. I hadn't even realized how tense he was until he wasn't anymore. The air around him changed like he was becoming a different person.

He opened his eyes and they were the same as when I met his gaze in the lunch room only much more intense.

"I want you, Bella," he drawled, low in my ear so no one would over hear. "Right here, right now. On top of this desk and I don't care who watches. Your mine and I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't care either,"

I don't know what face I made but it must have had one hell of an expression because Jacob couldn't hold himself together. He grinned like he'd won the lottery.

"I'm kidding, Bella," he said, and I sighed, my cheeks flushed as I gazed at the blackboard trying to make myself to sink into the ground.

"I'm bugging you," he stated.

He sounded pleased.

I glanced at him.

"No, I'm more annoyed at myself. People always love to tease me. My face is so easy to read. My mother always calls me her open book." I admitted.

"Yeah, you are really easy to read." He grinned.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied, in a teasing tone.

"Oh I am," he bragged.

"But only when I like the book." He joked, smiling broadly and flashing a set of flawless, white teeth.

He'd seemed to enjoy our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that even though he was leaning closer to me again and smiling, his hands were gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner gave us our assignment but Jacob kept distracting me with some joke or story. By the end of class we had been glared at by Mr. Banner at least 4 times and shushed by our classmate twice.

I was disheartened when I had to go to gym.

"Well, I'll catch you later, honey" he said as he rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had yesterday. And, like yesterday, I stared after him in amazement.

Mike came to talk to me as we walked to class.

"So, are you and Jacob friends now?" he asked, clearly displeased.

I shrugged, and glanced in the direction that Jacob had walked away to.

"Maybe," I said, quietly hiding a smile.

"But he's in a gang!" Mike protested. "And he has a tattoo and rides a motorcycle!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"So," I said, bluntly.

Mike looked as surprised as I felt. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Your dad is the Chief of police. I'm sure he's not going to be okay with that," Mike added.

I turned pale as I thought about introducing Charlie to my new friend Jacob Black, gang member.

Mike looked victorious when I didn't say anything. He talked all the way to gym about how happy he was that I was coming to work at his parents shop this weekend and an upcoming trip to the beach. I stayed quiet not in the mood to talk anymore.

And if I kept hitting Mike Newton in the back of the head with the volleyball it was only because I was clumsy.

When the school day was finally done, I changed quickly back into clothes and I hurried from the girls' locker room, satisfied to find that I had successfully evaded Mike for the moment. I walked quickly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.

Last night I'd learned that Charlie couldn't cook much besides toast, fried eggs and bacon. I also found out that other than bread and bacon he had no food in the house. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. I used to cook all the meals back home and I felt more comfortable when I had a task to do. So, I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY and I was on my way to the supermarket.

I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw Jacob and his friends, Embry and Quil, and some other big guys talking at the edge of the parking lot.

They were all wearing cut-off jeans and sleeveless shirts, holding their jackets in their hands. But with their remarkable good looks, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. As far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if being extremely well built and hot bought them any acceptance from the people here.

They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds. The Thriftway was not far from the schools, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly.

The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was. When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a ponytail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.

**"Bella," my mom wrote...**

**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi.**

**-Mom.**

I laughed, so happy I could have cried as I went to the next.

She missed me. I was afraid that she would forget about me.

**"Bella," she wrote...**

**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?**

**-Mom.**

The last was from this morning.

**Isabella,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.**

I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun. I loved that about her.

**Mom,**

**Everything is good. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, though I am having some problems with math. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch and I've made a few friends.**

**There's this girl Jessica who is really nice. She welcomed me into her group with open arms. She's helping me with Spanish.**

**There was this boy Eric who I thought was going to be my friend, but I'm starting to suspect that the only reason he talked to me is because Mr. Mason, my English teacher, told him to.**

**There's this other boy Mike. He's nice and very helpful, but today he made me really mad. I may have hit him with a volleyball a couple times as payback. I'll apologize tomorrow.**

**And mom, I met this guy. He's amazing! He's the hottest guy I've ever seen. He flirts a lot and he makes me nervous, but I can't remember ever being so comfortable with anyone, other than you, in my life! I think he likes me, but don't worry I'm not about to start dating.**

**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**

**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, and it's red!**

**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon. I love you.**

**\- Bella.**

Content with myself, I settled down on my bed and disappeared into my favorite book. The pages of the well-loved novel were soft between my fingers as I flipped to where I had last left Jayne. I had read Jayne Eyre many times. I could tell the long story all the way through without difficulty and recite my favorite quotes as though I had written them myself. Yet, it was the only book I carried with me everywhere I went.

My grandma gave the book to me for my 6th birthday. The novel had already been well used and the cover jaggedly torn off. It had been my grandmother's favorite book. Now it was my small treasure.

I had just endured Mr. Rochester's dark secret when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time. I swiftly packed my tattered book back into my bag and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen.

As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

I knew why. I learned many things from my mother. Cooking wasn't one of them.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. I missed my mom's dinner talk. She used to ramble on and on, switching from topic to topic. I wished she were here or that I was there. Charlie seemed to sense my dip in mood. He coughed nervously making me glance at him.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice," I said, leaving out Jacob.

I wasn't going to lie to him. If he asked me I'll tell him the truth.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid from a nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here," Charlie said.

I felt guilty. I should just tell him about Jacob and if he forbid me from seeing him then I would have to accept it.

"Hey Dad," I mumbled.

"Yeah, Bella, " he answered

"Do you know the Protectors?" I asked hesitantly.

"You mean Sam's group? Sure. They're good people" He said.

"They...the boys that go to my school...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well," I said.

Charlie surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Sam Uley and his friends are great kids. Well, he's a man now. A real good guy. You should hear Billy talk about him and Jacob. He's really doing wonders with the youth on the reservation," he continued, getting louder.

"We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife convinced the boys to go to school in Forks. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in; I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature. I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. They don't start fights, they keep the peace," He said proudly.

"There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah reservation, big guy too, scary looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids. Sam and Jake ran him off. Plus, they stick together the way friends should – hiking in the woods and cliff diving every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers, and don't fit in with the normal Forks population, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.

I was just happy that he didn't hate them.

"They seemed nice enough to me. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see Sam," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the women in this town have had their eye on him," He joked.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV and after I finished washing the dishes by hand, no dishwasher, I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

The rest of the week was good. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

Jacob Black had seemed to be balancing a thin line of flirting and avoiding me. I never saw him around school before lunch and I could never find him after biology. He was always running away the second the bell rang. It was really odd.

Jessica's friends seemed to warming up to me so I tried to join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered on a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go. Charlie had been hinting that I needed to get out of the house more.

By Friday, Mr. Banner was regretting sitting Jacob and I near each other. Jacob was constantly making me laugh and blush, distracting me from Mr. Banner's lecture. He was always glaring at us and telling us to pay attention. I was worried that Jacob was going to get me detention.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom another email. My first day of work went well. Mrs. Newton gave me a vest and taught me how to use the register. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was poorly stocked. I sat and read a few books from their small selection then I went home. I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got and shuddered at the thought.

I used the rest of the weekend to read, fill up on junk food, watch movies on lifetime and just relax. It probably wouldn't be the most exciting weekend, but it was stress free and easy—exactly what I needed.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.

It was colder Monday morning but luckily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here. But not as comfortable as I would be if my mom was here. Why did she have to divorce Charlie and marry Phil? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about everything.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Ugh, stupid snow, " I said. There went my good day.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet, cold stuff, I go inside."

He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the New Year. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to be a buzzkill. Sure, it was drier than rain - until it melted in your socks.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were four people at the table.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down and shook my head. Who was that?

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to the table, my eyes on my feet.

I sipped my soda slowly, a weird twist in my stomach. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour. Ridiculous, I know. I decided to permit myself one glance at Jacob's table.

I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all had their hair wet with water from the melting snow. Suddenly Jacob and Quil leaned away as Embry shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us. And she was the star. She was beautiful in an exotic way—perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes like feather dusters— and leaning on Jacob's shoulder like a new girlfriend. Jacob wrapped his arm around her and laughed at something she said. I could see why he liked her. She was beautiful and funny.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something wrong, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that it was. I examined Jacob the most carefully. His skin was darker, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - and he looked a little tired. They all looked tired...and tense. Even though they were all laughing and having a good time it all seemed fake. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

Mike interrupted us then - he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent not wanting to seem uncool. All they cared about was snow...and snow, and snow, and more snow. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.

I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike - he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers - but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.

Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I was doodling on the cover of my notebook.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing. I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Hey love, did you enjoy the snow day?" he asked, casually.

I rolled my eyes, not responding to his question.

"Wow, even when you're giving me the silent treatment you're sexy." He said, poking me in the side.

I couldn't help but look up and stare at him. His hair was no longer dripping wet, but it was disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for a day at the beach. Jacob gave me a cocky smirk.

It took everything I had not to slap him. He was still flirting with me even though he had a girlfriend.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, honey." Jacob stated.

I looked up to see him grin. He was so good looking, so handsome, that I could only stare at him like an idiot. I couldn't believe that he could still affect me like this. Why was I so weak?

"Or I could start." The grin turned into a smile; he was obviously enjoying the affect he had on me.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll do it."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"You sure?" he asked as I began to remove the slide.

His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were burning, like he'd been holding them in a furnace before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"Something wrong?" he asked, pulling his hand back slowly. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it sloppily in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Looks like Anaphase," he murmured. He turned to me and waggled his eyebrows. "Want to check?" he asked.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was purposely trying to brush his fingers against my skin again.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it.

"I'll take your word for it," he said as he wrote it down. His sloppy, juvenile script amused me. If he had slid the paper toward me I would have let him keep writing. I was just glad I wasn't the one to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

This left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him... unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of affection in his eyes. Suddenly, I identified that subtle difference in his features.

"Did you get taller?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your body." I blushed after saying that.

He smirked, "Didn't know you were looking, like what you see." He said suggestively.

I blushed and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered his being muscular like a bodybuilder but it seemed like he was even more toned. Today, I could see his face, higher up than I expected. Was it possible that he was growing? He had to be closer to seven feet than to six. I took in his features again - his deep-set eyes shadowed under his black brows, his high cheekbones, his alluring full lips stretched over his bright teeth in the beckoning smile that matched his tone.

I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason. Or, maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.

His eyes were tight around the edges - careful. I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Mr. Black, I see you can get your work finished when you put your mind to it. Did Isabella get a chance with the microscope too?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually," Jacob started. "Bells identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess its good you two are lab partners. Maybe you can convince Mr. Black to focus." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.

"It sucks the snow stopped." Jacob commented. I had the feeling we had this conversation before.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and your girlfriend were planning on going ice skating or something, " I mumbled, bitterly.

Jacob looked confused.

"What girlfriend?" he asked.

Yeah, play dumb.

"The one you were snuggling with during lunch," I said.

Jacob looked at me for a minute before chuckling.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said.

"Of course she isn't. Let me guess, you're not exclusive," I said, sarcastically.

"She's exclusive, a one man kind of woman. I'm still looking or I was until I met you," he flirted, leaning his cheek against his hand.

I blinked.

"So, she's faithful to you and your still looking for someone to cheat on her with," I was so angry that I could kick him.

Jacob yawned, not bothered by my anger.

"She's faithful alright. But not to me," he stated.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

Jacob grinned.

"She's married, Bella." He explained.

"Huh," my mouth hung open.

"That was Leah Clearwater. She's married to Sam. She dropped by because she had something she needed to tell me." He informed me.

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling stupid.

Jacob patted me on the back.

"It's ok, honey. You didn't know." He comforted me.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Jacob groaned and kissed the back of my neck. I shivered, the kiss causing pleasant tingles to race down my spine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells," he said, leaving the room before I could say anything.

Mike was notably quiet on the way to gym. He left me alone for the rest of the day and didn't respond when I said I'd see him tomorrow.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, tall, figure. Jacob leaning against a sleek, black motorcycle, parked illegally on the sidewalk three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success.

He waved at me, wearing what must be his signature make Bella nervous smirk. I blushed and I stared straight ahead as I passed the motorcycle, but peeking at him from my peripheral, I saw him laughing.

* * *

**Author's note: Here the second chapter of Daybreak. Please, review or Pm your thoughts. I really want to know what you think. **

**Remember, Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames!**


	4. Chapter 3: PHENOMENON

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**A werewolf joke:**

**Q: What is fearsome, hairy and drinks from the wrong side of a glass?**

**A: A werewolf with hiccups!**

**CHAPTER Three: PHENOMENON**

_**The Will Is Not Free - It Is a Phenomenon Bound by Cause and Effect - But There Is Something behind the Will Which Is Free**_

_**-Swami Vivekananda**_

* * *

_Brrringgg~ Brrringgg~_

I woke up on my stomach, with my face mashed into my lumpy pillow, to see snow covering the ground outside my window. I groaned. That meant that I would have to shovel the driveway and clear off my Dad's ramp. As I rolled onto my back, one thought burned through my mind: _**Bella. **_

I sighed as I thought about her. She was perfect.

My peaceful moment was interrupted by an awful ringing shoving itself into ear, and I turned my head to the right. On my nightstand was a lamp, my cellphone—and the fucking alarm clock Quil got me for my birthday. Quil was an asshole! The fucking bastard gave me the most annoying alarm ever. The stupid thing wakes me up at six every damn morning. After a long night of running through the forest on all fours to protect the town from monsters until dawn, I should be entitled to skip school and sleep in.

_Brrringgg~ Brrringgg~ Brrringgg~ Brrringgg~ Brrringgg._

I brought my fist down on the clock as hard as I could. The bells on top popped off, and the plastic casing cracked, before finally it split into little pieces. Crap, now I'd have to buy a new one. Fuck!

I rolled out of bed landing effortlessly on my feet and stretched my back until it cracked.

I grabbed some random clothes out of my dresser and went to the bathroom to wash the evidence of last night's run through the woods from my body.

I stepped inside the shower and shut the door, closing my eyes as steam swirled. I'd planned on taking a quick shower before I went to help my dad get ready but the water felt nice and after the week I've had I would take whatever pleasure I could find so instead of getting out I tipped my head down, water tracing my jaw, sliding down the line of my throat, until it reached my feet. I pressed the palm of one hand against the shower wall and closed my eyes, imagining the water was washing away all my problems but I knew that the second I left all my problems would return; just like they always did.

I turned the water off and dropped my hands to my sides and pressed my head against the cool shower tile. What was I going to do? I put my clothes on and made my way to my dad's room. He was already awake and waiting for me.

"Good morning, son," he said, too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Morning, Dad," I mumbled as I lifted him out of bed and carried him to the bathroom.

I helped him get undressed then left him to clean himself up while I made breakfast. I made my dad some instant oatmeal with blueberries and skim milk for his diabetes. Then I made some bacon and waffles for myself. I set the table then went to help my dad get dressed. As we sat across the table from each other I could feel my dad looking at me.

"So, Sam told me something interesting last night," Dad started and I tensed.

_**That nosey son of a bitch!**_ I told Sam that I would handle it! On the inside I was fuming, but on the outside I stayed cool and collected.

"Is that so?" I said, not revealing anything. I cut into my waffle and tried to ignore his penetrating stare.

"Jake, look at me," He demanded.

I am a werewolf; leader of my own pack of wolves. I hunted dangerous, bloodthirsty monsters every night! Yet my dad could still make me feel like a scolded child with just a few words. I looked up slowly.

"What?" I asked, a little sharper than I'd intended but it was barely 7:00 in the morning and I didn't get in until dawn. He stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"What are you going to do, son?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What can I do? I can't tell her. It could cause them to break they're side of the treaty. "

It was what I had been wrestling with. The treaty my great grandfather made with Dr. Fang and his coven. They would stay off of Quileute land if we didn't expose them for what they really were, blood suckers, to the pale faces. It was just my luck that my imprint happened to be Charlie's very beautiful and very_** pale**_ daughter.

* * *

***Past ***

Charlie had been talking about his daughter coming back to Forks for months. Charlie had asked me to watch out for her.

"I just want to make sure she has someone to talk to. Promise me you'll look out for my little girl," Charlie said, over the phone.

"I promise," I assured him.

It couldn't be that hard. After all, Bella and I had been friends since we were little.

"I'm sure you guys will be as close as you were when you were longer." He added. "She's really not good with crowds and she has a hard time making friends so try not to overwhelm her."

That didn't sound like the Bella I'd known since I was a baby.

"No, Problem Charlie," I'd said, and the next morning I went to the office to get a copy of her schedule.

I'd planned to talk to Bella before class and invite her to La Push later to reminisce on old times...but plans changed. I was leaning against the wall of building "3" trying to memorize her schedule when I saw her. She was wearing a black hoodie and walking with her head down. She was visibly shaking and her breathing sounded like she was about to have a panic attack.

I chuckled under my breath, comparing this Bella to the one I used to make mud pies with, and who used to ignore everything around her while she read a book when we were younger. She'd sure changed a lot in the last four years. Then again...so had I. I sobered immediately.

"Relax, it's just a classroom," I said, looking down at the schedule to keep from making her uncomfortable.

Once I was sure she wasn't going to bolt, I glanced up. My dark eyes met warm milk brown ones and heat flooded through me. She'd grown up to be more beautiful than I'd ever imagined.

Her skin was a creamy soft ivory, with long, straight, dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders while framing her heart shaped face beautifully. Her soft pink glossed lips were parted in surprise.

Golden warmth, a passionate aura, surrounded her. That aura meant something more to me than the loveliness it surrounded. It pulsated, reaching out to me, touching my soul, and drawing me in. She smelled of warm honey, vanilla, strawberries and sunshine. Everything inside of me came undone as her soul touched mine. A hollow loneliness, which I had learned at an early age to ignore, filled and I felt my wolf stir.

I saw flashes of our lives together: My dad, my pack and La Push mixed into an extraordinary collage with Charlie and Renée. I could see my wolf standing as protector if she needed him. For the tiniest fragment of that second, I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away into the familiar forest and a radiant vision of the sun shining through the leaves of the forest and kissing the forest floor as she nuzzled against my wolf veiled my eyes.

_'Mine'_ my wolf growled.

My wolf and I warred with each other. My wolf, tongue hanging out of his mouth, urged me to run and claim her now, but I knew we needed to wait. She let out a breath and I remembered the promise I'd made to Charlie.

"_Promise me you'll look out for my little girl...try not to overwhelm her."_

Gaining control of my wolf, I started to walk towards her. I would introduce myself and invite her to hang out like I'd planned.

'_Mine!'_ my wolf cried

My wolf howled within me, wanting to go to her, mate her, and hold her close for all of time. My wolf projected these images to me causing my skin to heat up and blood to boil within me.

'_Bring her home with us!'_ My wolf agreed with me.

I looked into Bella's innocent face and came to a decision.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella," I said as I walked past her into the rain.

"I'm sure they'll love you, babe, " I added, forcing myself to keep walking and not look back.

My wolf rose up inside me demanding I go back and talk with her. The wolf within me, wanted to love and protect her.

'_Not yet.'_ I told my wolf. The moment my soul touched her I saw what she needed most right now.

She didn't need a lover, she needed a friend. The pull towards her was strong but my will was stronger. She was destined to be the Alpha's mate. She would lead the pack at my side against the cold one's..._**the Treaty!**_

I felt my insides go cold. I couldn't tell her about any of this. My great grandfather must not have known it was possible to imprint on someone outside of the pack. Imprinting was rare and it was supposed to find the person who would bare you the strongest cubs, or at least that's what Sam thought.

Nothing like this had ever happened before. I shook it off. I'd talk to Old Quil after school. I skipped my first hour and was late to my second before I finally got control of my urge to see Bella. I was so glad it was lunch time, I was starving. I found Quil and Embry already at the lunch table when I came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of Bella. Quil looked up and frowned.

"The Cullens are back," He said, and I sighed.

"Were there any casualties?" I asked, setting my tray on the table and sitting down. Embry shook his head.

"They only hunted the animals like they said but I'm still not sure how long that will last. The young blonde male looks like he won't make it on animal blood. I saw him staking out the guys around town." he said. I nodded, having expected this.

"Where are they now?" I asked, not seeing them in the lunch room.

Quil shrugged, "They're probably in the principal's office getting yelled at for missing so many days of school." he said.

"Well, go keep an eye on them. I don't want any kids dying because one of those leeches breaks their diet." I demanded and Quil nodded.

He stood up quickly and left the cafeteria. I wasn't sure how long we could keep this up. Why did the leeches need to go to school anyway? Shouldn't they want to stay out of sight and away from the public? It's not like they were going to do something with their diploma. I was going to think more on that subject when I heard someone say my name.

I looked up to see Jessica Stanley, nice girl but a bit of a gossip, talking to my Bella. My eyes met hers again and it took everything I had not to go to her.

_'Mine'_ my wolf growled and I crushed my milk carton.

_'She belongs with us'_ my wolf howled, struggling to break free.

_**'Shut up!'**_ I told him, trying to push him back down.

"Jake, what's up?" Embry asked.

"I've imprinted on Charlie's daughter and if I can't get my wolf under control I'm going to make a seen in the cafeteria," I said casually, like this happened to me every day. I couldn't show weakness in front of anyone; not even a member of my own pack. Embry looked surprised.

"That's great!" he said and I glared at him.

"Not the wolf part but the imprinting. You've found your soul mate, bro!" He said, and then paused, glancing in Bella's direction.

"Wait, Charlie's daughter but she's a...," he stopped himself.

"I know that, Em! But what can I do? I can't just ignore her, Embry. She is mine - My mate. I have to be with her, near her. I need her… but the treaty. I don't want to start a war or endanger our people but I need to tell her. I am not sure I can control my wolf until I do. He's pulling at me to go to her as we speak," I explained. Embry was about to say something when Quil came back.

"All of the Cullens are accounted for except for the mind reader," he said.

"Where's he?" I asked, switching into back into Alpha mode. Quil shrugged.

"They said that he'll be back at the end of the day. He wanted to kill a few more bears." Quil said and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"He's killing bears?" I asked unbelieving, trying not to show how unsettling that was.

Dead deer could be explained, a bigger animal got to them. But if people found a bunch of dead bears lying around the woods…

"How close to town?" I asked, wondering how many others I would have to send to clean up after those leeches.

"A few miles from town," he said, and I let out a growl.

"Damn it! Tell Sam to get Leah and Jarred to help with the disposal. And tell the Cullens I want meet with them later to talk about they're hunting grounds," I said. Embry looked at me.

"What are you going to be doing?" he asked.

I glanced at Bella, who stared back at me with such wonder. Could she feel it too? She looked away, blushing and my wolf started whispering about all the things we could do to make her turn that pretty shade of pink all over her body. I stared at her, frustrated by my own weakness. I listened in on what Jessica was telling her about me.

"Oh, Jacob, he's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He does not date longer than a week. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. Just like that Edward Cullen, but I suspect that he's gay because he never dates any girls at all," she sniffed, and I turned away to keep from laughing. If only the mind reader had been hear to hear that.

I looked to Quil and Embry, who were staring at me with shock.

"What?" I asked, confused, why were they staring at me like that.

"You're smiling," Quil said, incredulously. I raised an eyebrow.

"So?" I said.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since when we were thirteen." Embry said and I frowned, my good mood fading.

"I haven't had much to smile about since then," I said darkly and they both looked down in shame.

"Sorry, man, " Embry said. I shrugged, standing up.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I stated and they stood up to.

We left the cafeteria without another word to each other and I knew they would be kicking themselves for letting that comment slip. I was the first one in biology class. Mr. Banner was shocked and made some snide comment at my expense but I wasn't in the mood for his crap today.

I sat at my desk contemplating what Embry said.

**Thirteen…Stress, bills, abandoned, death, my fault, lies, secrets, leeches, pain. **

I was so lost in my pathetic sob story that I didn't notice Bella come in the classroom until the fan blew her scent my way.

I tensed and glanced up only to stop and stare at her as she stood in front of the class and my eyes grew wide. She was a beauty, gorgeous in my eyes. I wanted to get close enough to actually touch her, hold her, and claim her as mine.

_'She Ours'_ my wolf stated and I knew she was. I knew it even without my wolf screaming it at me. I smiled.

_"I haven't seen you smile like that since when we were 13."_

Embry's words came back and I shut down. I refused to go through anything like that again. I'd just have to avoid her until I talked to Old Quil. How hard could it be? Mr. Banner ordered Bella to take the empty seat in the middle row. I looked around to see where she would be sitting and I cursed silently. The only empty seat was next to me. I glanced upward in despair.

_**'You must really hate me, don't you?'**_ I asked the spirits.

As Bella made her way towards me she started to fall, instinctively I caught her and for a brief second I felt her skin brush my hand and a tingle shocked me. It was a familiar sensation that I hadn't felt since I was a child.

_"I'm going to fall in!" She cried, as we stepped across the slippery rocks._

_"Don't worry," I said, holding her hand with a strong grip that sent a tingle that surprised us both. "I'll catch you if you fall, always." I promised._

I moved my chair closer to Bella as she sat down, sitting as close as I could without falling and stared at her, wondering how it would feel to really touch her. Would it be better? Would it be weird? Did she feel it? She let her hair fall over her right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us and I sighed in disappointment. This wasn't the first time she had done that?

_"Hey, Bells, do you want to come outside and play with me and Embry?" I asked, thrilled to spend time with her. She barely glanced up from the book she was reading before letting her hair fall over her shoulder, making a dark curtain between us._

_"Okay, bye," I said, sadly, leaving her alone._

_"Hey, Bells! Do you want to go get ice-cream with me and mom? "I asked, bouncing from foot to foot._

_Bella shook her head, working on her summer packet from school, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, making a dark curtain between us. My shoulders slumped. _

_"Alright, we'll bring you back a sundae," I promised, walking away dejectedly._

_"Bells! Come look at what I made!" I called, eager to show her the sand castle I made for her._

_Bella sighed and rolled her eyes before letting her hair fall over her right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us. I looked back at my castle just in time to see it be washed away by the ocean._

Knowing that she hadn't changed after all this time made it easier to control myself. This wasn't just some strange girl that I barely knew. This was Bella. The girl I'd worshipped since I was still in diapers. The girl I'd made pies with, who gave me my first book, and the girl who once read me pride and prejudice just because she felt like it. I couldn't just ignore her and I couldn't fight the imprint but I could change it.

What did I have to lose?

"Hi," I said, relaxing. "My name is Jacob," I said, waiting to see if she remembered me. When she didn't say anything, I tried again.

"Jacob Black," I said and she snapped out of her daze. She held out her hand to shake mine and I knew then that she didn't remember me.

"I'm," she stated but I cut her off.

"Bella Swan, I know," I said shaking her hand.

I was going to let it go but the softness of her hand made me pause. I couldn't help but bring it up to my lips and kiss it. Bella blushed and gasped in surprise. She pulled her hand back and like I'd burned her.

Oh, yeah, the werewolf temperature. I'd completely forgotten about that. I laughed internally at my stupidity and opened my mouth to tell her that it was nothing when I heard Sam howl.

'_He's calling you,'_ my wolf growled and I nodded.

"I have to go" I said standing up. Bella looked confused and I couldn't help but smirk darkly. After all the years of wanting her to see, it took turning into a werewolf and imprinting to get her attention.

"I'll see you again later," I said, with a wink, before walking out the class ignoring the teacher's demands for me to go back to my seat.

Mr. Banner was my least favorite teacher anyway. I left knowing Sam must have found something. But I couldn't help but pause and take one more look at Bella.

'_Mine,'_ my wolf called again, struggling to get to her.

She looked up and stared at me from her seat; her chocolate brown eyes filled with loneliness and innocence. She didn't know the horrors of the world. She didn't know that the nightmares were real. She didn't see the venom that coated my hands so thoroughly that I'd never get them clean and I didn't want to taint her

"I'll try. For you. I'll try to be what you need me to be." I said, making sure to look her in the eye as I said this, hoping she'd see the promise in them before I moved away from the door. Then once I was where she couldn't see me I added. "No matter how much my wolf longs to claim you."

I made my way outside and then I took off running into the woods. I felt the little tears as the thorns cut into my skin, but I ignored them. Their sting would be healed before I made the trees. I didn't want to Phase until I was sure that no one could see me. As soon as I was in the true forest, unbound by roads or school, I skidded to a stop and kicked my pants off. With quick, practiced moves, I rolled them up and tied them to the leather cord around my ankle. As I was still pulling the ends tight, I started shifting. The fire trembled down my spine, throwing tight spasms out along my arms and legs. It only took a second. The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws against the matted earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension.

'_**What's going on, Sam?'**_ I asked, running towards where I could see him in my mind.

'_It's bad, Jake. There were three unknown vamps in the area.'_ Sam thought.

'_**Any causalities?'**_ I thought, hoping no one died while I was thinking about – I cut my thoughts off.

'_No one was found dead…yet'_ Jared thought and I could see the destroyed area around him.

'_**What happened?'**_ I demanded.

'_Whoever was here wanted to leave a message,'_ Sam thought.

'_**For who?'**_ I asked.

'_For the Cullens,'_ Leah said, making her presence known.

I saw the dead bears were all lined up in a row with their heads cut off. Each one had a name curved into their stomach.

**Carlisle**

**Edward**

**Esme**

**Rosalie**

**Emmet**

**Jasper**

**Alice**

**Alice**

**ALICE**

'_**Did you contact the Dr. Leech?'**_ I asked.

'_No,'_ Leah said, digging a hole with her paws to throw the bear's bodies in. _'Why should we warn them? This is they're mess. They should deal with it themselves!'_

'_**This isn't a game Leah. Get in contact with him, now! We need to know if they know these other vamps and stop them before someone gets hurt.'**_ I ordered.

'_Fine,'_ she grumbled, running off. Sam took over digging the hole.

'_You sure you want to send her alone,'_ Sam thought and I could feel the worry through our bond.

'_I can take care of myself!'_ Leah thought, angrily.

'_I never said you couldn't, baby.' _Sam said pausing in his digging._ 'I'd just feel better if I went with you,'_

'_**Jared, go with Leah,'**_ I ordered.

'_Yes, sir,'_ he said, taking off running after her.

'_**I'll catch up with you guys after school. Tell Dr. Fang I still want to have that meeting,'**_ I told Leah, going to help Sam finish digging those holes.

Afterwards, I realized I'd missed my last hour class as I was running back to the school. Once I was dressed, I made my way to the principal's office. I knew Mr. Banner had probably reported me. He always reported me. The lady in the office sighed when I walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. Do you have anything for me today?" I asked, leaning over the counter and batting my eyes innocently. Mrs. Cope smacked me over the head.

"Mr. Banner said you walked out of his class during a lesson." she stated, crossing her arms and scolding me.

I shrugged. "I had to go to the bathroom," I lied. She glared at me.

"Then why didn't you raise your hand and ask for the pass," she demanded. I gave her my best lost puppy look that had gotten me out of trouble many times before.

"I really had to go," I explained. Mrs. Cope was not amused.

"You have a week's detention." she said handing me my detention slip. I nodded, taking the punishment without complaint.

"And we'll be calling your father," she added and I flinched.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to reveal how much this affected me.

It's not that my dad would get mad. He knew all about my werewolf duties, so I wouldn't be punished.

But I knew how much my dad wanted me to graduate high school. He always looked so guilty whenever I got in trouble. I knew he blamed himself for my phasing so soon and all the complications that came with it. Mrs. Cope looked sympathetic.

"This is the third time you've done something like this idea the last two months." She explained and I nodded.

We were both silent as we both contemplated what that meant. The next time I did it I would be suspended. Then soon I'd probably be expelled. No diploma, no college, and no future.

I should just drop out now and get my G.E.D.

"Jacob, what's going on? This isn't like you." she said and I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just a little stressed. It's nothing I can't handle," I said, forcing myself to smile.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," she said.

I was about to say something when the door opened behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. My wolf rose to attention and I turned around to find Bella looking like she was going to turn around and walk out.

"We meet again, Bella," I said with a smirk. It's like Destiny kept throwing us together.

"H-Hi," she said nervously and I wanted to hold her. She was so adorable.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling the hair around her face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again.

My back stiffened as my Bella's scent merged with that of the leeches, and I turned slowly to glare behind her. Time slowed down, my wolf was so enraged that if he could have flown from my body and destroyed the leech he would have. While internally my wolf raged, I felt a deadly calm settle on my shoulders. Everything went quiet and I almost felt disembodied. I felt it to my core; I was prepared to kill every single member of this vamp's coven if he took another step towards what was mine. I didn't want those monsters anywhere near her.

The mind reader's dark, ravenous gaze moved from my mate and shifted to me before turning and leaving. Once the leech was gone, I turned back to Bella.

"I have to go," I said softly.

Then reached out and moved her hair out of out of her face. She looked so vulnerable. I wouldn't allow anyone to harm her.

"You be careful. I'll see you around," I said.

And I turned on my heels, giving her a grin, before I went out the door. The second I was in the hall I dropped the act. A new set of rules had to be made. I didn't want that leech anywhere near my Bella. The look on his face had been lethal. If I hadn't been there who knows what might have happened. The rest of the day went as could be expected. Detention sucked, Old Quil knew nothing about how to get around the treaty, and the Cullens agreed to hunt further away from town.

They knew nothing about what the message meant, but promised that they would look into it and tell us the second they knew something. The mind reader was gone. He'd run away like a fucking coward, so I warned his father.

"You will stay away from Bella Swan. I don't want your son anywhere near her!" I growled fiercely, with Embry and Quil behind me.

"I have no control over who my son hangs out with, but I will pass along the message. May I ask why he has to avoid her?" He asked. I bore down on Dr. Fang and he backed up slowly.

"She's mine. All mine. My mate" The words came out before I even realized what I was saying.

My wolf hummed contentedly at my proclamation.

_'Ours' _he agreed.

"Your mate?" The pixie-like-one asked quietly and I turned my stare to her and she stared back like she was trying to tell if I was lying.

"Have you told her anything about us?" The young blonde one, who was having trouble controlling his thirst, asked.

"No," I said and I could feel their eyes boring into me. I could see that he was considering his next move carefully.

"Bella Swan is the new student from Phoenix. She's the chief of police's daughter" The pixie-like-one said. "She's not included in the treaty so you have no rights to tell us to stay away from her," she said as she closed the gap between us with a hiss.

I turned on her as fast as a blink, my hand wrapping around her cold stone-like neck. All the vamps in the room tensed.

"You back off, or I'll end you where you stand," I warned. "You weren't even around when the Doctor made the treaty with my grandfather so killing you wouldn't be a violation. Now, I made an exception and allowed you and your husband to stay in Forks, but _**Do Not Push Me**_. I could tear you apart before the rest of them have a chance to move," I growled, shoving her away from me.

The blonde male caught her and took a step back, eyeing me cautiously.

"That's all I have to say," I stated turning and leaving the house before they could say anything.

Embry and Quil followed quietly behind me. I knew they were worried about me. I hadn't lost my temper like that in a long time.

I pushed down my anger and focused on quieting my wolf who was demanding their deaths. I wasn't about to start a war and the pixie did have a point. Bella wasn't included in the treaty. I thought about that while I worked on Ms. Newton's car. The $500 Mrs. Newton would give me when her car was ready would help with the bills. I thought about it some more when I was making a diabetic friendly meal for my Dad and me. By the time I helped him get into bed I was sick of thinking about it. My pack was thinking about it too as they realized the magnitude of the situation.

Their Alpha had just found his mate. They were happy for me and immediately started thinking about the girl that had claimed their Alpha's heart, but they were also worried about what this would mean. They all had loved ones who they wouldn't want hurt in the crossfire should I chose to break the Treaty. It was a stressful night and I was so tired in the morning that I debated skipping but the thought of leaving Bella alone didn't appeal to me.

Luckily I had math first hour. Math was my favorite subject. Math makes sense. There's a right answer and you can't argue with that. My grades may have started to slip in my other classes, but I was still the best math. I didn't see Bella until lunch. My wolf was agitated; worried that something might have happened to her. We looked around the lunchroom, searching, until were looking into her beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Longing, quick and hot, infused us, charged us, until my blood was on fire with need.

'_Want,'_ my wolf whined and I couldn't look away.

I needed to be near her or I'd go crazy with the wild savageness that was consuming me.

Bella stared at me with wide eyes I couldn't help but smirk. It felt good to have her complete undivided attention.

_'Mine,'_ my wolf purred and Bella bit her lip from across the room.

That was something Bella always did when she was nervous. She used to do it a lot whenever my sisters dragged her somewhere to play dress up. I tilted my head curiously. Was I making her nervous? I bumped Quil on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I told him, never breaking Bella's gaze. I stood up and Bella's friend pulled her attention away from me.

"Your tray is still full. Are you okay, Bro?" Quil asked and I nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella," I said and Quil waggled his eyebrows.

"Talk to her or _**'Talk'**_ to her?" He asked, making an obscene gesture with his hands. I slapped him over the head.

"Not everyone is as dirty minded as you," I said and Quil shrugged.

"I've been inside your head, Dude," he said and I walked away from him. I saw Bella standing in line and I quietly snuck up behind her.

"Hey," I said and heard her heart start racing. She turned around and I looked at her tray.

"You aren't going to get the pizza? That's the best part!" I said, putting it on her plate. When we were younger Bella used to love pizza.

"I don't want any pizza today," she said, putting it back.

I guess that was another thing that changed while she'd been gone. I grabbed the slice again and put it on my tray.

"Well, don't mind if I do, honey" I said, with a grin.

But inside I was worried. She so different from the girl I used to know. If I did decide to bring her into my world would she be able to handle it? Would it be selfish of me?

"So, what's up, Bells," I continued. "Are you having a good day? I know I am, now that I've seen your beautiful face." I couldn't resist adding.

"W-why do you keep calling me that?" she stuttered.

I chuckled and arched an eyebrow. What girl didn't like being called beautiful?

"Oh, you don't like it?" I asked. She frowned and I knew it wasn't the beautiful part that bothered her.

"No," she blurted. "I meant, why do you keep calling me Bells?" Oh, that's right. She didn't remember me.

"_Why do you keep calling me that?" she snapped, putting her book down and glaring at me. I took a step back confused._

"_Calling you what?" I asked._

"_Bells! My name is Bella," she said. I shrugged._

"_Because it sounds like bells when you laugh," I said. Bella, pouted unable to think of a response to that._

_Charlie walked in the house._

"_Come on, Bells! It's time to go home!" he called, using my nickname for her. Bella and I looked at each other in shock before we both burst into laughter._

I grinned at the memory before leaning towards her.

"Do you want me to call you Isabella?" I whispered in her ear, like I was sharing a secret.

"N-no, I like Bells," she stammered hastily, blushing and taking a step back.

"Charlie - I mean my dad – is the only one who calls me Bells. But he must call me Isabella when I'm not around because that's what people are calling me here," she rambled and I felt insulted that Charlie got credit for it.

"Oh," I said tilting his head to the side curiously.

Why didn't she remember me? I wondered, taking a step forward, and closing the distance between us. She took another step backward, clutching her tray and looking away uncomfortably. What was up with that? My ears picked up the racing of her heart and permanent blush that was dusting her cheeks.

"Do I make you nervous, honey?" I asked, finding it funny.

"N-no!" she lied, horribly and winced.

I don't know why she even tried. She'd never been a good liar. I snorted, before moving away from her. I didn't want her to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'm sure the Chief doesn't call you Isabella behind your back," I reassured her.

Jessica had been in the office when Charlie had went to register Bella and had heard the principal ask if her name was Isabella before spreading it around that the new transfer students name was Isabella Swan.

I tried to get Bella to calm down. How could we ever be friends if every time I came within 10 ft. of her she almost had a panic attack? I made up stories about the people in line ahead of us remembering how she used to love telling me stories when I was young. Always carrying a big book in her arms and always eager to share with who ever wanted to listen. I warned her not to try the chicken patties. Last week, Mike Newton had gotten food poisoning from those babies.

We went our separate ways after she paid for her lunch. Embry and Quil were waiting for me, eager to hear the details.

"What did she say?" Embry asked.

"Did you ask her out?" Quil asked. I shook my head.

"She not ready," I said.

'_Soon,'_ my wolf purred.

I looked over at Bella who was talking to Jessica about something. Jessica's eyes flickered to me before she turned back to Bella.

"Oh, he's staring at you!" she squealed.

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed, and I grinned, looking down at my uneaten pizza.

I glanced at Bella again to see her staring at me. I smirked and winked at her. She looked away quickly, concealing her face with her hair and I chuckled. Messing with Bella was becoming my favorite activity

"He's smiling again," I heard Quil mumble to Embry.

"Good," Embry mumbled back.

I didn't look at either of them as I went back to eating my lunch; taking a big, triumphant bite of my pizza.

"Delicious," I said, softly.

After lunch, I walked Bella to biology.

"It sucks the rain stopped." I commented.

"Not really," she answered.

"You don't like the rain?" he question, pretending to be surprised.

"Or the wet." she added.

"But the rain is awesome! The sweet smell of the cleansing of the earth! Rain is the best for dancing in," I did a smooth spin, remembering a move she'd shown me once from her ballet class.

_She'd tripped when she'd attempted it and I'd caught her._

"_My hero," she'd whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek._

"Rain brings people closer together," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders giving in to my desire to touch her.

"It's good for standing under an umbrella together or staying inside under the covers and…" I trailed off as we walked into class. And for romantic movie kisses, I added in my head.

That was always her favorite scene in the movies; the epic kiss of true love.

"I don't like the rain and I never will." She mumbled, bitterly.

"Well, Forks must be the perfect place for you then," I joked, not fazed by her mood shift. I had two older sisters and shared a mind with a She-wolf. I could handle anything.

"You have no idea," she muttered darkly. That made me curious. If she hated Forks then why did she offer to come here?

"So why did you come here, then?" I asked, as we sat down, not one to beat around the bush.

"It's...complicated." she stumbled.

"I love a challenge," I pressed and she paused for a long moment before looking me in the eye.

"My mother got remarried," she said, sadness leaking into her voice.

"And you don't like him," I stated wondering what kind of jerk her mother married.

Was he a drunk? Did he hit her? She didn't look like she'd been abused.

"No, Phil is fine. I still think he's too young for my mother, but he's a nice enough Guy." she said and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I asked.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." She gave me a crooked smile.

"Have I heard of him?" I asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He's not that good and he moves around a lot." She explained. So, if her stepfather wasn't the reason then…

"Did your mother send you here so that she could travel with him," I asked, worried. I remember how much Bella loved her mother. She'd go on for hours and hours about how awesome her mom was and how everyone back home was jealous. Though sometimes her voice would shake and she'd get real quiet.

"_My mom needs me," she'd say softly "I'm her little helper," _

Her chin raised a fraction and I knew I'd offended her.

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." she boasted. I smirked, the pieces of the story coming together.

"You wanted to give them a little privacy to make your mother happy," I stated. She sighed and I knew I was right.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...," she paused.

_**And mommy's little helper couldn't have that**_, I added silently.

"So, I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." she finished.

"But now you're unhappy," I pointed out.

"And?" she challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." I said.

I looked at her taking in how she'd changed, ignoring her beauty and seeing the strength. She'd been through a lot. Would it be wrong of me to add to her burden?

I was sure she could handle it now but I wasn't sure I wanted to put that on her. It wasn't fair to her.

She laughed without humor.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." She said.

"_Life isn't fair sometimes son," Charlie said, placing his hand on my shoulder as they buried my mom._

"_Life isn't fair," My dad said, after I phased into a werewolf for the first time._

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot," I agreed, chuckling darkly. I stared at her trying to see into her soul again. Would it ever get any easier?

"So that's all," she insisted and I saw a little flicker of something in her eyes.

"You're sad, but not as sad as you thought you'd be," I stated, happy that she wasn't completely miserable here.

"I'd be willing to bet that you like it here more than you thought you would." I said, smirking. She scowled at me and looked away.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, confident in my answer. She refused to look at me which was just as good as shouting Bingo.

"I didn't think so," I mumbled, just loud enough so she could hear me. I wanted to get a rise out of her and she took the bait.

"Why does it matter to you?" she snapped, irritated. She kept her eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds and I decided to be honest.

"Because I like you," I stated, bluntly. Apparently Bella wasn't prepared for my answer.

"W-what?" She stumbled, dropping her pencil. I calmly bent and picked up her pencil.

"I…Like…You," I said, putting an emphasis on each word to make sure she heard me.

I wasn't going to take it back. She deserved to know. She blushed, speechless and Mr. Banner called the class to order. She turned with relief to listen and I stared at her watching her worry her lip.

"Didn't mean to make you speechless, babe. You look like I just told you said something dirty! It's not like I told you …" My wolf was saying, and visualizing, very explicit things in my head making it hard for me to think and I paused, glancing to make sure Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention, and closed my eyes.

I sat up straighter and relaxed, stopping the internal battle with my wolf and let us slip back into the unified entity that we had been for so long now. I opened my eyes, looking at her through different eyes. She wasn't just beautiful or gorgeous, or adorable; she was hot, sexy, and vibrant.

"I want you, Bella," I drawled, low in her ear so no one would overhear. "Right here, right now. On top of this desk and I don't care who watches. You are mine and I'm going to make you feel so good that you won't care either."

Bella face turned redder than a tomato and her mouth was hanging open. I pushed my wolf down again, unable to stay like that anymore and grinned.

"I'm kidding, Bella," I lied, knowing she wasn't ready to hear that, and she sighed, her cheeks flushed as she gazed at the blackboard.

"I'm bugging you," I stated, pleased with myself for leaving a mark in that once untouchable armor she used to wear. She glanced at me.

"No, I'm more annoyed at myself. People always love to tease me. My face is so easy to read. My mother always calls me her open book." She admitted.

"Yeah, you are really easy to read." I grinned.

"You must be a good reader then," she replied, in a teasing tone.

"Oh I am," I bragged.

'_**But not as good as you,'**_ I added mentally.

"But only when I like the book." I joked, smiling broadly. I leaned close to her, enjoying our closeness.

'_Want,'_ my wolf cried, clawing inside my mind and I gripped the table to keep from giving in.

Bella, my studious Bella, tried to ignore me and take notes as Mr. Banner gave us our assignment, but I knew how to keep her attention. By the end of class we had been glared at by Mr. Banner at least 4 times and shushed by our classmate twice. A new record for me.

Bella seemed a little down when the hour ended. I was too. I wanted to stay by her side forever, making her laugh, and blush, and giggle. I could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with her and that scared me.

"Well, I'll catch you later, honey" I said as I left the class.

She was getting to me faster than I expected, but I wouldn't let my guard down. I had to be ready for anything. I skipped my last hour not worried about what my coach would do. He wouldn't report me. He needed me too much. I made my way outside and ran through the woods so I could get far enough away to check in with the pack.

"_**Talk to me Sam,"**_ I thought.

"_All clear Jake,"_ Sam thought.

"_The unidentified leeches haven't been scented at all today,"_ Leah added.

"_**That's good,"**_ I thought, relieved at one less problem._** "Anything up with the Cullens?"**_

"_They've been quiet. Other than the Doctor, none of the others have left the coven,"_ Sam responded.

"_**Okay, not sure whether that's good or bad. Anything else?"**_ I asked.

"_The mind reader hasn't returned yet,"_ Leah added.

"_**That's good news. The way that monster looked at Bella…"**_ I growled, fighting the urge to maim something.

"_How is your mate?"_ Sam asked.

"_**Good,"**_ I answered, shortly.

"_Does she know yet?"_ Leah asked.

"_**No,"**_ I said, leaving no room for discussion.

"_**Until these new leeches our dealt with make sure to do a wide spread patrol around Forks as well as our land. I don't want one of them getting to Bella,"**_ I said.

"_Don't worry all mighty alpha,"_ Leah snarled. _"We won't let a vamp sink his teeth in your girl,"_

"_We'll protect her with our life,"_ Sam said firmly to counteract Leah's sarcasm.

"_**Thank you,"**_ I said, thinking about how well suited they were.

Leah with her sarcasm and Sam with his straight forward mind. Sam was nosey and Leah couldn't care less for anyone else's issues. Sam was order and obedience and Leah was chaos and freedom. There was no one who was better match than them.

"_Aww, is our leader getting all sappy now that he's imprinted?"_ Leah mocked.

"_Leave him alone, Leah,"_ Sam demanded.

"_Whatever,"_ Leah thought, running ahead of him.

"_See you at home, Baby,"_ Sam called.

"_Pick up some dinner,"_ she thought before she phased out.

"_**How do you deal with her?"**_ I asked.

"_It's who she is and I love her. I wouldn't get rid of her attitude for all the obedient, well-mannered women in the world,"_ Sam admitted.

"_**Yeah, I get it,"**_ I thought, thinking of what may lie ahead for Bella and I.

"_Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?"_ Sam asked.

"_**No. But I'm going to,"**_ I thought as I phased out.

I made my way back to school to meet up with Quil and Embry. I'd just met up with them in the parking lot when Paul and Jared showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Quil asked.

"Guess who just met the love of his life?" Paul asked, snickering.

"Shut up!" Jarred said, punching Paul in the shoulder.

"You imprinted?" Embry asked, stunned. Jared looked away.

"Her name's Kim," he mumbled. "She's in my class,"

"What's she like?" Quil asked.

"When are you asking her out?" Embry asked.

"When are you going to grow some tits to go with the vagina you've suddenly sprouted?" Paul asked and Jared hit him again.

"Shut up!" he growled. "You're just mad because you haven't met your mate yet,"

"And I'm not going to! Who the hell would want to imprint on some bitch anyway?" Paul asked.

A rumbling sounded and we all looked up as Bella's truck passed by. Everyone turned to look at me. Paul looked nervous. I walked over towards him and raised my hand. Paul flinched, expecting to get hit.

"Good for you," I said, slapping Jared on the back before walking over to my bike.

I could feel their stares penetrating my back, but I didn't turn around. I had to drive my dad to his doctor's appointment at the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles, then do my homework, do the laundry, cook dinner, help my dad to bed and go patrol for vamps. I didn't have enough time to be angry...but if during patrol I pushed Paul a little harder than the others and made him patrol later than the others it was only a coincidence.

The rest of the week was easily managed. I struggled with being Bella's friend and my growing attraction to her. I wanted her so much, but I would take anything Bella would give me. Friendship? Great. Being her best friend? Even better.

Even though I said I would be whatever she needs, I still found myself often wanting to push her against a wall and kiss her till she was breathless, but I wasn't going to ruin what we had. She had just moved into a new town, but the urges were getting stronger though and I didn't trust myself to have the control much longer.

Bella seemed to be making more friends which good, but I'd noticed the pixie-leech looking at her a lot. The mind reader hadn't returned yet either. The doctor said he was visiting some relatives in Alaska. I hoped he stayed there but I knew he'd be back.

By Friday, Mr. Banner was regretting sitting Bella and I next to each other. I'd made it a game to see how many times I could make her blush in one hour. He was always glaring at me and telling us to pay attention. But that was nothing new for me. Mr. Banner had always hated me. I think it's because I was hot effortlessly and he went to the gym every day and still looked like the Pillsbury dough man. I just hoped he didn't direct any of his bitterness toward Bella.

I spent the weekend working on a few Police cars that Charlie brought in for me to fix up and trying to find a loophole that allowed me to tell Bella about my secret without breaking the treaty. I was sure I wanted to tell her though. Unlike a tribe member, Bella might not believe me if I told her and she might run back to Phoenix if I showed her. What if she was afraid of me? What if she thought I was a freak or a monster? I wasn't sure I could handle that. I couldn't let my doubts show in front of my pack.

I was there leader. If a leader was weak and emotional it weakened the whole group then those vamps would tear us apart. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that happened; if I survived at all. So I decided not to tell her at all.

'_Tell her. Need her,'_ my wolf argued.

By Monday morning, my head was still in a fog from the weekend; the anxiety of my decision still lingering in my thoughts. I buried it with other thoughts just so I could function without zoning out every five minutes. Maybe I should tell her?

I got to school and proceeded to go to my first hour, math. When I walked into class, Quil and Embry were sitting where they always sat. I felt a rush of guilt run over me. Embry's mom was one of the people who didn't know about what he did every day and night. It was unfair that I'd get a free ride to tell someone outside of the tribe when he couldn't tell his own mother. I swallowed hard and sat down next to them. Embry turned to me; Quil was flirting with the girl sitting next to him.

"Hey, Jake," Embry said casually.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I responded trying my best not to sound guilty. It was ridiculous. I had no shame. I hadn't done anything to be ashamed of…yet.

"Not much, but guess who's taking Brooke out this weekend," he continued.

"Who?" I asked, not even thinking.

"Me! We're going to the movies and then I'm going to take her out to first beach then maybe catch a movie," Embry said, as he pushed on my arm.

"Jake, what's up with you? You're acting like you've got a stick up your ass," Quil commented finally tuning into the conversation.

I glared at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going to go take a piss before the bell rings," I told him, and I stood up and left the classroom.

I walked quickly through the crowd of people to the restrooms. The room was dirty and smelled awful especially with my enhanced wolf senses. I hated going in there, but it provided some much needed privacy. No one else was in there. I rested my hands on the sink and stared into the mirror at myself. I needed to calm down. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto my face. The cool water was refreshing and helped me get a grip. I was going to be fine.

'_Want,'_ my wolf howled.

'Shut up!' I hissed aloud.

I made my way back to my class. I managed to get myself through whatever conversation Embry brought up. The bell was still a relief though. I didn't have second or third hour with Embry or Quil. It started snowing as we walked out of class so, of course, Quil and Embry wanted to join the snowball fight. I couldn't just leave without the guys getting on my back. After all, I loved snow. I was always ready for a snowball fight or helping the guys make a snow fight. By the time I made it to Government, I was soaked and I had a much clearer head. Being pelt in the face with snowballs did that.

Mr. Jefferson didn't say anything. He just handed me a roll of paper towels and told everyone to get out there books. I was convinced that before he was a teacher he used to be one of those Royal guard dudes in England who never moved or smiled. In Spanish, I didn't learn anything. I didn't even try to pay attention. Mrs. Goff never made any sense to me on a good day.

In English, Mr. Mason made us write a story about snow. I was so thankful when it was lunch time that I could have kissed the lunch lady. But I'm not sure Mrs. Hennery's husband, the school janitor, would have liked that very much and I wasn't in the mood to be beaten with a mop…not again.

"Jake," a familiar snarky voice called behind me.

"Leah," I stated, slipping into Alpha mode. If Leah was here that meant trouble.

"What's going on?'' I asked.

Leah smiled, but I could tell she was faking.

"Nothing, can't an old friend come visit her favorite brat at school every now and again?" she asked, dragging me to the lunch table as she talked.

"Sure, it's good to see you Lee Lee," I said, and her eye twitched. I knew only Sam called her that, but I was going to take advantage of this chance.

"What's up guys?" Quil said laughing and I knew whatever this was about was bad.

Leah couldn't stand Quil. An incident with a bottle of whisky, a pair of scissors, and a lighter secured that Leah would always hate Quil till the day he died. I don't know why though. Her hair grew back and you'd never know that her eyebrows had been burned off so what was her deal? If she told Quil before she told me than it was bad.

"Why don't you sit down?" Embry suggested, smiling to.

I sat down and Leah took the seat next to me. We pretended to joke and laugh until the kids at the table next to us moved.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Leah continued to grin but her eyes were filled with anger.

"We found a body," She said.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Waylon Forge," She said, and I felt horrible.

"Charlie's friend," I stated.

"And the mind readers back," she said.

Quil and I leaned away as Embry shook his dripping hair toward us. This was the hard part of the job. The mind reader coming back the day Waylon was murdered was a hell of a coincidence, but one the town would ignore. If someone said they saw us acting weird at school and a murder happened, who you think the town would blame: the upstanding doctor and his well-behaved adopted kids or the troubled kids in a gang?

"Did you report it?" I asked.

Leah shook her head, leaning on her head on my shoulder. "Seth ran to Seattle and is going to use a payphone later tonight," she said and I forced myself to laugh as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Good, make sure everyone has an alibi. Tell your dad to have a bonfire tonight and invite kids from Forks so we have people to attest that we were nowhere near Waylon's body when Seth makes that call. Also, have your mom call the school and say Seth isn't feeling well. Being sick in bed is a good excuse for his absence," I whispered in her ear, grinning so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Got it, Chief," she said, slapping my shoulder and forcing a giggle.

"Which ones did it?" I asked, almost losing my fake smile.

"The unidentified leeches did it. They left the same message as before carved into the boat and dived into the water. Sam got rid of it, but this is serious. They aren't killing bears anymore, Jake," She said, losing her smile.

"Go home, Leah. I'll handle it," I said, patting her shoulder as the bell rang for lunch to end.

"Quil, go inform the blonde leech what happened. She's the only one still at the table," I said, standing up.

"Embry, go home. I know you're worried about your mom," I said, heading to class.

Embry's mom worked at a small souvenir shop on First Beach, close to the sea. If the vamps were in the water she could be in danger. I made my way to Mr. Banner's class trying not to think about what happened. I needed to check on Bella.

'_Mate in danger,'_ my wolf growled.

I shook my head. I could smell her scent in the hallway so I knew she was here. When I walked into Mr. Banner's classroom Bella was doodling on her notebook. She didn't look up as I sat down beside her.

"Hey love, did you enjoy the snow day?" I asked, forcing myself to sound normal.

Bella rolled her eyes and refused to speak to me.

"Wow, even when you're giving me the silent treatment you're sexy." I said, poking her in the side.

She looked up at me trying glare but her eyes softened and soon she was just staring at me. I smirked, she couldn't be that mad at me if she lost her fuel that easily. My smirk must have pissed her off, because she started glaring at me again and her hand twitched like she wanted to slap me. I really hope she didn't. She'd probably break her hand. Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. He passed some stuff out and said some something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Get started," he commanded, making sure to send me a dirty look as he walked past.

"Ladies first, honey." I stated.

She looked up at me and I grinned. She started to stare at me again and bit her lip.

"Or I could start." I said, smiling.

"No," she said, embarrassed to be caught staring. "I'll do it."

"Prophase." She said, confidently.

"You sure?" I asked as I began to remove the slide.

My hand caught hers, to stop her, as I asked. Her skin was so soft and cool.

'_Perfect,'_ my wolf purred and she jerked her hand back quickly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, pulling my hand back slowly.

Did she hear my wolf? When she didn't say anything I continued to reach for the microscope. I teased her for the rest of the activity, pretending to doubt her every now and then just to see that look on her face. When we finished we sat in silence for a few seconds while she looked around the class.

"Did you get taller?" she suddenly blurted.

I was surprised she noticed.

"No." I lied, before I could stop myself.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your body." she blushed after saying that.

I smirked, "Didn't know you were looking, like what you see." I said suggestively.

She blushed and looked away. She was so fucking cute! It took everything I had not to pull her into my arms. I gripped my desk as my wolf encouraged me to take her right here in front of everyone.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Mr. Black, I see you can get your work finished when you put your mind to it. Did Isabella get a chance with the microscope too?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually," I started. "Bells identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at her; his expression was skeptical.

That's right, bitch. My Bella was beautiful and smart…unlike your wife, _**Burn!**_

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

Bella smiled shyly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess its good you two are lab partners. Maybe you can convince Mr. Black to focus." He said.

"I hope he doesn't drag you down with him, the hoodlum." He mumbled as he walked away.

After he left, Bella began doodling on her notebook again.

"It sucks the snow stopped." I commented, remembering how the rain conversation went.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and your girlfriend were planning on going ice skating or something, " she mumbled, bitterly.

I was confused. The only girl I'd been interested in lately was her.

"What girlfriend?" I asked.

"The one you were snuggling with during lunch," she said.

Oh, that's why she was mad at me. "She's not my girlfriend," I said.

"Of course she isn't. Let me guess, you're not exclusive," She snapped.

Whoa, my girl had a temper. I liked it. The little wrinkle over your nose, the angry flush on her face, the fire in her eyes. She was sexy as hell!

"She's exclusive, a one man kind of woman. I'm still looking or I was until I met you," I flirted, leaning my cheek against my hand, fighting the urge to kiss her.

She blinked before getting angrier.

"So, she's faithful to you and your still looking for someone to cheat on her with," She growled.

I yawned, trying to make her madder. She was so fun to tease and so easy to read. "She's faithful alright. But not to me," I stated.

"What?" she asked confused.

I grinned, knowing she finally understood.

"She's married, Bella." I explained.

"Huh," her mouth hung open.

"That was Leah Clearwater. She's married to Sam. She dropped by because she had something she needed to tell me." I told her.

"Oh," she mumbled.

I patted her on the back.

"It's ok, honey. You didn't know." I said, enjoying how it felt to touch her.

There wasn't a single thing wrong with her; she seemed perfect in every way possible. I realized, of course, that these feelings are shared by almost any person who has ever imprinted, yet I knew there was something different about Bella; something inherently special which made her stand out from anyone because I had felt like this back when we were kids too before I ever Imprinted on her

'_Want,'_ my wolf whined and a longing so strong hit me that it made my hand tremble.

I looked at the back of Bella's neck, seeing a glimpse of her soft, creamy skin, and felt myself harden. Even though the sexual attraction was strong, I couldn't help but notice that my attraction to her ran far deeper. I wanted her so badly a part of me thought I might die if I didn't have her. Bella never had to be jealous. No other girl would ever turn me on like she did without even trying. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I groaned and gave in to one of my urges as I kissed the back of her neck. She shivered, and I pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells," I said, leaving the room before she could tell me off. I almost ran to the bathroom, threw myself in the stall and tore my jeans down.

When school ended I was leaning against my bike relaxed and my wolf was settled after I relived myself. I saw Bella as she got in her truck. She unzipped her jacket, put her hood down, and fluffed her damp hair, captivating me. She was stunning.

She looked my way and caught me staring. She quickly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in her rush. Lucky for the Toyota, she hit the brake in time. She carefully pulled out again, without having almost hitting someone this time.

I waved at her, smirking at how I affected her. At least it wasn't just me who lost my control around her. She blushed and stared straight ahead as she passed me. God, she was amazing and she was mine.

'_Mine,'_ my wolf growled and I laughed out loud.

"Ours," I agreed.

***Present***

I cleaned up the table, clean off my dad's ramp and shoveled the driveway before heading to school. I sat in the parking lot waiting for Bella. I needed to see. She was so clumsy that she'd probably need my help getting across the parking lot and if she didn't then I could walk her to class. Maybe carry her books or something.

She wasn't here yet, but could I hear the roar of her truck's engine in the distance. I leaned against my bike to wait. She drove slowly into the parking lot, her eyes intent on the road and her hands tight on the wheel. Of course Bella would drive more carefully in the snow. She parked not too far from me, but she hadn't noticed me standing here yet, staring at her. I wondered what she would do when she did.

Would she smile at me? Would she be nervous? She got out of the truck carefully, testing the slick ground before she put her weight on it. She didn't look up, which made my decision for me. I'd go talk to her. I opened my mouth to call out to her when she did something odd.

Instead of turning toward the school, she made her way to the rear of her truck, clinging to the side of the truck bed, not trusting her footing. It made me smile, and she was so cute. She looked like she was going to fall, the way her feet were sliding around. I was about to go help her when Quil slapped me on the back.

"What are you look at, Bro?" he asked, and I pointed at Bella.

She paused there, staring down with a loving expression on her face. She must have found the snow chains Charlie put on her car.

"Go talk to your girl man," he said, shoving me.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, smiling just as Tyler's van rounded the corner.

Tyler's van - the tires right now hitting the ice at the worst possible angle - was going to spin across the lot and crush the girl who had managed to hold my heart since I was just a boy. Bella, standing in the exactly wrong place at the back of her truck, looked up, panicked by the sound of the screeching tires. She looked straight into my terrified eyes, and then turned to watch her approaching death.

'_No!'_ my wolf howled.

"No!" I shouted as I hurled myself across the lot, throwing myself between the skidding van and my Bella.

I moved so fast that everything was a streaky blur except for the object of my focus. She didn't see me – no normal person could see me when I ran at full speed- still staring at the enormous van that was about squish her like a bug.

I caught her around the waist, moving with too much determination to be as gentle as she would need me to be. I yanked her out of the way and I crashed into to the ground with her in my arms, when I heard her head crack against the ice, I felt rage go through me. I was going to kill him! If Tyler survived this accident, I was going to kill him myself. I heard the van behind us, grating and squealing as it twisted around the sturdy iron body of the girl's truck. It was changing course, arcing, coming for her again - like she was a magnet, pulling it toward us.

I had already done too much. As I'd nearly soared through the air to push her out of the way, I'd been fully aware of what I was doing. What I was about to do next could ruin everything. It could expose my pack. It could expose the leeches. There's no way this could end good but I didn't care. I put her down and threw my hands out, catching the van before it could come near my Bella. The force of it hurled me back into the car parked beside her truck, and I could feel its frame buckle behind my shoulders. The van shuddered and shivered against the unyielding obstacle of my arms, before stopping.

I knew that I was in the middle of a disaster. How much had she seen? Had any other witnesses watched me appear at her side and then push the van away? But I was too worried to really care about the threat of exposure. I pulled Bella close to me and breathed in her vanilla, strawberry scent and listened to her heart beat. I felt her soft body, pressed against mine - even through the double obstacle of our jackets, and I thanked God that she was alive. I was so happy that I didn't even care about the screaming of the witnesses around me, I leaned down to study her face, to see if she was conscious - hoping fiercely that she was not bleeding anywhere. Her eyes were open, staring in shock.

"Bella?" I asked, urgently. "Bells, honey, can you hear me? Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, in a dazed voice.

Relief, so powerful it was nearly agony, washed through me at the sound of her voice. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about how close I was to never hearing her voice again.

She struggled to sit up, but I was not ready to let her go.

"Do you hurt anywhere? You hit your head pretty hard." I said, still angry at Tyler.

"Ow," she said, her tone shocked as she realized I was right about her head.

"That's what I thought." I said, hoping she didn't have a concussion.

"How in the..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyelids fluttered "How did you get over here so fast and how did you…How did you stop the van?"

I looked up at met the concerned looks of Quil and Embry then the furious gaze of the Cullens.

_**I was so screwed!**_

**{Bella's P.O.V}**

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on when I heard someone yell. I looked up in time to see the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked, and spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck and I was standing between them.

I wanted to run but I couldn't move my legs. Why couldn't I move my legs? I wanted to scream, but I couldn't draw air into my lungs. I couldn't breathe! As I watched it came closer and closer, I turned my head, begging my legs to work, and found my eyes meeting the horror struck figure of Jacob Black before he vanished before my eyes. I looked back at the truck and closed my eyes not wanting to see my death.

"No!" someone yelled.

_**Bam!**_

Suddenly I was snatched out of the way and I hit the ground. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and a weight settled on my body and made me to groan heavily as I felt something solid and hot pinning me to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black on top of me. How did he get over here so fast? He stood up and I saw the van coming around to crush us both. Jacob put me down and stood up. I was about to scream for him to run when he held out his hands and caught the van like it was a ball. I stared at him amazed. The force of it threw him back into the car parked beside my truck, and the car shook with a loud crash, but Jacob continued standing. The van trembled and quaked against his arms, before stopping then it was silent for one long second before the screaming began.

I stared at Jacob unable to believe what had just happened. Did he really just do that?

He turned back to me and pulled me into his arms. I instantly relaxed. Even with all the chaos, I felt warm, protected, and safe. I could hear more than one person shouting. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Jacob Black's voice, wild with anxiety in my ear.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice still tense, but not as wild as before. "Bells, honey, can you hear me? Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Oh!" he gasped, relief washing over his features, as I struggled. "Do you hurt anywhere? You hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of an excruciating pain centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised, that I hadn't noticed it before

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was really, really worried.

"How in the..." I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast and how did you…How did you stop the van?"

His eyes darkened as he hesitated, looking toward the crowd then he looked down at me and smirked.

"I run a lot of track. I could be a star one day." He lied, answering one question and ignoring the other.

I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as close to me as he could in the restricted space.

"You didn't answer my question," I stated, quietly as I looked at his face.

His eyes were tight with apprehension and before I could say anything else, he slipped away just as a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at me, gathered around.

I stared at them confused as their faces began to blur and their voices became inaudible then everything went black…

My eyes fluttered opened to be met with white walls, my nose was invaded with the strong smell of disinfectant and my ears rang because of the constant beeping coming from somewhere around me.

I lifted up from the bed and looked around. I was in the emergency room. I took a deep breath as I recalled what happened earlier came back and immediately felt nauseous. The metallic scent of rust and salt which I hadn't noticed over the smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils and I gagged. My head felt like was about to explode and I pressed my hand to my forehead to calm my raging headache.

Was I bleeding?

I looked over and realized that I wasn't alone. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Tyler - you look awful, are you all right?" I asked, covering my nose and looking away from him.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." he started but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me." I said, not wanting him to torture himself.

It was an accident that could have been deadly but, other than a headache and some nausea, I wasn't hurt.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..." Tyler questioned as a nurse walked in to change his bandages.

"You're awake," she said, looking at me surprised. She paged someone and began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

I winched, trying not to show how close I was to fainting.

Tyler was looking at me expectantly as the nurse started dabbing at his face and I wondered how I should answer his question.

"I don't know. It's all a blur. I'm just lucky I guess," I lied, before I could stop myself. I was surprised by how steady my voice sounded. Tyler nodded believing me.

"Wow, it was all so fast, I guess you probably blocked it out," he said and I didn't say anything. I didn't trust myself to lie that well twice. Another nurse came in and put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue cutting off the conversation.

I knew I wasn't crazy but there was no way to explain away what I'd seen. They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I was happy to get away from Tyler before I finally gave in and passed out. I was lucky…no concussion or any other serious injuries. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting for my doctor, with Tyler. Thankfully, the nurse had finished changing his bandages and I didn't have to deal with the sickening smell of his blood anymore.

Tyler kept apologizing and promising to make it up to me; I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. I felt guilty. If I had stayed home today then Tyler wouldn't have almost hit me…But then he might have hit someone else so I guess it was good I came to school.

I closed my eyes and hoped that Charlie hadn't told my mom. She'd be worrying herself into a crazed frenzy. Thinking of Charlie…where was he? Did the school tell him I was here?

"Bella, you have a visitor," the nurse said, giggling. What was so funny?

"Why are you pretending to be sleeping?" a husky voice asked.

My eyes flew open. Jacob was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him.

"Your boyfriend was really worried about you," the nurse said, walking out of the room before I could tell her that he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Hey, Jacob, I'm sorry-" Tyler began. Jacob glared at him.

"Next time, watch where you're going; you could have killed her!" he growled.

He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young; he was blond... and he attractive in a fake kind of perfect way; like he was photo-shopped or something. He was pale though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. Who was this guy?

"Good evening, Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen," Dr. Cullen said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, hoping he'd say I could leave. He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? The report said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I said, wondering if he was going to make me stay overnight for observation.

The doctor's ice-cold fingers probed lightly along my skull and I flinched. I heard a growl and looked over to see Jacob, who was glaring at Dr. Cullen, trembling with barely repressed fury, looking like he wanted to murder someone. My eyes narrowed.

"Tender?" Dr. Cullen asked, not looking toward Jacob.

"Just a headache," I mumbled I didn't want to insult him by bringing up the coldness of his hands. He probably had poor circulation or something.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden on Charlie.

"Maybe you should take it easy today. You did faint," The doctor advised. I glanced at Jacob.

"What if Jacob offered to help me out for the day?" I asked, I had a lot of questions to ask him anyway.

Dr. Cullen hesitated, glancing at Jacob who stared coldly back at him.

"I have no control over what Mr. Black does." He finally said.

"I'll stay with you," Jacob said, turning to me, ignoring the doctor.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "Bella has a few visitors in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands. What if it was my mom? She was probably driving herself off the wall.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, I'm good!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and leaping off hastily.

Too hastily – I stumbled and Jacob caught me and steadied me.

"Bella, you okay?" Jacob whispered anxiously, worry creasing his forehead.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm just a major klutz," I admitted.

Jacob grinned. "That's not true. No one falls into my arms quite as gracefully as you do,"

I made a face. Was that a compliment?

"…Thank you," I said slowly.

Jacob nodded and patted my back. "You're welcome," he said.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Dr. Cullen suggested as Jacob let me go.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart.

"Yeah, I always have good luck when I'm with Jacob," I joked, but I sent him a hard glance to let him know I remembered what happened.

"Oh, well, that's nice," Dr. Cullen said, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

Then he looked away at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. I felt like something was off. Did the doctor know about what happened? Was he in on it?

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Jacob's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, trying not to sound wary.

He took a step back from me, his expression changing. He realized what I wanted to talk about and his jaw suddenly clenched.

"No," he said, indifferently, walking away from me.

It hurt with a surprising intensity—like someone had stabbed me in the chest. I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler before following after him. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me. His eyes were stony and his face was unreadable.

"Why are you following me?" he asked in a firm, gruff voice.

I took a deep breath. "How did you stop the van?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just stared at me penetratingly. He didn't respond in any way; his face didn't change. His coldness intimidated me. He was so different from the guy I'd come to know in the last few weeks.

"What are you talking about?" he finally said.

"You were by your car. Then you disappeared and suddenly I was pulled out of the way of the van and you were pinning me to the ground. Then you stood up and that van was going to crush us both – and you stopped it, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all and I other than a headache I don't have a scratch on me. Would you care to explain how that happened?" I stated, crossing my arms to seem tougher than I really was.

Jacob was quiet for a minute then he rolled his eyes and came closer to me.

"You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" he said, brushing my hair out of my face and caressing my cheek.

"I know what I saw," I said, pushing him away.

"You were by your car-" I started but Jacob interrupted me.

"No, I wasn't." he said casually.

"I saw you." I repeated, refusing to let it go. I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Bella, I was on my way over to you to say _**'Hi'**_ when I noticed the van coming, so I sprinted over and I tackled you out of the way." He stared fiercely into my eyes, and his voice was harsh as he leaned against me, his arm on both sides of my body keeping me where I was.

I couldn't breathe, speak, swallow or hear anything outside of my own painfully thudding heartbeat. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. He spoke the words right into my face; his breath was as hot as his skin, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw and shook my head, refusing to let him lie to me.

"You fainted…You don't know-" he started but I shook my head again.

"No," I repeated. His dark eyes blazed and he let down his guard.

"Please, Bella." He begged his voice filled with distress.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," he whispered, anxiously, the pleading in his voice overpowering.

"I barely know you," I stated and Jacob recoiled, moving away from me.

His face returned back to the hard facade that he was hiding behind, but all I could see was the pain in his eyes.

"You're right. You barely know me. I want to explain—" He broke off and shook his head. Then he sucked in a deep breath. "But I can't explain…not now." he said, calmly. "I wish I could."

"You owe me an explanation," I argued.

"I told you- I can't tell you anything." He said.

I flinched back from the bitterness in his voice.

"Can you give me something?" I asked.

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"I never asked you to lie for me!" he snapped, losing it. "I didn't ask for you to come here and disrupt everything I worked so hard to build! I never asked for any of this! You should have stayed in Phoenix!"

His face was stressed, cautious; the wrath never fully left his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry that I came to Forks and met a bipolar asshole like you!" I cursed, I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He studied my face for a long moment, speculating; the anger draining from his face at the sight of my tears.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean it. I just…I don't know what…" he stopped talking and closed his eyes.

"Jacob, please," I whispered "Won't you tell me what happened?"

But Jacob didn't seem to be listening. He was taking deep, slow breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I won't tell you," he finally said, proving that he'd heard me.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not going to tell anybody." I promised.

Surprise flitted across his face. "I didn't think you would." He said.

He shook his head. "Anyway it doesn't matter." He said.

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "I saved your life. You should be thanking me, instead of interrogating me."

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

Then I waited for him to tell me. He chuckled.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" he said.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"In that case... There's nothing more to say." He said.

I gaped. "There's everything more to say! You haven't said anything yet!"

We scowled at each other in silence. He suddenly started to walk past me, striding back down the hall.

"Why did you even bother?" I yelled after him.

He paused, and for a brief moment he paused, mid-step, and whirled to face me. His face was unexpectedly vulnerable. His expression was wounded.

"Because I didn't want you to die," he whispered. And then he turned his back on me and walked away.

I was so lost; it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway. The waiting room was not as unpleasant as I'd feared. Mike and Jessica were sitting with Charlie. Charlie rushed to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him, patting his back.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, pulling away enough to see my face.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I explained and Charlie let me go.

I sighed in relief before I was pulled into another hug.

"Bella, I thought you were dead!" Jessica said, crying openly.

"I'm fine, Jess," I said, surprised.

I didn't know she cared about me that much. She held me, babbling apologies about something but she was crying so hard that I couldn't understand her.

"Let her go, Jess," Mike said, trying to pry Jessica off of me.

Jessica latched on to Charlie, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bella," Mike said, patting my arm.

"Thank you," I said, glad that he wasn't being as hysterical as Jessica. Charlie managed to get away from Jessica and came to stand beside me.

"Let's go," I urged.

Charlie put one arm over my shoulder, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved awkwardly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. We drove in silence. I wanted to say something to Charlie but I couldn't think of anything.

"_Hey, Dad, sorry I almost died, but thanks for the snow chains. I'm sure they would have been a big help later when I drove home…You know, if I hadn't almost been crushed,"_ I thought.

When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.

"Um... you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.

"You told Mom," I said, evenly.

"Sorry." He said, sheepishly.

I rushed out of the cruiser, hoping to talk to my mom before she made herself sick. My mom was in hysterics, of course.

"Mom, I'm okay." I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

I'd been on the phone with her for over three hours and she was only just calming down. She begged me to come home - forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment – and it took everything I had not to pack up and leave. This _was the out I'd been looking for but…_

_"Relax, it's just a classroom." a deep, rich, husky voice called from somewhere to my left._

_I turned around and saw a man leaning against the wall with one foot propped against the wall while the other long leg braced holding him upright under a shelter._

_His eyes were lowered to a piece of paper in his free hand. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and a tight pair of black jeans that looked molded to fit the heavy muscles and show off those long legs._

_He glanced up, meeting my eyes, and I stopped breathing..._

I was consumed by the mystery Jacob presented, and more than a little interested in Jacob himself. How could he be so compassionate and concerned one minute and so cold the next?

**Stupid (adjective): not intelligent: having or showing a lack of ability to learn and understand things: not sensible or logical.**

**Full Definition of STUPID**

**1a: slow of mind: obtuse**

**B: given to unintelligent decisions or acts: acting in an unintelligent or careless manner**

**C: lacking intelligence or reason**

**2: marked by or resulting from unreasoned thinking or acting**

**Synonyms include; unwise, ridiculous, irresponsible, ill-advised, and **_**Bella Swan.**_

I didn't want to leave Forks and it wasn't just because of Jacob Black. I was finding out things about Charlie, I had friends, real live people, who cared whether I lived or died. I still missed my mother though, but other than being worried she didn't seem to really need me anymore. Charlie needed me. He couldn't cook and he needed someone to keep the house clean. After my mom hung up, I went to make dinner for Charlie but he refused to let me cook.

"I'll order a pizza," he said, "You go relax," he said.

I wanted to argue but I'd done that enough for one day. I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. I took a few Tylenol from the bathroom as the discomfort eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Jacob Black.

**Author's note; I hope you enjoyed the insight into the mind of Jacob Black. **

**I'd like to thank April-Shower82 for all her hard work editing this story. **

**She is amazing! Here's a link to an interview she did. **

dcmllbeautifulmess. ?utm_medium=facebook&amp;utm_source=twitterfeed&amp;m=1

**Check it out, okay! **

**Please review and Pm you thoughts.**

**Constructive criticism**** welcome. **

**No flames!**


	5. Chapter 4: Invitations

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Four: INVITATIONS**

"**I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it tracks me as I walk, an ugly shadow made by myself." ― Rosamund Lupton, Sister**

* * *

_In my dream it was very dark, and I seemed to be walking in an endless circle. I was following someone but I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, always staying in sight but always three steps ahead. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him. Finally I shouted at him._

"_Wait please!" I cried._

_The man paused and waited for me to catch up. Just as I made it to his side I tripped and just as I was about to fall he caught me. I looked up to thank him and found myself staring into the dark, beautiful eyes of Jacob Black._

_I gasped and jumped away. Jacob just stared at me, eyes glowing with amusement._

"_W-why are you here?" I asked, confused._

_He chuckled and tilted his head slowly, gazing at me like a predator on the hunt. One side of his mouth lifted into the barest hint of a smile. _

_"I was looking for you," he said quietly, as he came close enough to touch, towering over me._

_I looked up, stunned. _

_"Why were you looking for me here?" I asked, looking around the dark forest. _

"_Where else would I find such a beautiful woman such as you?" he asked, as his voice lowered, soft and rich as he reached out to stroke my cheek. _

_My breath caught, as the heat from his hand caressed my face and I leaned into his touch._

_"Have you forgiven him, Bella?" He asked, and I remembered the fight I'd had with Jacob earlier in the hospital. _

_I jumped back, one hand flying to my cheek as I blushed, angry at myself for forgetting. _

_Jacob chuckled and I glared at him._

_"Are you ready to tell me the truth, yet?" I asked._

_"Still stuck on that? You're a stubborn one, huh?" He paused, watching the anger cross my face._

_"I wouldn't be so stubborn if you would stop being such an ass and tell me the truth," I replied. _

_"Let me show you something," Jacob said, as he took my hand and led me through the forest._

_As we walked, he spoke of animals that lived in the forest and handed me berries from a bush to try. _

"_I really missed you, today," he said._

_I laughed._

"_You just saw me a couple of hours ago and we argued," I said._

_Jacob shrugged. _

"_I know, but being without you for longer than a minute is too long," he admitted and to my surprise a flood of happiness washed over me._

_Even though this was a dream, it was still nice to know he enjoys my company. This was nice and even though I was still angry and suspicious of Real Jacob I just wanted to keep on feeling good and talking to him. I was staring at him amazed by the tenderness in his eyes._

_He was stunning and exposed. _

_He was witty, and pleasant. _

"_If the real Jacob ever took me on an adventure like this I'd think he was a mind reader," I said, laughing._

_Dream Jacob froze. _

"_Real Jacob?" he questioned._

_I nodded._

"_This is just a dream," I stated._

_Jacob frowned. _

"_Bella," he said and paused._

"_Yes," I said, confused._

"_Are you ready to forgive him, yet?" he asked._

_I shook my head._

"_No," I admitted. "Not until he tells me the truth,"_

_He frowned. _

"_Things aren't always as black and white as they appear. What's the difference between the truth and silence?" he muttered._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_Jacob surprised me. Cupping the back of my neck, he brought his mouth to mine, possessing and owning in a way that I couldn't describe. Our lips touched and, even though this was just part of my dream, it was the best kiss of my life. _

_His lips, firm and searing, moved against mine until I was gasping for breath. He captured the sound, taking advantage of my open lips to run his tongue along them. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, as he dived deeper._

_It was like fire and heaven and everything in between rolled up in one._

_It felt like I was being consumed as I kissed him back desperately. I met Jacob's tongue with my own and was rewarded with a low groan as he tightened his grip._

_When he pulled away, I was so weak at the knees that I fell against him._

"_In case I never get to do that," he said, sadly._

"_Jacob, why did you…?" I didn't get to finish the question because Jacob let go off me and took off into the woods, ripping his clothes off as he went._

_When he was gone I stood there, listening to the mournful cry of a lone wolf in the distance._

* * *

Troubled, I woke with a start, shooting straight up in bed, and froze wide eyed unable to believe how vivid and real the dream had been. I brought my fingers to my lips surprised they weren't hot from Jacob's heated skin. I wasn't prepared for the emptiness that spread throughout my body.

It was a long time before I was able to go back to sleep.

After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but he never kissed me again and he always stayed at a distance. Sometimes we talked, well I talked and he'd listen. Sometimes we'd just walk in silence until it was time for me to wake up.

The month that followed the accident was…tense.

To my disappointment, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was drowning in guilt. He was following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow.

I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything was for him to stop torturing himself. He followed me between classes and sat next to me at lunch, constantly apologizing. Mike was annoyed with his behavior and made a point to remind him what he almost did at every turn.

"Hey, Tyler, how was your week?" Mike asked, after Tyler and I sat down at the lunch table.

Tyler insisted on carrying my lunch.

* * *

"_That's really unnecessary. I can carry my own lunch!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my temper in check._

_I wasn't a child. I could carry my own lunch. _

"_I almost killed you. The least I can do for you is take your lunch to the table," he said, paying for my food._

* * *

"My week was okay," Tyler mumbled but I could tell he was lying.

He looked pale and worn-out; like he hadn't been sleeping and he wasn't eating his lunch.

"That's good," Mike said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "It would be a shame if you almost ran over someone else," he added.

Tyler looked down.

"Leave him alone," I said, glaring at Mike.

"I'm only joking around." Mike said, looking at Tyler.

"Did they let you keep your license? After what you did I'm surprised Chief Swan didn't put you in jail," Mike commented.

Charlie had been livid. If it wasn't for the fact that I refused to press charges then I think Tyler would be rotting in jail for a long time.

"Shut up," I growled.

Tyler looked miserable.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He said, standing up.

"You don't have to go," I said.

"Yeah, I just remembered something I have to do. I'm sorry again Bella." He said, leaving the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped at Mike.

"What?" he said, faking confusion.

"It's obvious that the guy feels bad enough already," I said.

Mike shrugged.

"It's not enough," Mike said.

"Why not? I'm here! I'm fine! Why can't you just let it go?" I hissed.

"Because he could have killed you!" Mike snapped. "I don't even know how you managed to survive the accident! You could've been dead and unlike you that's not something that I'm willing to let go of!" he stormed off.

The next day, Tyler came to school on a bike. He followed me around, carrying my books, apologizing and trying to make amends. During lunch he gave Mike his license…what was left of it anyway. Last night, he'd cut it in half with a pair of scissors then put it in the shredder when that didn't feel like enough.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" Mike asked, barely glancing at the remains of Tyler's license. "Put yourself in the shredder and then get back to me,"

Tyler looked agonized.

"There's nothing I can do to make this right," he told me.

"Don't let Mike get to you," I said, patting his shoulder.

"You can say it, Bella. You think I'm a horrible person," he accused.

"I've seen terrible people and you aren't one of them," I said.

I could tell that he didn't believe me and I wasn't sure what else I could do.

No one seemed concerned about Jacob, though that was probably because I didn't tell anyone what he did. I just kept using the excuse that I didn't remember or that I was just lucky. I don't know why I was lying for him considering that he wasn't talking to me. How pathetic was that?

Embry, Quil and Jacob sat at the same table as always, eating, and talking only among themselves. Embry and Quil sent what they thought were subtle glances my way but Jacob said something and they stopped. Jacob looked at me and frowned before he looked away. When he sat next to me in class, always as close to me as the table would allow without him being on top of me, he looked so stony and reserved. Even when we had to do group projects we barely talked. His hand no longer brushed mine and he no longer joked or smirked. It felt like we were strangers.

Sometimes, I'd look up from whatever the assignment was and find him staring at me out of the corner of his eye with this troubled expression. Like there was something he wanted to say but he never spoke to me again.

Some days Tyler would carry my books to class for me or show up just as class was ending to see if he could help me with anything. On those days Jacob's fists would suddenly ball up, and he'd stare out the window.

What was his problem?

Did he wish that he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van?

Was he mad that I knew about his super powers?

I was almost positive that he was secretly superman but I had no way to be sure.

There was no other conclusion I could come to.

I did some research but unless he was secretly an Alien, a lab experiment, or was maybe taking steroids than I was at a lost.

I wanted very much to talk to him, but I wasn't sure what to say. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so angry and we'd said some stuff that we didn't mean. I shouldn't have pushed him to tell me. He had just saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into guilt.

He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking at me before I even came through the door. I sat down, expecting him to turn away from me. But he didn't. He looked directly at me with an edgy expression then turned to look at the board. He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking at me before I even came through the door. I sat down, expecting him to turn away from me. But he didn't. He looked directly at me with a wounded expression then turned to look at the board.

"Hello, Jacob," I said pleasantly, to show him I wasn't mad anymore.

He turned his head snapped up, meeting my gaze. He stared at me for a moment.

"Hey Bells," he said his voice low, a hint of a smile forming.

Then he nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself- from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot.

I watched as the bags under his eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day; like he wasn't sleeping. But in class I ignored his staring just as he ignored mine.

I was glum. And the dreams continued.

* * *

_In my dreams, I'd chase dream Jacob through the woods._

"_Why won't you talk to me, anymore?" I'd ask._

_Dream Jacob would just look back at me with a longing look, never slowing his stride._

"_Because there is nothing I can say," he'd said._

* * *

The shortness of my e-mails alerted my mom to my depression and she called a few times, concerned. I confessed that I was having issues with a boy but I refused to give her the details. It wasn't just Jacob and Tyler that had me down it the weather too. I missed the sun.

Mike was really starting to upset me. Every time I almost had Tyler in a better mood, Mike would say something and everything would crumble.

"Why are you so hard on him?" I asked.

Mike glared at me.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you and it pisses me of that he didn't get any jail time. If it had been anyone else they probably wouldn't be as forgiving," he growled and I flinched, surprised by his hostility.

"What's wrong with you? He's doing the best he can," I scolded.

"Yeah, well his best isn't good enough so leave me alone!" he shouted, causing others to look in our direction.

"Well, it doesn't concern you so mind your business," I said, firmly.

"Well, my issue with Tyler doesn't concern you either but here you are," he shot back.

We argued for a while before I gave up. Mike wasn't backing down and I wasn't sure what else I could do.

I sighed and turned around to go to my class.

Jacob stood there, leaning against the lockers, watching me with an indecipherable expression.

"What?" I blurted.

"You'll forgive and accept someone who almost killed you but you won't talk to me because I won't tell you how I was able to save your life?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, unable to respond.

"He didn't do it on purpose," I mumbled, finally.

Jacob nodded and walked past me without another word.

The snow washed away for good after that one hazardously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. Tyler was glad that there wouldn't be any more accidents. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.

Jessica reminded me of the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.

"I'm going to ask Mike." She said, cheerfully on the phone.

"That's great," I said, not wanting her to know that I wasn't on such friendly terms with Mike at the moment.

"So are you going to ask anyone?" she questioned.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I admitted.

I was a terrible dancer. I was kicked out of ballet class when I was nine because there was nothing more the teacher could do for me.

"You can't just 'Not' go." She persisted. "It won't be as much fun without you,"

"You'll have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

"Alright, but I'm not giving up on you, Belle," Jessica said, before changing the subject.

"Did you hear about what happened with Tyler and Lauren?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, Lauren was asking Tyler if he wanted to go to the dance with her and he just blew her off! They've been growing apart lately. I think he's planning on breaking up with her," she gossiped.

I instantly felt horrible. Tyler had been going through so much lately. I didn't even think about what was happening to his relationship with Lauren.

Lauren was the tall, leggy, blonde who always ignored me during lunch. She was gorgeous and popular with her unkind blue eyes, her sarcastic smile, and model like figure.

It was hard to picture her having relationship issues. But, according to Jessica, her relationship with Tyler was falling apart.

Lauren and Tyler had starting dating three months before I moved from Phoenix and had apparently been inseparable. Now it was rare to see them together. Lauren was always either alone or with her friends and Tyler was always...with me.

Was his guilt over the accident ruining his relationship too?

It was hard to feel sorry for Lauren. She reminded me a lot of the girls who used to pick on me back in Phoenix. But I'd talk to Tyler and see if I could get him to talk to Lauren.

Jessica and I talked for a few more minutes before I had to get off the phone so I could make dinner for Charlie.

Charlie had been acting weird around me. He was acting like I was made out of glass or something. He barely let me cook and told me that I didn't have to do anything around the house. Most kids would be happy not to have to do anything but it was driving me crazy. I needed to feel useful.

I got to work in the kitchen; I was going to make his favorite dinner, Grilled Steak with Roasted Potatoes, then I was going to clean the house before Charlie got home and hid the cleaning supplies.

Charlie came home sooner than expected and I quickly hid the broom before he caught me sweeping.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he walked in the kitchen.

"I made dinner," I blurted, trying to distract him.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to take us out to eat," Charlie said and I hurried to set the table.

"I don't mind cooking," I said, as Charlie took the plates from me.

"Well, since you cooked I can set the table," he said, and I wanted to scream.

What was up with guys treating me like I couldn't do anything? I wasn't incompetent!

"I can do that," I said, trying to disguise my irritation.

"I got it. Why don't you sit down while I go get the food?" he suggested.

I nodded and walked around him. I defiantly picked up the plate of stakes and set them on the table. Charlie grabbed the potatoes and did the same. After we sat down and Charlie said that he would go grocery shopping with me tomorrow I decided to broach the subject of Charlie's treatment of me.

"You know I can go grocery shopping alone," I said.

"I don't mind going with you," he said, as he took a bite of his steak.

"I know you don't, Dad," I said quietly. "But I wanted to go by myself,"

"What if something happens?" Charlie said.

"Nothing is going to happen," I assured him.

"Your right," he agreed and I smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen because I'm going to be there to make sure that you stay safe," he said. "And we're going out for dinner tomorrow, so don't cook anything,"

I wanted to push but Charlie had been stressed lately and I didn't want to put too much pressure on him. I'd call mom later and ask if she could talk to him.

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual chatty self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes.

"What's wrong, Jess?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Did something happen with Mike?" I pressed.

Jessica said nothing and I let it drop.

If Mike had turned her down, then I was going to give him a piece of my mind. First he was being mean to Tyler and now Jessica? What was wrong with him? My suspicions were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, ignoring him as she talked to me about homework. Mike was unusually quiet.

Mike was still quiet as he walked with me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until after class, I was still in my seat and he stood next to my desk. As always, I was entirely too aware of Jacob sitting close enough to touch. Instead of leaving like he usually did, today he continued to sit with us. He stared at us with annoyance and I felt my temper spark. After our last conversation, I realized that we would probably never get over this issue

"So, did Jessica ask you to the dance?" I asked, trying to pretend I didn't know.

"Yes, she did," Mike said, looking at the floor. "I told her I had to think about it." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone.

It was obvious to anyone who had eyes that Jessica liked him. There was no reason for him to turn her down…unless…

"Did someone else already ask you?" I questioned.

His face was bright red as he looked down again.

"Actually, I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me." He asked.

I paused for a moment, with the arguments we'd been having lately I don't know why he would even consider that I would ask him. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Jacob's head turned in my direction. He was looking at us, his eyes darkened with anger.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" he asked, looking disappointed.

Did Jacob notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No," I said shortly.

"I'm not going to the dance at all." I admitted.

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

I don't dance.

I _can't_ dance.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I blurted. I needed to get out of town anyway - it was suddenly the perfect time to go. If only my mom could get Charlie to stop being so damn overprotective!

"Can't you go some other weekend?" he asked.

"Why should I? Either way I'm not going to the dance," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer- she might ask someone else." I warned.

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, crestfallen, to walk back to his seat.

I closed my eyes in frustration, there wasn't this much drama in Phoenix. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.

And Jacob was staring at me, that familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his dark eyes.

I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look away. But instead he continued to gaze with penetrating intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake. I wanted to touch him -More than anything. Just as I was about to move my hand we were interrupted.

"Mr. Black?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" Jacob said, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.

Mr. Banner smirked.

"Maybe if you spent less time staring at Ms. Swan and more time paying attention to the lesson, you'd know." He said.

Jacob shrugged.

"Probably, but I guess we'll never know," he said.

Mr. Banner huffed and went back to teaching.

I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. He wasn't going to win this. I tried to be civil and I wasn't going to crack because of a pair of intense, dark eyes.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.

"Bells?"

His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a month.

I turned slowly, reluctantly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-handsome face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was pleading. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again or are you just going to make another snide comment?" I finally asked an unintentional note of sarcasm in my voice.

His lips turned up, forming a smile.

"First, you're the one who stopped talking to me. Second, Yes but I probably shouldn't," he admitted.

"Then what do you want, Jacob?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, honey," He sounded sincere.

"I wish I could explain. If I could I would tell you everything." He said.

He chuckled bitterly.

"But maybe it's better this way, maybe." His face was very serious.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.

Jacob looked pained.

"I can't be friends with you. It's too hard," he said.

My eyes narrowed. What was he trying to say?

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?"

The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. He narrowed his eyes.

"Regret for what?" he asked, harshly.

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me." I said.

He was dumbfounded. He stared at me in disbelief. He started trembling with barely repressed rage.

When he finally spoke, I could tell he was livid.

"You still think I regret saving your life?" he asked.

"I know you do," I snapped.

"You don't know anything!" he snapped back, angrily.

He was definitely mad.

"I don't regret saving you. I do it again in a heartbeat! If you think that I'm that much of a _**monster**_ then maybe I should have been the one to get crushed." He growled.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. He was still trembling, then his eyes got wide and he turned and ran out of the room.

I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up.

A shadow fell over me and I looked up.

It was one of the Cullens.

He was lanky, less bulky than the other two boys I had seen, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was also chalky pale, paler than me, the albino. He had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise like shadows. Just like Jacob and his friends but his were like he was almost done recovering from a broken nose.

He was nice looking, probably one of the best looking guys I had ever seen.

Not as handsome as Jacob Black, though

"Here," he said in a quiet, musical voice.

He'd already stacked my books into a pile. He handed them to me with a gentlemanly smile.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued.

"I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. You must be Isabella Swan." He said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Oh," he said, looking shocked.

"I mean," I stuttered, surprised at my rudeness.

"I prefer Bella," I said, politely.

"Alright, Bella," he said, his smile growing.

My mind was spinning with confusion. Why was he speaking to me? He was being perfectly polite. But something felt wrong.

"Do you have this class?" I asked, frowning.

I'd never seen him here before.

He laughed a soft, fake laugh.

"Oh, I was just passing by." he said, with a twinkle in his eyes, which were a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

I grimaced. What kind of color was that?

"Do you wear contacts?" I blurted.

"No, what makes you say that?" he asked, puzzled.

I looked away. He had to be lying. No one's eyes were just naturally that color.

"No reason," I said.

"Alright then," he said.

Something was off about him. He was just _too_ nice. Was there such a thing as too nice? What was his motive? Why did I think he had a motive?

"I could carry these for you if you want," Edward said, gesturing to the pile of books still in his arms.

"No, I got it." I said, taking my books.

I'd had enough of people treating me like I couldn't do anything by myself.

He stood there as if he were waiting for something. His face frustrated. When he noticed me looking his face instantly shifted back into a smile.

"Thank you," I said, slowly.

His eyes narrowed but he continued to smile.

_God weren't his cheeks tired._

"You're welcome," he said, still waiting.

He leaned closer to me and took a deep breath.

"You smell very nice, Bella," he said.

That was a weird thing to say.

I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and walked off to Gym without looking back.

That guy was creepy and for some reason his cologne smelled like a mix of bleach and cough syrup.

Gym sucked. We'd moved on to basketball. My team learned not to pass me the ball, but not until after I tried to make the basket and it bounced off the rim and hit one my teammates in the face. Then I tripped and fell on our team captain. Mike didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day and I was grateful I wasn't sure how much more of Mike's attitude I could take.

It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts another thing he felt guilty for. His parents insurance didn't cover the damages so they had to pay out of pocket.

I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. I balled up my fist ready to punch them. Until I realized who it was. I started walking again.

"Hello Lauren," I said.

"Bella," she said, eyes cold and fist clenched.

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from my boyfriend," she ordered.

"What?" I questioned, surprised by the ambush.

"You heard me," she said angrily. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but it's not going to work," she said.

"There is nothing going on between Tyler and me," I said firmly.

"I know, but I'm stopping this thing before it starts. Stay away from my boyfriend." She said.

"Tyler is only hanging out with me because he feels guilty about the accident. Maybe if you talked to him about it-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't know why he's so hung up on that. Honestly, it's not like anyone died," She said, with of her hand, like it was nothing.

"Tyler is going through a rough time he needs you to be there for him," I tried to reason.

"And I need him to get over it and man up so he can take me to the dance," she bitched.

Wow, she was really selfish.

"Is this how you talk to him when you're alone? You just tell him to get over it?" I asked, angrily.

'What if I do? "She asked.

"Then I feel sorry for Tyler," I said, before I could stop myself.

Lauren looked hurt and I felt bad, before I could apologize she walked off, back toward the school. I heard someone sigh.

Jacob was walking past the front of my truck, he looked at me then in the direction Lauren went and shook his head in disapproval, frowning. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me.

What did he know?

I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Jacob was on his motorcycle already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off.

He stopped there – I guess to wait for his friends; I could see the two of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria.

Why would he stop in front of me though? It's not like his friends could fit on his bike.

He looked at me and turned off his bike. He looked like he was about to get off and come talk to me when he looked over at something behind me.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the bike in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler Crowley riding his red bicycle. .

I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, and then gave up.

"Hi, Tyler." I said, nervously.

Did he hear what I said to Lauren?

Was he mad?

"Hey, Bella, did you get estimate on how much it'll cost to get that dent out and your paint touched up?" He asked, looking worn-out and dejected.

"My dad said he knows a mechanic who can take care of it," I explained.

"Will you send me the bill afterwards?" he continued.

"I'm not going to let you pay for it. I have insurance and a job." My voice sounded a little sharp.

I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike, Jacob and Lauren had already used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Please Bella? I need to make it right," he pleaded.

"You want to make it right -" I hissed, heatedly.

Tyler took a step back, eyes widening and I took a calming breath. Yelling at Tyler wouldn't fix anything.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my exasperation. "If you want to make it right why not start with your girlfriend. I heard she wants to ask you to the dance."

"I can't deal with her right now. She doesn't get it. All she cares about is partying and going to the dance and pretending that everything is fine when it isn't. I just can't do it. Not anymore," He confessed.

And before I could respond, he rode off.

"Send me the bill!" He called, before disappearing.

I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Embry and Quil walking away from Jacob. I guess they finished they're conversation while I wasn't looking.

Jacob's eyes were on me. He was frowning and looked as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal and I revved the engine.

"Move it or lose it," I mouthed.

Jacob smirked and waved before speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, it might be Lauren calling to give me my third warning, but it might be Charlie or my mom.

It was Jessica, and she was ecstatic; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred.

She had to go; she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I decided to keep my mouth shut about Lauren marking her territory earlier.

Jessica tried again to get me to come to the dance but I told her I decided to go to Seattle that night.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner - dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Jacob had spoken today. What did he mean; he can't be friends with me?

My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must have realized how complicated I was; he must not want to deal with me anymore... so we couldn't even be friends... because he couldn't deal with all the drama I brought. He was just a natural flirt and he probably thought that he was in over his head with me.

Of course he wasn't interested in me; I thought angrily, my eyes stinging - a delayed reaction to the onions.

I wasn't interesting. And he was.

_Exciting... and sexy... and mysterious... and amusing... and handsome... and possibly able to stop moving vans with his hands._

_**If he didn't like you then why was he upset that you won't talk to him?**_

I ignored the voice protesting in my head.

Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would focus more on my studies, like I'd been doing for the past 17 years, and then hopefully earn a scholarship to some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.

Charlie made a face when he came home and smelled the green peppers.

"I thought I told you I was taking us out for dinner," Charlie said, looking at me like committed a crime by cooking.

I rubbed the back of my neck guiltily. "I forgot," I mumbled.

Charlie looked at the food like it had offended him in some way. But he was a cop, and a guy, so he was brave enough to take the first bite.

He seemed to like it but then he frowned again.

"I was going to take us to this new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago," he said.

"I'm sorry, dad," I said, looking at my feet.

"It's okay, Bells," Charlie said, taking another bite. "We'll go tomorrow night,"

He sat down and I placed a plate of enchiladas in front of him. I made my own plate and we sat together eating in silence for a few minutes.

"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella?" he asked.

"Um, I wanted to know if it's okay with you if I go to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday." I asked.

"That's a three hour trip. Why do you want to go to Seattle?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car.

Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.

"I know. I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to." I said, hurriedly.

I'd rather drive for 4 hours then have to spend a single moment at the dance.

"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.

"Yes." I said, firmly.

"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost," he worried.

"Dad, Phoenix is twice the size of Seattle - and I can read a map, don't worry about it." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, hopeful.

No, not really. It wasn't because I didn't want to spend time with Charlie, I loved him, but I felt smothered. At school Tyler and Mike were always around somewhere and at home Charlie wouldn't let me do anything. I just wanted some time to myself.

"That's all right, Dad, I want to go by myself," I said.

Charlie looked hesitant.

"What if something happens?" he asked.

I looked away.

"Dad, I'll be fine," I said.

"What if your car breaks down or someone tries to mug you or carjack you or-"

"Dad, stop!" I demanded.

Charlie looked shocked.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I said.

"You don't know that," he said.

"I do know that," I said. "I'm clumsy but I'm not dumb and I'm not inept. I survived the car accident without a scratch. I lived with my mom for Pete's sake!"

Charlie nodded but I could tell that this wasn't over.

"What about the dance?" he asked.

Why? Why couldn't I ever catch a break?

"No - I don't dance, Dad." I said, hastily.

He, of all people, should understand that - I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.

He did understand.

"Oh, that's right," he realized.

"So, can I go?" I asked.

Charlie seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Fine," he grumbled, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, clearing the table.

Charlie refused to let me wash the dishes so I went upstairs and finished my homework and studied until I got tired.

* * *

_That night, I explained what happened to dream Jacob and told him my thoughts._

"_Real Jacob doesn't want to be my friend." I said._

_Dream Jacob kept his distance but I could tell he was listening._

"_I can understand why. He's exciting... and sexy... and mysterious... and amusing... and handsome… and I'm-" I started but dream Jacob interrupted._

"_You're smart and gorgeous and sassy," Dream Jacob said._

_I shook my head. _

"_I'm plain and uninteresting," I said with a sigh. "And I come with too much baggage."_

"_You're incredible and if that jerk doesn't know how amazing you are then it's his loss," Dream Jacob said. "Besides, I'm sure he has a lot of baggage himself,"_

"_But that jerk is you," I pointed out._

_Dream Jacob frowned and then I woke up._

* * *

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from Jacob's motorcycle as I could.

Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright.

Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

He was wearing a dark button-up shirt with the top two buttons open and some loose fitting jeans.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" he asked, pretending he didn't know what I was talking about.

_What's up with him?_

He held my key out as he spoke.

As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air." I asked.

"Bella, you are exceptionally unobservant. You parked your truck next to me." He said his voice was quiet and muted.

I glance at the shiny Volvo I was parked next to.

I scowled at him.

_Why was he bothering me?_

His eyes were a deep, golden honey color.

Didn't wear contacts, _what a joke!_

Did he change the color this morning?

Then I had to look down, to keep from saying something.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar husky voice call.

I turned and saw Jacob running over.

He stopped in front of me and glared at Edward.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" he growled.

I looked at him confused.

Edward glared at him.

This was a step up from the disturbing smiles he kept giving me

"I was just having a conversation with Isabella, so if you don't mind," he said, stepping closer to me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" I growled.

He looked surprised at my anger. I was shocked too. What was it about Edward Cullen that made me edgy?

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied, horribly but Edward seemed to buy it.

Edward nodded in understanding.

"You should get more rest Isabel-" I glared at him

"Bella," I said.

Edward sent me a dazzling smile.

"Why thank you, Bella, for reminding me," he said.

I felt my eye twitch.

I forced myself to smile back.

"You're welcome," I said, hiding my irritation.

"Leave," Jacob demanded, glaring at Edward.

Edward sent him a dark look before turning back to me.

"I must get to class or I'm going to be late," he said.

He leaned in and took a deep breath.

"You smell very nice today," he said, before walking away.

Weirdo.

I turned to Jacob and gave him a look over. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie, a tight white shirt that showed off his muscle body, and some dark gray jeans.

He looked nice.

"Why were you talking to that jerk?" he asked, breaking me from my ogling.

I glared at him.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away from me, not irritating me to death." I added.

"I wanted to ask something but Tyler got in the way. You seemed to be in a bad mood afterwards so I decided to talk to you later," he explained.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm not going to stay away from you," he declared.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

What was _**wrong **_with me?

Anger flashed in his dark eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, and he clenched his fist.

"Bella, you are being crazy," he said, his low voice cold.

"I'm not crazy," I snapped, then winced.

I was having a bad day. My palms tingled - I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonaggressive person. I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called.

I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"You have to admit that constantly accusing me of wanting you dead is not the way to have a conversation," he said as we walked.

I ignored him.

"Because it isn't true," he continued, "I don't want you dead."

"Then what do you want from me?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you distracted me," he chuckled.

He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked harshly.

"Maybe," He teased. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

I sighed.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?" I asked, resigned.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday-" He started.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him.

My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.

His eyes were mischievously amused. "You love interrupting me, don't you?"

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you could give me a ride." He asked, with a smirk.

That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Can you give me a ride to Seattle?" He asked.

I was stunned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and I'm sure if your truck can make it there, plus it's safer than my motorcycle."

"I hardly know you," I said, thinking of how Charlie would feel if I rode to Seattle with a strange boy.

"We can get to know each other better along the way," he said, countering my argument.

"I want to be alone," I said, that was the whole point of the trip in the first place.

I needed some time away from the people here. I felt suffocated.

"But Seattle is a dangerous place and once we get there we can go our separate ways," he argued.

"I won't take you to Seattle." I said, firmly.

I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.

"What if I pay for half of the gas? I know the gas expenses have to be a killer." he said.

He matched my pace again.

"No, and I don't see how that is any of your business." I growled.

"Well as your friend…" he started but I cut him off.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend." I chimed.

"I said we couldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be." He said, unhappily.

"Oh, thanks, now that _that's _all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm.

I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face.

This certainly didn't help me focus.

"It would safer for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But it's really hard to stay away from you, Bells."

His eyes were dangerously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice blazing. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Can I go with you to Seattle?" he asked, I saw something in his eyes that made me hesitate.

He was trying and I was being difficult. He did save my life and, up until the accident, he'd been one of the first friends I'd made here.

I nodded.

He smiled, and it was like the sun came out from behind the clouds, then his face became serious.

"You should stay away from the Cullens," he warned, looking at something behind me.

"I'll walk you to class." He said, and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away.

I looked behind me and saw Edward Cullen staring at us with a dark look in his eye.

* * *

**Author's note: So this chapter was really difficult to write. I hope it turned out okay.**

**So please review and let me know your thoughts. No flames please.**


	6. Chapter 5: Blood type

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

* * *

**A vampire joke :**

_Why was the young vampire a failure? _

_He fainted at the sight of blood!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: BLOOD TYPE **

_A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allow you to grow. – William Shakespeare_

* * *

I made my way to English, with Jacob's arm wrapped securely around my shoulder, in a daze. I didn't even realize when we walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Swan," Mr. Mason said in a dismissive tone.

"That's my fault Mr. Mason." Jacob said, to my disbelief.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"I had something urgent that I needed Bella's help with." Jacob said and gave me a wink.

Mr. Mason wasn't amused.

"Well next time, wait until after school," he said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, sure," he said.

He got a roguish look on his face and before I could say anything he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you after school, honey," he said, before leaving.

I stood there once again in a daze.

Was he serious?

"Ms. Swan if you are finished with your boyfriend then I suggest you take a seat," he said.

I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumbled and hurried to my seat.

I frowned when I noticed the seat next to me was empty. I looked around and found Mike sitting in the back of the class. He looked at me and I gestured to the seat next to me with my head.

Mike shook his head and looked back down at his book.

I felt hurt but I understood.

Mike and I hadn't been on the same page for a while now. He was fighting with Tyler, yelling at me, rejecting Jessica, and I just couldn't understand him. I looked up at the board to see what the lesson for the day was but I couldn't get myself to pay attention during class. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Jacob had said, and the way his eyes had looked or the feel of his warm lips against my cheek.

Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. But the Jacob from my dreams didn't act like that.

Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible.

I tried to sound eager, this was the first time we'd been ever to have a normal conversation. I saw Tyler waiting at the end of the hall. I looked over at Mike, who hadn't noticed yet, seeing how calm and content he looked. But when he saw Tyler it all faded away. His face twisted into a bitter mask and he stooped walking.

"I'll see you later," he said, then gave another glance at Tyler.

Tyler had noticed us and was walking in our direction, only a few feet away.

"I see you have an appointment with an attempted murderer," he said, loudly, before walking off.

Tyler looked low-spirited and I wanted to scream.

"Hey, Ty," I said, and Tyler gave a forced smile.

"Did you get that estimate?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, because I'm not letting you pay for it," I said and Tyler looked in the direction Mike went.

"I'll just ask your dad then," he said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mike's snide comments were nothing compared to Charlie's wrath and, unlike Mike, Charlie had a gun.

"I'm trying to make amends." Tyler said.

"Don't you think you've suffered enough? Don't you think you've given enough?" I asked.

"What's the price of a human life, Bella?" Tyler asked, and I didn't know what to say.

"You didn't kill anyone," I finally said and Tyler laughed.

It was a dark, brittle sound that made my chest hurt.

"How are you still alive, Bella?" he asked.

_I looked back at the truck and closed my eyes not wanting to see my death._

_"No!" someone yelled._

**_Bam!_**

_Suddenly I was snatched out of the way and I hit the ground. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and a weight settled on my body and made me to groan heavily as I felt something solid and hot pinning me to the ground._

_I opened my eyes to see Jacob Black on top of me. How did he get over here so fast? He stood up and I saw the van coming around to crush us both. Jacob put me down and stood up. I was about to scream for him to run when he held out his hands and caught the van like it was a ball. I stared at him amazed. The force of it threw him back into the car parked beside my truck, and the car shook with a loud crash, but Jacob continued standing. The van trembled and quaked against his arms, before stopping then it was silent for one long second before the screaming began._

_I stared at Jacob unable to believe what had just happened. Did he really just do that?_

I stared at Tyler, not saying anything.

Tyler looked away from me.

"I rack my brains every night and all I see is your terrified face then **_bam!_**" he punched his fist into his hand and I flinched.

"The van hits your car. Did you see the dent? That's where you were standing. So, how are you not a bleeding corpse? How are you standing here right now talking to me and trying to release me from my guilt? **_You should be dead!_**" Tyler accused and I was frozen.

"I-I told you," I stuttered and Tyler cut me off.

_Tyler was looking at me expectantly as the nurse started dabbing at his face and I wondered how I should answer his question._

_"I don't know. It's all a blur. I'm just lucky I guess," I lied, before I could stop myself. I was surprised by how steady my voice sounded. Tyler nodded believing me._

_"Wow, it was all so fast, I guess you probably blocked it out," he said and I didn't say anything. I didn't trust myself to lie that well twice._

"You're lying," he stated and I flinched.

"I'm not-" I started but he cut me off again.

"I know your lying and I don't know why you're lying. What's going on?" Tyler shouted and I flinched.

I stared at him with guarded eyes, unable to answer.

"I was just lucky," I finally said.

"I could've killed you," he said, brokenly.

"But you didn't," I argued.

Tyler shook his head and walked off. I stood there trembling. Tyler was losing it and he wanted answers but I didn't have them.

_"What do you want from me, Bella?"_

_"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."_

_"I never asked you to lie for me!" he snapped, losing it. "I didn't ask for you to come here and disrupt everything I worked so hard to build! I never asked for any of this! You should have stayed in Phoenix!"_

I turned to make my way to class and force myself to shake off the conversation…And very nearly slammed into the chest of the person that was standing behind me.

I blinked in surprise and glanced up at the tall figure, and flinched when I saw familiar dark eyes staring down at me with one black brow arched.

I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was to see him there. I hoped he hadn't heard my conversation with Tyler but judging by how close he was it was impossible for him not to have.

"Sorry about that," I said, lowering my gaze and blushing sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said, his voice turning husky, looking at me with sad eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry that you had to lie to your friend though it's nice to see where your loyalty lies," he murmured, even huskier now.

"We're friends now too aren't we?" I asked and Jacob smiled.

"Friends...?" he mused.

"Or not," I muttered.

He grinned.

"Well, I can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that it would probably better if we stayed away from each other," He said, looking down.

"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.

"Yes, because I'm trying to convince myself," he said, honestly.

"And how's that working out?" I asked.

"I'm still waiting for one of us to believe it. I'm really hard headed though" Jacob admitted, and I started to walk around him so I wouldn't be late for class and almost fell over when someone bumped me.

Faster than I could see, Jacob's arm shot out and wrapped around my waist and his hand touched my hip as he steadied me. I saw a flash of blond hair going around the corner. I clung firmly to Jacob's arm, as I tried to regain my balance.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"I got to get to class," I said, pushing him away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said as he took off in the same direction as Lauren.

Was she really that mad at me?

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I refused to allow myself to be distracted in anymore of my classes and, in between classes; I was constantly looking around every corner for Lauren. Jessica was on cloud nine since Mike had agreed to go the dance with her. I couldn't help but smile in the face of her happiness.

I was uncertain if my friendship with Jacob was going to last, so I was nervous as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see him smile at me again. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a moment of insanity on his part.

Jessica chatted on and on about her dance plans - Angela had asked Eric and they were all going together - completely unaware of my inattention.

It's not that I wasn't interested. Honestly, I was happy for them. I was just a little…distracted.

Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other two were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home?

I followed Jessica through the line, and ignored the small ache in my chest. I'd lost my appetite - I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade.

I didn't see Tyler in the lunch room either. I was actually glad about that. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you today," Jessica said, when we sat down. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him.

As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

I felt revulsion flow through me.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe he needs help with his homework or something," I muttered, trying to convince myself.

I looked at her and an idea popped into my head.

"Um, you'd better go see what he wants." I suggest turning back to my lemonade.

I was _not _going to go over there. I could feel his eyes burrowing into my back.

"He's still staring," Jessica pointed out.

"Let him stare!" I snapped and then I looked at Jessica.

She was staring at me like she had never seen me before.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him," I grumbled, rising to my feet.

I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.

When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, hoping to keep some distance.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.

"I'd rather stand," I said shortly, watching him with caution.

He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so weird could be real.

"But won't it look weird for you to be standing while I sit?" he asked, and I felt myself redden at the thought of bringing more unwanted attention to myself. I grudgingly sat down.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is…unusual," I finally managed.

"Well..." He paused and his smile fell from his lips. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject.

His eyes darkened and he smirked.

"I think your friend is angry with me for stealing you."

I glanced over my shoulder to see who he was talking about and found Jacob sitting at his table staring at us.

When did he get here?

I turned back to Edward, who was giving Jacob a look that made me shake. It was warped and cold. The shock of seeing it made me slide my chair back from the table. In the next second it was gone, replaced by Edward's creepy smile.

It was strange how fast he could fake a smile.

But I knew I hadn't imagined it. I also knew that I didn't want anything to do with someone who could go from looking malevolent one second to smiling politely the next.

I could feel Jacob's eyes piercing into my back.

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I gulped and fought the urge to get up and run from the cafeteria.

He laughed. "You look worried."

"N-no," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke.

"Surprised, actually... what brought all this on?" I said, clearing my throat.

Edward smiled, tilting his head in thought.

"I just really like the way you smell," he said, taking a deep breath.

His eyes darkened and he leaned closer and his eyes darkened.

"Your scent is… intoxicating," he said.

I stood up abruptly.

"I have to go," I said quickly, not hiding the panic in my voice.

"Hey, Bells, over here!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked and found Jacob sitting at his table with his friends. He waved me over and I quickly made my way to his table.

I could feel Edward staring after me as I walked away.

When I reached Jacob's table, I stood behind the chair next to him, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with us today, honey?" he asked, smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution.

He was still smiling, but it wasn't forced like Edward's.

It was natural and happy. I let out a breath of relief. So, at least for now, we were still friends.

We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. The silence was getting kind of awkward.

"This is…um…nice?" I finally managed.

One of the boys started laughing.

I turned to stare at him. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he laughing at?

The boy seemed to be laughing at my expression. His face was vaguely familiar—leaner than the others but almost just as buff… Embry Call.

"Quil, Embry—this is **_Bella_****.**" Jacob introduced me to the others at his table.

The shorter one-who was still _much_ taller than me- winked.

"Hi, there," He said without looking away from me.

I had to smile in response, his grin was so impish.

"You're Charlie's kid, right?" Quil asked me, holding out his hand.

"That's right," I confirmed, shaking hands with him.

His grasp was firm; it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly before releasing my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Quil," I said.

"Hey, Bella," The other boy said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Embry, Embry Call—you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiled confidently as he also shook my hand.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said.

"So where's your lunch?" Quil asked, still looking at me.

"I wasn't hungry," I said.

Jacob looked down at his over flowing lunch tray then to my empty tray.

"Here," he said, tossing me an apple.

I caught it, surprised by my sudden reflexes.

I'd never been able to catch anything in my life.

I was just naturally uncoordinated.

"You should eat something," he said, setting more of his food on my tray.

"Thanks," I said, looking at my now full tray.

I decided to start with the sandwich.

"So why did you decide to let me sit with you today?" I asked.

Jacob smirked.

"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush.

"I decided to stop fighting and just give in to my undeniable attraction to you." He said, grabbing a piece of food off Quil's plate.

**_"_****_Hey!"_** Quil protested.

**_"_****_What?"_** I said, I said at the same time.

Jake grinned.

Was he serious?

"You're crazy," I mumbled under my breath.

"I know." He said, letting me know he heard me.

"Look, Bells, I got tired of trying to stay away from you. I really like being around you so I'm letting go." He was grinning, but his eyes were serious.

"Letting go?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes – letting go of trying to fight it. I'm just going to do what I should've done in the first place, and let the chips fall where they may. As long as I'm careful, I'm not really breaking any **_rules_**." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.

"You lost me again." I admitted.

Jacob laughed.

The breathtaking sunny smile reappeared.

The one I had only seen in my dreams.

It looked much better in reality.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you - that's one of the problems." He admitted.

"Don't worry - I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.

"I'll explain eventually." He said, with a shrug.

Quil and Embry's heads snapped toward him.

"Jake…" Embry trailed off in shock.

"You finally decided to…" Quil started but Jacob glared at them.

"Shut up!" he ordered and both their mouths snapped shut. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Maybe you'll figure it out on your own," Jacob suggested.

"I'm definitely going to try," I confessed.

"If you're smart, you'll let it go." Embry warned.

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.

Embry chuckled.

"Yeah, you're like one of the smartest people I've ever met," Jacob said.

"Well… let's pretend I'm not," I said, blushing, at the compliment. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Sure, sure," He said and then he his demeanor changed and so did the subject.

"The leech is staring at you." He said, glaring at him.

"What leech?" I asked, confused.

I turned and found Edward Cullen staring at me with such an intense look that I thought he might me looking through me.

He frowned and furrowed his brows- as though confused- before smiling and waving his hand for me to come back.

I turned around quickly.

"He'll survive." I could feel his eye on me making me shiver with dread.

"I could make him stop," Jacob said; with anticipation dripping from his voice.

"No…it's okay," I said.

Edward Cullen was such a creep.

But he was just another strange, teenage boy, just like Jacob Black, right?

Embry and Quil stood up.

"We have some business to take care of so we'll just leave you two alone," Quil said.

They made their way toward Edward's table and said something to him. He glared and left the cafeteria with the two of them following behind him.

I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.

"So did you figure it out?" he asked.

I looked up into his dark passionate eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been trying to figure out what I am, right?" he asked in an offhand tone.

"Of course," I blurted before I could stop myself.

His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.

Finally, he chuckled.

"What are your theories?" he asked.

I blushed. I had been wavering during the last month between an alien and Clark Kent. There was no way I was going to own up to that.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.

I shook my head.

"Too embarrassing,"

"Come on," he complained "Spill it," he said.

"No," I disagreed quickly.

"Come on, it's frustrating not knowing," he said.

My eyes narrowed.

"I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all - just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks that keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean... now, why would that be frustrating?" I said sarcastically.

He grimaced.

"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of unexplainable things - from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a stranger the next, and he never explained any of that, either, and then when you asked why he said that he can't tell you. That, also, would be very **_encouraging_**." I snapped.

Jacob smiled, looking at me like I was remarkable.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't like double standards." I said.

"Feisty, I love it!" he said.

He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Your friend seems to want to come over here." He snickered again.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway." I said.

"I'm not. Guys are very easy to read." He said.

I glanced back and saw Mike Newton looking agitated.

"Girls are much harder though," he mused.

"Except me, of course." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly.

"You thoughts and feeling are so obvious to me that it's as if you're whispering them in my ear," he said.

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, gesturing to the tray he had filled for me.

"No, not really," I said.

"You?" I asked before I looked and looked down at the empty tray in front of him.

"Yes, I am very hungry." He said, moving to the seat next to me and pulling both Quil and Embry's abandoned trays closer to him.

"Much better," he said, with a grin, taking a grape of Embry's abandoned tray and popping it into his mouth.

I grinned at him and poked his hard stomach.

"I've never seen anyone who loves to eat as much as you do." I joked.

He chuckled.

"I have a high metabolism. I burn through food fast so I need to eat a lot." Then he poked me back, hard, and jumped out of the way.

I punched at him, but ended up swiping air. Jacob managed to pinch me and slip out of my reach again. He laughed and I threw a couple fries, from Quil's plate, at him again.

I was amazed by how natural this felt. We pinched and poked and even punched at each other just like little kids.

"Okay, I give up," he said, when I picked up the burger from Embry's tray.

"Really?" I asked, and Jacob nodded.

"Now, can I please have my burger back? I'm starving," he said and I handed it back to him.

After Jacob cleaned Embry's tray and finished off Quil's, we sat together and we just talked for a while about classes and homework.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, cautiously after a lull in conversation.

"Anything," he said, with no hesitation.

"I just wondered... if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to stop speaking to me. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.

"Of course, honey," he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"But, for the record, you were the one who stopped speaking to me," he said.

"I did not!" I protested.

"You kept looking at me like I was such a horrible person for saving you that it made it hard to talk to you," he argued.

"I said _'Hi'_ to you!" I growled.

"I said _'Hey'_ back and then you went back to ignoring me," he stated.

"Look, let's just say we both screwed up and leave it at that," I said, trying to stop the argument.

"Fine, but can I ask you for one thing?" he asked.

"One." I allowed.

"Tell me one theory." He said.

Whoops.

"Not that one." I said, shaking my head.

"You promised," he reminded me.

"And you've never broken a promise?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Just one theory - I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.

He sighed then scooted his chair closer to mine and took my hand in his. He gave me the most undeniable puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.

I blinked, my mind going blank. How did he do that?

"Err, what?" I asked, dazed.

"Please tell me just one little theory." he begged.

His big dark eyes were full of unashamed pleading.

"Um, well, you're from the planet Krypton?"

Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?

"Please, Superman ain't got nothing on me," he scoffed.

"Alien?" I threw out.

"Nope," he shot down.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've got a birth certificate to prove it,"

"Robot?" I tried.

"Do I feel like robot?" he asked, brushing his hand across my cheek.

I blushed and slid my chair away from him.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, exasperated.

"You're not even close," he teased.

"No Kryptonite?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"And no radioactivity?" I asked.

"None." He said, proudly.

"Dang," I sighed.

"Here's a hint," he chuckled. "Think animal," he suggested.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"

He struggled to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.

"I hope you do." He was serious again. "But a part of me hopes you don't," he said.

"Because...?" I asked.

"What if you don't like what I am? What if not a classic comic book hero?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.

"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."

"Do you?" he asked, staring at me like a doomed man who witnessed the face of his executioner.

"You're dangerous?" I guessed my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words.

He was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.

He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."

"It feels like it sometimes." His face contorted suddenly and his voice was almost inaudible.

He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying - that was obvious. But I just felt warm… and comforted. The same way I always felt when I was near him.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

He stood up and my heart did a familiar backflip as he smiled.

It went even crazier though when Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and was about to say something about it when the first bell interrupted me.

"We better get to class, Bells,"

As we speed walked to class, my head was spinning with so many thoughts that I was afraid it might explode. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.

We were lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when we arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, with Jacob seated beside me, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Angela looked surprised, and slightly impressed; Mike just looked at me, annoyed, before turning away from me to engage Angela in a private conversation.

I knew he why he was upset with me.

_"So, are you and Jacob friends now?" he asked, clearly displeased._

_I shrugged, and glanced in the direction that Jacob had walked away to._

_"Maybe," I said, quietly hiding a smile._

_"But he's in a gang!" Mike protested. "And he has a tattoo and rides a motorcycle!"_

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"So," I said, bluntly._

_Mike looked as surprised as I felt. I didn't mean for it to come out like that._

_"Your dad is the Chief of police. I'm sure he's not going to be okay with that," Mike added._

Mike was strangely protective of me and Jacob had even admitted that he was dangerous but I couldn't bring myself to stay away. I'd talk to Mike later and explain.

"You know your friend has a crush on you," Jacob said, pulling my gaze away from Mike.

I shook my head with a laugh. Hearing the sound, Mike turned and looked at us, a scowl working between his pale blond brows.

"You see. That's the look of a guy who wants to claim his territory," Jacob said, and I glared at him offended.

"Territory?" I asked offended, and Jacob held up his hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Not in that way," Jacob said and I huffed.

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to pull out you permission slips," he said and I was confused.

"Permission slips?" I asked Jacob and he shrugged.

"You were in the hospital when he passed them out," he explained.

He put them down on Mike and Angela's table, telling him to start passing them around the class while she collects the slips.

"So, our blood cells have a variety of chemicals on their surfaces called antigens which are derived from antibody generating. Blood cells from different people have different antigens on them, and which ones a person has depend on what genes that person has. A person cannot develop antibodies against his/her own antigens – one job of the immune system is to be able to tell "me" from an "invader." Our immune systems can make substances called antibodies that fight against specific antigens. This is useful in fighting off invading cells, but means that a person could develop an allergic-type reaction if exposed to blood cells from another person with a different blood type." He started, going to the board and writing down something.

"If you ever need to receive blood, it is important that you receive the proper type of blood. The wrong type could trigger immune response and cause agglutination, or clumping, of the red blood cells. Blood can be typed by mixing it with various antisera that mimic this clumping behavior, indicating the presence of the antigen being tested. Agglutination with an antiserum thus indicates that you have that blood type while lack of agglutination indicates a lack of that particular antigen." he started teaching and I was confused.

Why was he telling us about blood types?

For example: If a person with type A blood comes into contact with type B blood, that person will develop antibodies to type B and would have a severe reaction to any further attempts to give a type B transfusion. The opposite is true for type B blood. People with type AB blood will not develop antibodies to either A or B antigens and thus could receive any kind of blood as a transfusion. Type O blood can develop antibodies to both A and B antigens and so can receive only type O blood. However, type O blood will not cause types A or B blood to form antibodies because it has no antigens. Thus, in an emergency, type O can be used as the "universal donor" though using the same type is still preferred and safest option and while type AB is referred to as the "universal recipient." He continued.

I already knew all this already. My blood type was type O, my doctor told me once back in Phoenix.

"Now, when you get a box take one piece from each box and anyone who was affected adversely by blood should not participate in the lab," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on.

The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me and I paled.

No, this couldn't be…

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet I hope you gave Angela your permission slip because in this lab exercise, we will be working with blood. So, a number of safety precautions must be observed to prevent the spread of blood-borne pathogens. THINK before you act, use common sense, and do not do anything that could bring you into direct contact with someone else's blood or risk exposing anyone else to your blood. Students who are behaving in an unsafe manner will be asked to leave the lab, and if needed, the security guard will be asked to escort such persons out of the area. You absolutely, positively **_MUST CLEAN UP after yourself, down to the last toothpick! _**All soiled items must be properly disposed of in the designated locations. Make sure you observe the following precautions," he pointed to the board.

"First, absolutely _No_ food or drinks should be consumed while this lab is being performed and until the lab room is totally free of any bloodstained items and the table tops have been decontaminated. Second, keep your hands out of your eyes and mouth. Third, wear gloves if you need to help someone else. Fourth, use only a sterile lancet on your finger. Do not set a lancet without its cap, loose, on the desk top – it will become contaminated with air-borne bacteria or someone else's blood. Also, do not attempt to recap a used lancet. Use only clean toothpicks and Kim wipes or cotton balls. And when you are finished with the lancet, immediately put it in the hard-walled sharps container. This is the only place where used lancets should be placed, and **_ONLY _**"sharps" should be placed in the sharps container. Any blood-stained or potentially blood-stained disposables such as lancet caps, toothpicks, Kim wipes, and cotton balls must immediately be placed in the designated location so that they may be disinfected by lab personnel. Do NOT let any toothpicks drop on the floor – you will be using three, so you should be disposing of three (if needed, count them as you dispose of them). _None of these items should be placed in the regular trash! _I have a special bin next to my desk for you to dispose of them. Blood-stained, glass microscope slides should NOT be cleaned off at the sink. They should be placed "as is" into a 10% solution of Clorox in the designated dishpan. Gently place the slides into the solution so that no splashing occurs make sure to keep on your goggles to prevent eye damage. Do not let your fingers come into contact with the solution. 10% Clorox is supposed to be effective at disinfecting blood products, which is why it is being used. When all the slides are collected, lab personnel will see that further steps are taken to insure proper decontamination. And lastly, if any blood drops anywhere, wipe up the spill with a Kim wipe or paper towel dipped in 10% Clorox-water to disinfect the area, then place the paper in with the waste to be disinfected. If the spill is large, immediately notify your instructor and ask for help, because the area must be treated with 10% Clorox-water to disinfect it." He pointed to each rule as he spoke and I raised my hand.

"Now inside you'll find a clean microscope slide, a Wax pencil, a Lancet, Anti-A, anti-B, and anti-D sera, a small bottle of alcohol and cotton or Kim wipe, and 3 toothpicks. The first thing you should take out should be the microscope slide." He went on, ignoring me, pulling out the slide and displaying it.

"Next, with the wax pencil, draw two lines on one surface of the slide to divide the surface into thirds. In each third, draw a large circle that fills the space. Label the circles "A," "B," and "D" or "Rh" in the corner OUTSIDE the circles. Also, put your initials on a corner of your slide." He continued, walking over to the other side of the room.

"Use the three toothpicks, one for each circle, and place near the circle for which each will be used. The uses the Autolet, load a lancet into it, and place an orange finger platform on it," he walked over to Mike, who was back at his desk.

"Place one drop of the appropriate antiserum near the edge, but within each of the circles. Be very careful – be sure you do NOT cross contaminate the sera! Do NOT let them touch or mix. The wax pencil rings should help to contain them. Do NOT let the droppers get mixed up." He began at Mike's table again, watching carefully as Angela put one drop of antiserum in each of the circles.

"Would you care to help me demonstrate the next part Mr. Newton?"

Mike nodded and held out his hand.

"Clean the tip of your left ring finger with alcohol on a cotton ball or a Kim wipe, and let it air dry. Keep the cotton ball or Kim wipes nearby and clean – you'll need it again." He grabbed Mike's hand and started to clean his finger with the cotton ball.

"Mr. Banner," I called, trying to get his attention and Jacob glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Dangle the hand down to increase the amount of blood in the fingers and don't touch anything with the clean finger. Press on the "bottom" of the fingertip with the thumb of the same hand- to help hold blood in the fingertip - and with a quick, deep jab -press the orange platform- tightly against your finger. Then I want you to carefully lance the "fleshy" part of the side of the fingertip on the "little finger side of the tip prick your finger with the lancet...Note that the lancet is sterile when you remove its cap, so do not touch the tip with anything before using it." He jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's left ring finger.

Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Working quickly, let one drop of blood drop into each circle but not touching the antisera yet. Do not get any antiserum on your finger. Keep your arm below your heart and your hand below your elbow, and massage the hand and/or finger towards the tip to get more blood if needed," He demonstrated squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed.

I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.

"When you have your three drops of blood, you may then apply gentle pressure to the wound with your cotton ball or Kim wipes to stop the bleeding. Note that the blood will flow better if the hand is held down -below the heart- rather than up. Using one toothpick for each circle stir the blood and antiserum until homogeneous, but do not over mix. Do this for each of the three," he finished, holding up the red slide for us to see.

"Place on the Rh view box which will also warm the slide. The wax pencil circles will help to keep the samples isolated and contained," He said, putting the slide back down.

I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as I fought the urge to faint.

"Watch to see if any of the samples show agglutination. This would appear as grainy clumps of red blood cells suspended in a clear solution. Rh is slower to agglutinate, so don't give up too soon. Reaction with a particular antiserum indicates that you have that antigen on your RBCs – you have that blood type. If no agglutination appears in any of the samples, you have O blood." Mr. Banner continued through the room.

I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Note any agglutination in your lab notebook. Place the slide in the designated dishpan of 10% Clorox for decontamination. Properly dispose of your cotton ball and Kim wipe and your 3 toothpicks in the designated container," Mr. Banner announced.

All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates pierced their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Make sure all bloodstained items are disposed of properly. Nothing should go in the regular trash, nothing should be left on the table tops, and nothing should be left on the floor- **_Bella, are you all right?_**" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for coming to school today.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.

"I'll take her," Jacob stated, standing up.

"Not you," Mr. Banner said, not even trying to hide his contempt for Jacob.

Jacob glared at him before sitting back down and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Can someone **_else_** take Bella to the nurse?" Mr. Banner asked.

Mike volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

_Just let me get out of here,_ I thought. _I'll crawl_.

Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, feeling woozy, I stopped walking.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.

He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.

"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned.

I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.

"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.

"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.

"Isabella?" another familiar voice called from the opposite direction.

No! Please, let me be imagining those horribly familiar voices.

"What's happened?" Edward asked.

"It's none of your business Cullen," Jacob said, coldly as he squatted down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked, and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.

Mike seemed stressed.

"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened; she didn't even stick her finger." He explained.

"Bella," Jacob said, ignoring Mike and Edward's conversation. "Honey, can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. "Go back to class."

He chuckled in relief.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," Edward and Jacob said at the same time.

I could hear the worry still in Jacob's voice.

"You can go back to class." Edward dismissed Mike.

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Jacob had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.

"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking.

"Hey!" Mike called already ten paces behind us.

"Put her down, dog!" Edward growled.

Jacob ignored them, he started walking away.

"You look awful," he told me, concerned.

"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned.

The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me close to his chest, supporting all my weight - it didn't seem to bother him.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked, interestedly.

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.

"And not even your own blood," he continued, talking more to himself than me.

It was always a strange fact. I could handle the sight of my own blood without so much as flinching. But when it was **_someone else's_** blood…

I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but I felt a breeze, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.

"She fainted in Biology," Jacob explained.

I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Jacob was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Jacob swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were warm, and filled with worry.

"She's feeling a little faint," he told the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one. Alice Cullen was in here earlier complaining she was dizzy."

Jacob muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed.

The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"Can I stay with her please? She's my friend and I'm worried," He said genuinely and even though she pursed her lips - the nurse didn't argue it further.

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I moaned, letting my eyes close.

"It could have happened to anyone. It just happened to happen to you," Jacob said.

"I should have stayed home today," I practiced breathing evenly.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause.

"Well, I'm okay," I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.

"I still have to talk to Mike. I'll bet he's mad." I whined.

"He absolutely loathes me," Jacob said optimistically.

"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.

"I saw his face - I could tell." He said with a shrug.

"How did you get out of class? I thought Mr. Banner was keeping you locked in." I was almost fine now, but I didn't want take any chances.

" I stabbed myself in the hand." He said, seriously.

"What?" I asked, sitting up so quickly that almost fell off the table to look at his hand but he laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, holding out flawless hand.

I felt like slapping him as I lay back down.

I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.

"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.

"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up.

Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.

I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.

"We've got another one," she warned. "I think he went a little too deep,"

I hopped down to free up the bed for the next invalid.

I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."

And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Angela.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as Jacob and I drew back against the wall to give them room.

"I'm fine," Angela mumbled.

"Oh no," Jacob muttered. "You should probably go out to the office, Bella."

I looked up at him, puzzled.

"Trust me - go." He said.

I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Jacob right behind me.

"Wow, you sure can run," he said, proudly.

"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.

"Most people can't smell blood," he said, confused.

"Well, I can - that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt." I said, shuddering in disgust.

He was staring at me with unreadable expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You're incredible." He said.

I blushed and opened my mouth to say something just as Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Jacob.

The look he gave Jacob confirmed what Jacob had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.

"You look better," he accused.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back." I joked.

"Yeah, I guess... So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" he asked.

While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Jacob, who was leaning against the cluttered counter, staring at us with a smirk.

I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Jacob again, wondering if he was giving out too much information.

His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," I promised.

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.

"See you," I replied.

He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again... in Gym.

"Gym," I groaned.

"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Jacob moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear.

"Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.

That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.

I heard Jacob speaking softly at the counter.

"Ms. Cope?" he called.

"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.

"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking she should go home. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like music to my ears.

It was like hot chocolate on a cold winter's day.

Or in my case, an ice cold glass of lemonade on a hot Phoenix, Arizona day.

I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.

"I'd have to call her father first," She said and Jacob nodded.

"Do you need a late excuse for your next class?" she asked and Jacob shook his head.

"No, I have gym too and coach doesn't care if I'm late." He said, and she walked off to call Charlie.

He had gym too?

How come I had never seen him in class?

"Okay, it's all taken care of. Your father says he'll meet you at home. You feel better, Bella," she called to me.

I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, he winked.

"I'll walk." I said.

I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile not as happy as in the cafeteria but still nice. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice - the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky - as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.

"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss gym class."

"Anytime." He was staring at me.

"Maybe next time I could help you skip Calculus?" he suggested.

I laughed. "No, I'm good," I said.

"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" I asked.

I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. Even though I could picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school, He would smile and joke with my friends; I could picture him having fun at the beach. I didn't think he would come. But just hoping that he might come with us gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" He asked.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face, trying to read it.

His eyes sparkled with humor.

He glanced down at me, smiling mockingly. "I really don't think I was invited."

I sighed. "I just invited you."

"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.

"Mike will be alright." I muttered, really wanting him to come.

"I'll come later," he said.

I smiled, surprised by the rush of happiness that flowed through me at the thought.

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck.

"Um…Bella?" Jacob called, from behind me.

"Hmm?" I said, looking back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I was confused. "I'm going home."

"Should you be driving in that condition?" he asked. "I could drive you," he said.

"What condition? Don't you have class? And what about my truck?" I complained.

"I'll put my motorcycle in the back and drive you home and, like I said, coach doesn't care," he said.

He got in the driver's side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I hissed.

It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.

"You sure?" he asked.

I frowned. He looked really worried.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

He continued to stand there.

"It'll make me feel better if I rode with you." He said.

"Fine," I said, tossing him the keys and getting in on the passenger side.

"This is completely unnecessary though," I said.

Jacob went to get his bike and put it in the back. I watched him lift the bike with barely any effort.

He smiled as he got in the driver's side and He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and put in a CD. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.

"What is this?" I asked, surprised.

""Train's "To Be Loved"" He said.

"I like it," I said.

"You've never heard it before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't really listen to a lot of music," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house though - I only know my favorites."

"Well it's your lucky day because this is one of my favorites, too." He said, giving me a smile before he stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the nice melody. I liked the lyrics too. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving really slowly. I saw how slowly the town was passing. We drove in a comfortable silence broken only by Jacob singing. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and just listened.

"So, do you want to play twenty questions?" he asked, suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob smirked.

"I want to get to know you and I can't do that with us riding in silence like an old married couple that's run out of things to say." He explained.

"Okay," I said, only because I was really curious about him.

"What is your mother like?" he asked me abruptly.

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped.

Talking about her was making me depressed.

"Well your mom must be something really special because you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen and if she's prettier then I just might die of shock," he said.

I could feel my cheeks grow red. Why did he always have to make me blush?

"Well, what's your mother like?" I asked, as pay back.

Jacob frowned and his eyes filled with sadness.

"My mom was amazing. Always smiling and happy. She was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. She was an artist who always saw the world for what it could be and not just what it was." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling awful.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. You didn't know," he said, quietly.

We were quiet for a moment, both of us thinking of something to say.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked.

I looked up surprised.

"Um…Romeo and Juliet." I said.

Jacob laughed.

"Really?" he asked.

I wanted to be mad but I was just happy to see him smile again.

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "It's a classic,"

"It's depressing!" Jacob protested. "If he would have just waited longer then she would have woke up and nobody would have died." He said.

"But he didn't want to live without her. That's real love." I said, getting into the argument.

"No it's not." He said.

"Fine, what's your definition of love?" I asked.

"Fighting for the one you love. Never giving up. Love is not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but its two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. With quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing, forgiving with heart felt conversation and comfort, and with passionate declarations of love just because you felt like it. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It's giving all of yourself to the one you love and never asking for anything back but their love. Love is not suicide. Love is living with the pain of knowing the one you love is dead and still getting out of bed in the morning because that's what they would have wanted." He said.

I looked at him unable to find words.

"That was deep." I said, finally.

Jacob looked at me.

"Yeah…I guess it was." He mused.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "From my dad and one tree hill. The rest I came up with on my own." He said.

"You should be a writer." I said.

Jacob shook his head. "No way, I'd prefer a job that lets me work with my hands." He said.

"So, what's your favorite food?" he asked.

"A cheeseburger drenched in ketchup with 3 pickles." I said, without thinking about it.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Pizza, with garlic, and parmesan cheese," he said.

Jacob paused.

"I've run out of questions." He admitted.

"How old are you, Jacob?" I finally asked.

He looked older than me. Older than most of the boys at my school. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.

"I'm sixteen," he said.

I gaped at him. He was younger than me?

"What?" he asked.

"You don't look sixteen." I blurted.

Jacob smirked.

"Yeah and you don't act seventeen. I guess we're an odd pair, you and me," he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah, we're something," I muttered.

"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I said, still laughing, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult."

He made a face.

"Yeah, there's always some responsibility resting on your shoulders," he said, darkly.

I wondered what that was about.

Then before I could ask he changed the subject.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?"

I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.

"My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.

"You don't think they're a good match?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy... and he is who she wants."

"That's really nice. But I wonder…," he mused.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter whom your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."

"No one too scary then," he teased.

I grinned in response.

"What do you mean by scary? Someone who rides a motorcycle, has a leather jacket, a tattoo, and is almost 7ft tall?" I teased.

"That's one definition, I suppose." Jacob teased.

"What's your definition?"

But he ignored my question and asked me another.

"So you think I'm scary?" He raised one eyebrow.

I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm... I think you could be, if you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his eye-catching face was suddenly serious.

"No," I answered honestly and the smile returned.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your friends?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"Jessica said you're part of a gang in La Push, 'The Protectors'?" I verified.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he said, with a shrug. "It's not like I'm hurting anybody. In fact, we do a lot of good around here."

"But I know Charlie wouldn't be thrill if I joined a gang." I said, leaving out how proud Charlie was of what the protectors were doing.

"My dad's cool with it. In fact, he fully supports what we do for the Rez and for Forks." He said.

"What do you do?" I asked.

Jacob smirked.

"It's a secret." He whispered

"So, unless you join I can't tell you." He said. "You understand, right?" he asked.

"I guess," I said then I hesitated for a moment.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked, softly.

"Car accident." He said, looking away.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay. At least I still have my dad." He said, quietly. "And I have the rest of my gang." He said, with a small smile.

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine a better group of friends."

"You're very lucky." I said.

The 'Protectors' couldn't be that bad if they made Jacob smile like that.

"I know I am." He said.

"Any brothers and sisters?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I've got two older sisters. No brothers…well I have Embry and Quil." He said as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Speaking of those two, I've a _'Gang' _meeting in a few minutes." He said, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.

"And you probably want me and my motorcycle gone before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.

He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.

"Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe…I might make an appearance but I can't make any promises. I'll probably show up later at the beach. Embry and I have something to do that might keep us busy for a while tomorrow." He said.

"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right?

I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.

"We're going to be running around the woods half naked looking for monsters." He said with a grin.

I pouted. Why was he joking? I really wanted an answer. But I guess two can play at that.

"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his dark, absolutely adorable, puppy dog eyes.

I nodded helplessly.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He said, with a grin.

The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.

"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force.

"Don't be mad, Bells. I was just kidding…a little." He said.

He was still smiling as he drove away.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I was really nervous about how this turned out. So please review or PM and let me know your thoughts.**

**Constructive Criticism Welcome, Flames Just Hurt! **

**Cite: Mr. Banner's blood tying lesson was taken from **

(  . )


	7. Chapter 6: La Push Baby!

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6: La Push Baby!**

_**If you would be a real seeker after truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things.**_

_**-Rene Descartes**_

As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really trying to figure out Jacob Black. What was he? If not a superhero, then what?

A government experiment?

An alien?

A robot?

A magical wizard from another dimension?

Okay, that last one was probably way off.

_**-"Here's a hint," he chuckled. "Think animal," he suggested.- **_

I put my book down and looked out the window. It was really pouring tonight. I looked down and noticed something moving in my yard.

My breath caught in my throat.

A wolf – _**a freaking wolf**_\- stood half-hidden in the trees.

My hand tightened around my curtain until my knuckles turned white. I studied the wolf intently.

What was it doing out there?

It was big – even from my bedroom window I could tell. Its fur looked lush and full. Its eyes were alert, its tail slightly raised.

What was it doing here?

I leaned a little closer to the window. It seemed to be watching something. Or maybe waiting. Or both.

But for what?

The wolf suddenly looked up and nearly had a heart attack. The wolf seemed to be staring straight at me.

Frozen, I stared back.

Those eyes – _Dark, Slanted and Intelligent_\- were so familiar.

The longer I looked, the stronger the feeling that I knew him grew.

**Those Eyes…**

The wolf tilted its head to the side, I blinked, and it was gone.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. Was it real? Did I imagine it?

I went and picked up my book.

"It was just a dog," I said, "A very large, extremely wolf-like, dog." I said I walked back to the window and peeked out the curtain - again – but there was no sign of it.

I sighed. I was losing my mind.

A knock on my bedroom door made me flinch.

"Bella, can I come in?" Charlie called.

"Sure, Dad," I said, closing the curtain.

Charlie opened the door and walked in the room carrying something behind his back.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" he asked and I forced a smile.

"I'm okay," I said, sitting down.

Charlie didn't look like he believed me but he let it slide.

"So, I was thinking about your upcoming trip to Seattle and all the accidents you've been having since you got here and I started to worry about you being in some strange city with no way to contact me," Charlie admitted and I grew concerned.

Was Charlie about to cancel the trip?

"Dad I-" I started to protest.

"So, I got you this," Charlie said, shoving something into my hands.

I looked down at my hands surprised. It was a silver cellphone.

"You got me a cellphone," I said, confused.

Charlie nodded.

"I already programmed my and your mother's numbers into your phone along with a few emergency contacts and the fire department, and the hospital, and, of course, the station. The next something happens I want to the first to know, okay?" Charlie said.

"That sounds . . . very reasonable," I mumbled, still in shock.

"Promise you'll call me," Charlie demanded.

"I promise," I said, assuredly.

Then I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you," I squealed.

Charlie hesitantly hugged me back, patting my back softly, before pushing me away and clearing his throat.

"Okay, well... That's all I wanted to say so... You know- Good night," he said, flustered.

I smiled brightly.

"Night, Dad!" I exclaimed, happily, before calling my mom.

"Mom, you'll never believe what Dad brought me!" I exclaimed

Charlie shook his head and left the room with small smile.

I stayed up half the night talking to my mom and when I finally fell asleep it was dreamless.

I wasn't looking forward to Friday but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I woke up early and decided to make Charlie an _Extra-Special-Thank-You-For-The-Cell-Phone-Breakfast_. I started with Baked Caramel French Toast, bacon egg and cheese muffins, hash browns and some bacon. Then I made coffee and went to get the paper off the porch. By the time Charlie came downstairs I was just pulling the muffins out of the oven.

"What smells so good this morning?" Charlie questioned, stepping into the kitchen.

"Your breakfast," I said, gesturing to the table with my free hand.

"You really went all out Bella," Charlie said, looking at the table.

"Sit down dad," I ordered, setting the tray down.

Charlie trudged slowly up the table, his eyes on the ground and his shoulders slumped. When he noticed my concerned look he tried to fake a smile.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"This is a thank you breakfast," I explained, carefully, wondering what could be wrong.

Charlie looked tried to look happy, as I started loading his plate with food, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He took a bite and smiled at me while chewing.

"This is great Bella," he said.

While Charlie was feasting I hadn't him his traditional morning cup of coffee before sitting to eat myself. I think I really out did myself.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked when I noticed he was staring into space.

Charlie looked at me as if mentally preparing himself and pushed his plate away.

"Bella, do you remember Waylon Forge?" he asked.

I shook my head.

The name was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put a face to it.

"He used to play Santa Claus when you were little," Charlie said.

I tried to remember but no one came to mind. I didn't even remember spending Christmas in Forks. The more I tried to remember the more my head hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"They found his body in on the dock a while ago but it wasn't identified until last night," Charlie explained and my stomach dropped.

"Oh," I mumbled, not sure what to say.

He was obviously someone close to Charlie.

I settled for a hug, hoping that it would help.

I hugged him around the waist. He embraced me back fiercely.

"I'm so sorry about Waylon, Dad." I said, softly

"I'm really going to miss him," Charlie mumbled.

"I know," I said, patting his back.

"Please, be careful, Bells," Charlie said and his arms tightened around me. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you,"

I nodded.

"I will Dad," I promised.

When Charlie left for work he wasn't as depressed as before so I guess I did something right.

When I got to class, Mr. Mason stood in front of the class writing on the board.

"What's going on?" I asked and Mike shrugged.

"No journal assignment today," he said.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

I had honestly grown to like Mr. Mason's journal prompts.

"This week we will be working on symbolic character representation," Mr. Mason called as if answering my question but I knew he couldn't have heard it from where he was standing.

"What's that?" a girl sitting in front asked.

"Symbolism is the practice or art of using an object or a word to represent an abstract idea. An action, person, place, word, or object can all have a symbolic meaning. When an author wants to suggest a certain mood or emotion, he can also use symbolism to hint at it, rather than just blatantly saying it," Mr. Mason explained.

"Symbolism is often used by writers to enhance their writing. Symbolism can give a literary work more richness and color and can make the meaning of the work deeper." He continued.

"In literature, symbolism can take many forms including a figure of speech where an object, person, or situation has another meaning other than its literal meaning or the actions of a character, word, action, or event that have a deeper meaning in the context of the whole story," he said, moving out of the way so everyone could read the board and copy their notes.

"Each student will create a set of symbols which represent the main characters in the play. These symbols may be physical objects or images that the student feels embodies or personifies the character. A written explanation for the reasons behind their choosing these representations must accompany the assignment," he said and mentally I groaned.

"Hey, Bella," Mike whispered and I turned to look at him.

"You want to get together later and go over this," he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm spending time with Charlie this afternoon," I said, thinking that he wouldn't want to be alone after that kind of news.

"Okay, maybe another time," Mike said, disappointed.

The rest of my classes went normally. People in school didn't really seem all that interested in my fainting spell from the day before. Of course there were the fainting comments.

Jessica seemed to get a kick out of that story but when she saw I wasn't laughing she let it drop.

Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Jacob's involvement. No one seemed to know about Waylon Forge yet and I didn't want to be the one to tell them.

She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.

"So, what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked kind of jumpy," she fished.

I nodded.

"He's a little weird, don't you think?" I asked, nervously.

"You don't like him?" she asked surprised.

I paused.

"Honestly, he gives me the creeps," I said.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not just him. His whole family is like that." She said.

I didn't know what to say to that. The truth is that I've never actually paid him and his family much attention. They just never seemed as interesting to me as…other people.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird." She said.

"Oh, really?" I asked trying to think about any interaction I've had with them.

I came up blank.

Other than Edward, I'd never seen another Cullen anywhere but the lunchroom with the exception of his sister Alice. Whenever I got out of class, she was always in the hallway even if I was just taking a trip to the restroom. I figured she liked to hang around the halls, because she found socializing and skipping more interesting than the actual classes.

"So, what's up with you and Jacob black?" she asked.

I froze.

"You two seem pretty close," she said.

"Did we?" I kept my expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen him and his friends invite anyone to sit with them, _ever_."

"He's my friend," I said.

"But do you _like_ him?" she asked.

I bit my lip and looked around fighting the urge to blush.

"Well, he's different…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

Jessica laughed.

"Well, he seems to be interested in you." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's so weird. One minute he's flirting, the next minute we're not talking, the next minute he wants to be friends. He goes through so many mood changes that I can't keep up." I confessed.

Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, boys can be confusing. But being friends is a start." She said and paused.

"I'm relieved," she admitted.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

Jessica looked ashamed.

"I thought you might like Mike," she said.

I shook my head.

"Mike's…Not my type," I said.

Jessica grinned.

"Yeah, you prefer the tall, dark and enigmatic bad boy type." She joked.

"Enigmatic?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jessica shrugged.

"It was on my word of the day calendar," she admitted. "It means-" she started and I interrupted her.

"Having a quality of mystery and ambiguity and so difficult to understand or interpret," I finished.

She gave me a look and I blushed.

"Once when I was back in Phoenix I decided to read the dictionary-just for fun- and I guess some of it stuck," I said, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed by my lack of social life.

"Cool," Jessica said, and I smiled, glad she didn't think I was a geek.

We actually began to have a real conversation. I began to tell her about Phoenix and living with Charlie. Jessica told me about living in Forks and her crush on Mike.

"I've liked him since middle school but he just seems to see right through me." She sighed.

I gave her a supportive smile.

"Well, you're going to the dance together, right?" I said.

Jessica nodded.

"Then use this as a chance to sweep him off his feet. Mike won't know what hit him!" I boasted.

"You know Bella, you seem different." She said.

"I do," I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, you're much more fun now and a little more open," she said.

I frowned and thought about it. She was right. I wasn't the type to talk about my feelings or crushes. Back in Phoenix I'd never had any real friends who were girls.

I shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Hey, Bella!" someone called, enthusiastically, as we were leaving class.

I turned to find Alice Cullen running towards me in a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch," Jessica said, and before could say anything, she took off.

After my strange lunch with her brother, I wasn't sure I wanted to spend any more time in the company of the Cullens but I didn't want to be rude.

"H-Hi," I said, uncertainly.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"You know you're not actually that bad to look at. If you got rid of those dull clothes and put on a little make up you would definitely look much prettier." She said and I looked down at my clothes.

I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark orange Sunkist shirt. I frowned. I didn't think I looked that bad but looking at Alice in her expensive, designer clothes.

"I like my clothes," I mumbled to myself.

"So, I know you've met my brother," she said and I winced.

"Yeah…we've met once or twice," I said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"You should know that my brother doesn't really have a lot of experience talking to girls so I apologize if he made you uncomfortable at lunch yesterday," she said.

I forced a smile.

"It's okay," I lied, trying to walk past her.

"He really likes you and wants to get to know you better and I'm sure if you gave him a chance then he'd grow on you," she said, blocking my way.

"Look, I'm sure your brother is a really nice guy-" I started.

"He's more than nice. He's rich and polite and very intelligent." She interrupted.

"Those are all good qualities but-" I tried to interject.

"He's also the most romantic, sweet, handsome guy you'll ever meet. He has a killer smile, dark, dreamy eyes, perfect lips, gorgeous hair and he's a good kisser," she bragged and I frowned.

"You know he's your brother right?" I asked, creped out.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, tilting her head to side and I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry but I'm just not interested," I said, with a smile before heading to lunch.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I couldn't help but glance at Jacob's table, where Quil sat alone eating his lunch. And I couldn't stop the disappointment that engulfed me as I realized that he probably wouldn't be at the beach either. At my usual table, everyone was talking about our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I felt a little hopeful. It was warmer today - almost sixty. Maybe the outing would be…fun.

I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, but since Tyler wasn't in school today, I didn't know what I'd done to piss her off, until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her glossy, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"...don't know why Bella" - She put venom in my name - "doesn't just sit with the Edward and Jacob from now on."

I heard her muttering to Mike. I was surprised by the malice in it, then again, after that shove yesterday, I couldn't rule out anything.

"She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially.

"Thank you Mike," I said, walking up behind her. "But if she has a problem with me then maybe she should come out and say something to me instead of talking about me behind my back."

I was surprised by my actions. What was it about Lauren that made my skin itch for a fight?

Back in phoenix I had always tried my best to avoid fights.

"_What's wrong with Bella?" Brittney, a girl from my old school said._

"_She's no fun. All she wants to do is stay home and read all day," Alex agreed. _

_Bella sat in the bathroom stall, waiting for them to leave._

"_She thinks she's so smart but she's really just a dumb skank. You know I went to elementary school with her? She never hung out with any of the other girls. She was always in a rush to go home. I invited her to my birthday too. She never even showed." Brittney said._

"_What a bitch," Alex said._

_Bella put her hand over her mouth to keep from saying something._

_She'd just wait until they left._

My hands shook as I glared at her. This was going too far. I wasn't going to keep dealing with her threats and her angry stares, and her physical retaliations anymore. I had done nothing wrong.

Lauren sneered and started to walk away.

"Don't run away now," I called. "I thought you had something you wanted to say to me."

She paused.

"I'm sorry but I don't like to waste my time talking to nameless, boyfriend-stealing whores!" she hissed.

I felt my face turn red with rage at the insult.

"What's your problem?" I asked, furiously, my hands shaking with anger.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one with the problem. It's called your face," she snarled.

"Are you sure you weren't looking at your reflection?' I asked.

"What did you say?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"You know what? You're right! I do have a problem…My problem is you!" she spat. "Everything was going great until you brought your pale, gloomy self into our lives! You should have stayed in Phoenix!"

Why did everyone keep saying that?

_"I didn't ask for you to come here and disrupt everything I worked so hard to build! I never asked for any of this! You should have stayed in Phoenix!"_

Maybe I should have stayed in Phoenix. My life was so much easier there.

But…

"I have no intention of leaving so maybe you should think about moving because I intend to be here for a long time." I said.

Lauren scowled, before walking off.

Once she was gone, the tremors in my hand faded. I turned around to face my audience. Jessica looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Angela looked like I'd just made her day. Mike looked nervous but I gave him a smile.

I knew I'd probably regret this later but right then I was very proud.

"You're a good friend Mike, but I don't need you to fight my battles for me." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Quil watching me with a strange expression. I gave him a nod of acknowledgement and he grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Very badass," he mouthed and I laughed.

"Are you coming, Bella?" Jessica said, with Angela at her side.

"Yeah," I said, giving Quil a smile before walking off with my friends.

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, especially now that one of his friends was gone, but assured him I'd be fine on my own.

"I have my pepper spray and I have the phone you gave me. I'll be fine," I said.

Charlie nodded but I could tell he still wasn't sure.

It was nice to have a parent who didn't hover all the time like Renée. Renée may have been my mother but often I was left feeling like the parent. With Charlie I knew that he loved me but he didn't need me like Renée did. He'd built his own life while Renée and I were gone. And I didn't want to mess with his plans for the weekend. I was actually proud of him.

Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents but he was the chief of police, in a small town, he was supposed to know everyone. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to drive to Seattle with Jacob Black. I don't like to lie but I was worried about what he would say.

"Hey Dad," I asked casually.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from dinner.

"You know Jacob Black, right?" I asked.

"Yeah – why?" he asked.

I shrugged, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Is it okay if Jacob rides with me to Seattle?" I asked, hoping he didn't say no.

To my surprise Charlie nodded.

"Sure," he said and went back to eating his spaghetti.

My brows rose and I stared at Charlie with pure amazement.

"Really?" I asked.

It couldn't really be that simple could it.

Charlie nodded again.

"Jacob's a good kid. I feel better knowing you're not going alone." He explained.

"Hmm," I said before going back to eating.

If we kept discussing it he might change his mind.

After this discussion I now thought of Jacob in a different light.

**Jacob Black:**

1\. **Teenage boy**

2\. **Gang member**

3\. **Motorcycle owner**

4\. **Might have Super powers.**

5\. **All around good guy that **_**any**_** father, including the chief of police, would let drive to Seattle **_**alone **_**with their daughter.**

I snickered.

"By the way Dad," I called once I had control over myself.

"Yeah?" Charlie said, after swallowing the mouthful of meatloaf he'd shoveled into his mouth.

I guess he thought we were done talking.

"Do any wolves live around here?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Not around the city part. Most wolves live in the forest around La Push. There considered a sacred animal over there." He said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I thought I saw one, last night, in the backyard. A big one – it just sat there and stared at me with its…eyes!" I said. "And then I blinked and it just…disappeared-" I stopped talking when I noticed Charlie staring at me as If I was crazy.

Charlie shook his head.

"You must have been dreaming Bella or maybe you saw Mrs. Newton's dog." He said.

"Oh," I said, knowing he was right.

What were the chances of a wolf being outside my house watching me?

Charlie said good night and walked out of the room. Staring after him, I shrugged and started cleaning.

It might have been a dog or a dream? In any case, I had more important things to worry about. Like getting ready for tomorrow.

I turned my attention to stacking the plates and dropping them in the sink. I resolved to do them in the morning before I left.

Right now, all I wanted was a long hot bath and a good night sleep.

**That night I dreamed of Jacob again.**

"_**This is getting ridiculous!" I exclaimed when I saw dream-Jacob walking ahead of me again.**_

"_**You know I used to have normal dreams back in Phoenix. I used to dream of flying or that I was wonder woman or something." I continued talking to his back. **_

_**Dream-Jacob sent me with a dark look over his shoulder, the distance between us growing wider with every step he took. **_

"_**Have you figured it out yet?" he asked.**_

_**I shook my head. Even in my dreams I couldn't think of an answer.**_

"_**I'm trying! Really, I am!" I shouted in frustration.**_ _**"But I can't figure it out. Please just tell me," I begged.**_

_**Dream-Jacob shook his head.**_

"_**I can't," he said. "You have to figure it out for yourself."**_

"_**If this is so important why can't you tell me?" I asked, frustrated.**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe because," Jacob started but paused.**_

"_**Because why?" I asked.**_

_**Jacob looked at me, his face taunt and his eyes were full of pain and longing. **_

_**They radiated it.**_

_**Burned with it.**_

"_**Maybe it's forbidden," he said, huskily.**_

"_**By who?" I asked.**_

_**Dream- Jacob shrugged.**_

"_**That can't be the reason," I said.**_

_**Dream-Jacob looked away.**_

"_**What else could it be?' he said.**_

"_**You tell me," I said.**_

_**Dream-Jacob shrugged.**_

"_**Maybe because when you figure it out you might not want to be around him anymore," he said.**_

"_**That's Ridiculous! I-"I started to argue but Dream-Jacob walked away.**_

"_**What if he's something bad?" Dream-Jacob asked.**_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**He's not," I said firmly.**_

_**He may be dangerous but he wasn't bad. I could tell.**_

"_**What if he's not all human?" Dream-Jacob asked.**_

"_**That wouldn't matter." I said.**_

"_**You sure?" he asked.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**We'll see," he said.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked.**_

"_**It's time for you to wake up," he said and he started to shake.**_

_**He exploded into something big and furry.**_

"NO!" I gasped awake, my body tangled amid my sheets.

The only sound was the harshness of my breathing; there were no monsters and no pain –filled burning eyes. For a long moment I laid there gasping, my mind still trapped in a dream, a nightmare, and then I noticed the light streaming through my window. I concentrated on the light until my breathing slowed and I was able to think clearly again.

I couldn't believe it.

I quickly freed my arms and legs from my sheets, which were soaked with sweat; I would need to wash them when I got back.

I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun.

Mike was right!

I lingered by the window as long as I could, with my arms wrapped tightly around myself, suppressing a shudder.

**Those Eyes…**

They had been filled with so much pain and longing.

**That Explosion…**

I knew it was just a dream but the need to find out who Jacob Black was- _**What he was?**_ \- was over whelming.

I began to pace, my mind racing. I ran through everything I knew about Jacob Black. Every interaction, every word spoken, every glance, every rumor, all of it was important.

I had a goal…A mission. I would find out the secret of Jacob Black then I would help him. The only way to do that was to acknowledge the facts.

**Fact:** Jacob Black was not human but there was something about him that drew me to him… like a moth to a flame.

**Fact:** Jacob Black was a part of a mysterious gang in La Push called '**The Protectors'**.

_Question:_ What did they protect? And what were they protecting it from?

**Fact:** I've been having strange dreams about Jacob Black that started directly after he saved my life.

_Question:_ Was it all connected? Was there a reason I was being pulled toward Jacob Black or just a coincidence?

I glanced at the clock and gasped. I was going to be late.

I wrote all this information down in my notebook and sighed before heading to the bathroom. I had to get ready for the beach trip. I'd think more about it later.

The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there - not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Lauren shook out her corn-silk hair and eyed me scornfully.

I barely spared her a glance. If she wanted to be a bitch, that was her business.

At least Mike and Jessica were happy to see me.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?" he boasted.

"You were right," I said.

"Well, everyone is here ... unless you invited someone," Mike added.

I shrugged. I didn't want to lie to Mike so I decided to say nothing.

Mike seemed satisfied with my silence.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lauren's mom's minivan." He stated.

"Sure." I said.

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.

"You can have shotgun," he promised.

I shook my head.

"No, that's okay," I said.

"It's no problem," Mike said.

I frowned.

"Listen Mike, Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, glancing at Jessica who looked hurt.

"Okay," Mike said and we moved away from the others.

"Mike, you have to stop acting like that," I said.

"Like what?" Mike asked, confused.

"Like you like me. It's wrong to Jessica. Remember her? The girl you asked to the Sadie Hawkins dance." I said firmly.

Mike looked upset.

"But Bella I …" he started but I cut him off.

"No buts, Mike!" I exclaimed.

At his wounded expression I looked down at my shoes. I had to be honest. It would only hurt more if I led him on.

I lifted my head and met his gaze.

"Look, I like you a lot," Mike looked hopeful "But only as a friend. That's all. I don't want to lead you on." I said.

"There's someone else, huh?" he said.

I didn't answer. I didn't need to. My face was an open book.

"I see," he said bitterly.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." I said.

"But give Jessica a chance. She really likes you. And stop being mean to Tyler. He's got enough on his plate." I added.

Mike looked disappointed but he understood. Jessica ended up sitting in the front and I sat in the back happy for my friend.

Jessica glanced back at me and mouthed her thanks before talking to Mike about going to see some new movie that was coming out.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice.

I was glad I had the window seat. I rolled my window down and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible. It was times like this where I really missed Phoenix.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. But I'd never really taken the time to appreciate the beauty before.

It was breathtaking.

The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Jessica asked, as she hooked her arm with mine and dragged me to sit on one of the bone-colored benches.

Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I said as we watched as Mike placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then - watch the colors!" Jessica squealed as Mike lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first.

The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's green," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded as Mike lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by Jessica.

Jessica blushed; pleased he chose to sit next to her instead of me.

I was proud of myself for getting through to Mike. She turned to him and was about to start babbling but I elbowed her.

"Let him talk," I mouthed.

Jessica looked confused but she turned to Mike.

"Did you catch last night's episode of The Voice?" She said.

Mike looked surprised but then he smiled and started talking about the show, apparently it was one of his favorites.

I didn't try to listen. I sat quietly and watched the strange green and yellow flames crackle toward the sky.

_**Beautiful **_

After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; I had always looked forward to seeing them when I used to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad.

"Come with us, Bella. Please?" Jessica asked.

I nodded.

"Sure, Jess," I said.

Mike gave us a small smile when he saw that we were coming.

I was glad that he didn't seem to be hurt. I would hate to lose a friend.

The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. Mike and Jessica were walking in front of me but I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, so I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return.

I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that what Jacob Black was doing, and hoping he would still show up.

Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I managed to keep up better with the group better this time through the woods, though I stumbled a few times. Jessica steadied me before I could fall.

"Be careful, Bella." She said.

I blushed.  
"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry. That's what friends are for." She said.

When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Jessica and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a tall boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. Jessica and I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. I tried to remember all of the names but all I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, another was named Kim, another tall boy was name Jarred and the boy who noticed me was named Seth.

Jessica went to go talk to the other girl named Jessica and left me and Angela alone.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a peaceful person to be around - she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how much I've changed since arriving to Forks. Talking about boys, helping my friend get together with her crush, trying to figure out the secrets of a mysterious guy who I may or may not have a crush on, it wasn't like me.

I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.

Because since the moment I laid eyes on Jacob Black, my life has been turned upside down. I looked around and sighed.

Jessica and the other Jessica were laughing. Mike was talking to Eric and Lauren. Jarred was looking at Kim with such sadness and such love. I could tell there was something going on there. Kim saw him looking at her and stood up to go sit somewhere else.

I sighed and started eating again. I should be used to be alone. I used to eat by myself all the time in Phoenix.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike and Jessica headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was still sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Eric occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the guy named Seth and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.

A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Seth came over and stood in front of me, practically bouncing in his excitement. He looked like he was a little older than me, with short black hair. He was tall, standing 6ft, with a gangly build, a youth-full face, with russet-colored skin, and a huge happy smile.

It was odd to have him tower over me so I stood up.

"Hello?" I said, nervously.

"Hi, you're Bella Swan, right?" he asked.

I nodded and took a step back.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" he exclaimed. "I've heard so much about you."

"T-hat's…nice." I said.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," He held his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"You used to hang out with my sister, Leah." He added, when I just stared at his hand.

"Oh," I said, relieved that he wasn't crazy, shaking hand.

Charlie, Billy, and Harry used to throw all of their kids together during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished.

Leah, Rebecca, Rachel and I were really good friends for a while but we fell apart around the time I turned ten. I can't remember what exactly happened, all I know is that we all refused to talk to each other. Then shortly after that I decided I didn't want to come back to Forks.

"You're Harry's son." I said.

He nodded.

"Is your sister here?" I asked as I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if one of them was her.

I remember she came to our school that one time and I thought she was Jacob's girlfriend. I blushed, embarrassed at my blatant display of jealousy that day. But I have to admit that she grew up to be gorgeous.

"No," Seth shook his head.

"She's in the middle of patrolling with the gang but she might show up later." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Patrolling?" I asked.

Seth looked confused.

"I thought Jake told you about us?" Seth said, confused.

Oh right, Leah Clearwater was a part of the Protectors. I remembered Jessica mentioning her. I was really off my game today.

I looked at Seth in a new way. Was he a member?

"So, how are you liking Forks?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's nice," I said. "Interesting people." I said.

Seth nodded and flashed a brilliant, happy smile.

"You know Bella, Seth?" Lauren asked from across the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was a baby," he laughed, smiling at me again.

"I was friends with his sister," I added.

"How nice," She said, sarcastically.

I glared at her.

"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Eric that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today." She said.

I flinched.

If I could help it, Edward Cullen would stay as far away from me as humanly possible…and so would his sister.

"Y-yeah that's too bad," I lied, horribly.

"But I'm surprised you didn't invite Jacob Black. You two seemed close. Did you have a fight or something?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

I shrugged.

"I didn't know you paid that much attention to who I hang out with." I said.

Lauren glared and opened her mouth to say something that I'm sure would have been hateful but Eric, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. I grabbed Seth's arm and led him away while she was distracted.

"Did she mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked from behind us.

He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" I asked worried that Edward Cullen was going to pop up if we kept talking about him and his family.

"The Cullens won't come here," he said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank God," I mumbled.

The man sent me a look before walking off to talk to Jarred.

"Let's go to the beach!" Seth said.

"Okay," I said, enjoying his enthusiasm.

For someone so tall, he was really childish.

As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

"So you're what, nine-teen?" I asked, curiously.

Seth burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen," he said.

"Really?" I exclaimed and I knew my face was showed my shock. "But you're so tall..." I trailed off.

"I'm big for my age," he said quietly.

I nodded, wondering if they were slipping growth hormones into the water here.

I looked for something to change the subject.

"Who was that other boy? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I asked.

Then again, he was probably younger than he looked. Everyone else in La Push seemed to be.

"That's Sam - he's nineteen," he informed me.

"Sam?" I asked.

Sam was one of the leaders of 'The Protectors'. Charlie told me about him.

Did that mean that Jacob was here?

"So, are you a member of 'The protectors'?" I asked.

Seth nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"So what exactly do you protect?" I asked.

"We protect the people around here." He said.

"From what?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Seth didn't answer.

"Look at the ocean." He said. "Isn't it beautiful," he said walking ahead.

I nodded.

"It's stunning," I said, watching the ocean's waves crash against the cliffs.

"It's part of the reason I like being a part of the pack. Protecting people, preserving the beauty here, what more is there?" he asked.

"The pack?" I asked.

Dream-Jacob had mentioned something about a pack once.

Seth stiffened.

"It's just another name for our gang." He said quickly.

I nodded and didn't push. If I came on to strong he might leave and I would lose my chance to find out about 'The Protectors'.

"You know this would be the perfect place to have a camp fire." I said.

Seth looked at me curiously.

"Like in movies, people come to beach, roast marshmallows, and tell scary stories over a campfire." I continued.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked softly.

"I love them," I said, honestly.

Seth looked at me strangely.

"I mean, I really love the classics; like Romeo &amp; Juliet or Wuthering Heights. They're my favorites. But good horror stories like Dracula or The Shining? They make my heart race." I admitted.

Seth chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised? Jacob said you liked scary stuff," Seth said.

I was confused.

"How would he know? I never told him that." I said.

Seth eyes widened before he forced a laugh.

"Maybe, I heard wrong," he said, not making eye contact.

"Maybe," I mumbled, not believing it.

"So you want to hear a story?" Seth asked, changing the subject.

I nodded but my mind was somewhere else entirely.

Seth walked to the edge of the beach, where land and sea became one, and stared out into the distance.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileute, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileute's tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"But you don't believe it's true," I stated.

Seth shook his head.

"No," he said. "I don't,"

"Then what do you think happened?" I asked.

Seth turned his back to me.

"There's another legend," he said.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"In the other one, it claims that we are descended from an animal of great loyalty and strength." He said.

"Cool, which animal?" I asked, curiously.

I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Yeah Seth," said a familiar voice from behind me.

Seth and I both turned around and found Jacob Black standing there dressed in a brown leather Jacket with a shirt style collar, full zip closure, a diagonal zip pocket at the chest and two pockets at the waist, dark jeans and a green plaid shirt. He shouldn't have been as intimidating as he was.

"Jacob," I said but he didn't look at me.

All of his attention was focused on Seth.

"Jake I was just-" Seth started but Jacob cut him off.

"You were just telling Bella a story, right?" Jacob asked as he strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots of the body of the tree.

He stared down at the rocks, a smirk hovering around the edges of his broad lips, his eyes dark and filled with anger. It was a tightly controlled anger that made me worry for Seth.

"Finish please," Jacob said.

Seth looked nervous. He glanced at me then back at Jacob.

"Descended from what, Seth?" Jacob asked.

Seth said nothing.

"You don't want to finish the story?" he questioned.

Seth shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Jacob probed.

Seth's silence spoke for itself.

"Alright then," he said. "Your sister is looking for you. You should go see what she wants." Jacob added.

Seth nodded and walked away without glancing back.

I felt guilty. Had I somehow gotten Seth in trouble?

I hoped he didn't hold it against me. He was someone I could easily be friends with.

I stared at Jacob wondering how he managed to sneak up behind us like that.

He noticed me staring and he turned to me and he smiled darkly. His gaze cutting through me and there was a coldness there that would frightening to anyone who hadn't seen the real Jacob. The one beneath the tattoo and muscles.

"Hey, Bells" he said, casually.

"Y-you came," I said, unsure what to make out of his sudden appearance.

"I wasn't sure I was going to make it but here I am," he said.

"Here you are," I agreed.

"I see you met Seth," he said.

"Yes, he seemed nice." I said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Jacob probed, his voice low and quiet, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Like what?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"He's always saying weird stuff. I just wanted to make sure he didn't say anything that would make you-" he paused as he searched for the right word.

"Make me what?" I asked when I realized that he wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"What were you afraid Seth was going to tell me?" I pressed.

Jacob looked at me for a long moment before laughing.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Did you think he was going to tell me what you are?" I asked.

"Yes and No," he answered, honestly.

"I don't have anything to worry about from Seth." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because Seth couldn't tell you even if he wanted to." He said.

"But I thought you wanted me to figure it out?"

"I do," he said, softly. "But you have to find out on your own."

I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.

"What if I can't figure it out?" I asked him, still staring into the waves.

"You will, Bella." He said. "I know you will. It's what you do after you figure it out that worries me."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry. Even if I figure it out, I won't tell anyone."

"Like anyone would believe you," he laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, cautiously.

"Worse," Jacob whispered.

"When I figure out what you are it won't change anything," I promised, and then I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked, patting the spot next to him.

I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You're really warm," I said, snuggling into his side.

"It's part of what makes me special," he said in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry.

I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.

I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.

"Well, I'm sure you would come in handy on a cold winter night." I joked.

"I probably would." He smiled.

"I'm still curious about what Seth was going to say." I mumbled.

"I could still tell you a story, if you want." Jacob said.

"Okay," I stated and started to pull away but Jacob held me tighter.

"You don't have to move," he blurted.

I smiled.

"Well, I am comfortable." I said, quietly.

"Good," he said.

"How about I tell you the legend of the Thunderbird?" he asked.

"Thunderbird?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Jacob said, and then paused. "Wait a sec," he mumbled, moving away and digging in his jacket pocket.

"Want one," he offered pulling out a pack of Twizzlers.

A smile spread softly across my face.

"They're my favorite," I admitted.

Jacob smiles back, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Seriously?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's a hell of a coincidence. It just so happens that Twizzlers are my favorite too," he stated and I snorted.

"You're joking," I said.

"Nope," he said, with a smirk, pulling out a Twizzler from the package and taking a bite.

"Well, I guess we have something in common," I said, as he pushes the package toward me.

"What kind are these?" I asked, noticing the color.

"They're Dr. Pepper flavored," he said and I gave him a look.

"My favorite soda and my favorite snack. What are you? A psychic?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head.

"Nope," he said.

"Then how did you-" I started and Jacob interrupted me.

"Do you want to hear the story now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him for a minute before nodding my head with a sigh. I wasn't going to let this drop. He knew too much about me for it to be a coincidence but I was curious about the story and I had a feeling that if I pushed he wouldn't tell me. I took out one of the Twizzlers and started to chew as Jacob watched me with a self-satisfied look on his face. I stuck out my tongue at him and ate another one.

Damn, these were addictive.

"A long time ago, the Quileute were having a difficult time. There were a lot of storms with snow, ice, hail, sleet, and rain that devastated the land and killed people, animals, and plants. The storms made it so our people were unable to fish because of the rough water and they had already eaten what little flora was left after the storms had destroyed most of it. They were starting to starve and many of they had already starved to death." He paused and closed his eyes.

"The Great Chief told the tribe that they would make one last appeal to the Great Spirit for help and if they were meant to survive the Great Spirit would save them, otherwise they would die bravely because the Quileute were brave people." He said and he reached over and took a Twizzler from the package gripped tightly in my hand.

"What happened?" I asked as he finished it.

"The Great Chief made one last prayer to the Great Spirit and then the tribe was quiet and waited in the darkness. Before long, there came a loud sound and flashes of lightening cut the dark." His voice dropped a little lower and he paused again for suspense.

"Then?" I asked.

"They heard the loud whirring of wings and a large bird flew towards them from over the sea," he replied in a chilling voice.

"This bird was called Thunderbird and in its talons was a large, living whale that it deposited on the land in front of the tribe before returning back to the lightening from which it was born." He finished.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him.

"Nah, my Dad's the great story-teller. I just told you the way he told me." He explained.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica walking toward us.

"There you are, Bella," Jessica called in relief, waving her arm over her head.

"Hey Jess!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing over here? I was looking everywhere for you!" Jessica said.

"I got distracted." I answered, honestly.

"By what?" she asked.

"Hi, Jessica," Jacob said, standing up and drawing Jessica's eyes from me.

"Oh," Jessica said staring at him.

She glance at me and smirked.

"I want the details later," she said.

"Jacob was just telling me a story," I said, blushing. "It was really interesting."

"I'm sure it was," Jessica said, grinning like a cat.

I glance at Jacob, embarrassed but he grinned.

"Trust me," he said. "It was very…electric." He said with a wink.

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched us. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to rain soon."

We all looked up at the darkening sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."

"If you want, I could give you a ride." Jacob said.

"That's okay," I said trying to refuse but Jessica jumped in.

"She'd love a ride," Jessica said and I glared at her.

"Great," Jacob said and a grin stretched across his face.

"Bye Bella," Jessica said, grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him away.

"Bye," I said.

I pulled up my hood and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed.

"Where's your bike?" I asked, looking around.

"I didn't ride my bike today." He said.

"Then how am I going to get home?" I asked.

Jacob walked over to a red car.

"This is my baby," he said, gesturing to the vehicle.

I recognized the symbol on the grille, at least.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" I asked and Jacob's face lit up like glass.

"It's a Rabbit—1986, a classic. I put it together myself." He added.

"Nice," I said, getting in.

"Thank you," he said, closing my door for me and getting in on the other side.

**Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. **

**Review or PM your thoughts.**

**No flames please.**

**Constructive criticism welcome. **


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7: NIGHTMARE **

_**I would enter your sleep if I could, and guard you there, and slay the thing that hounds you, as I would if it had the courage to face me in fair daylight. But I cannot come in unless you dream of me." **_

― _**Peter S. Beagle, the Last Unicorn**_

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as Jacob drove me home. I had so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask. The silence was suffocating.

I had to say something- _**anything!**_

There had to be something right? Something that would casually break the tension.

"What's your favorite kind of chocolate?" I blurted out and cringed.

Chocolate? Great topic. It's neutral and there's no possible way to offend someone by asking about chocolate.

_Chocolate?_ Okay, it's not the greatest topic but not the worst. There are much more horrible things to talk about than chocolate. At least I didn't talk about seeing a wolf outside my bedroom, like I did earlier with Charlie.

_**Chocolate? **_What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm riding in the car with the boy, who stopped a moving van with his bare-hands, and is part of a secret gang I know nothing about, and I ask about _**chocolate?**_

"You don't seem like the type of guy who'd like milk chocolate. You're probably into dark chocolate. Or maybe you don't like candy at all? I like white chocolate, but I prefer Hershey's…" I found myself babbling.

No wonder I didn't have a lot of friends back in Phoenix.

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and pulled the car over. I worried he was going to kick me out the car for being crazy. To my surprise he suddenly started laughing. And not small chuckles of a man vaguely amused. No, it was full on roaring, head thrown back, eyes closed, and body shaking laughter. He laughed so hard that tears squeezed out from the corners of his eyes.

I was confused, at first, and then chagrined, because clearly he was laughing at me. I was torn between being offended or proud that I cause such a huge reaction. But his laughter was infectious and I began laughing with him – I'd broken the tension at least.

"You're. . ." he wheezed eventually, wiping his face and struggling to draw a deep breathe. "You're really something. . ."

"Thanks," I said as I stopped laughing.

He gasped.

"Oh my God! That was hysterical!" He sucked in another breath, trying hard to regain his composure.

I glared at him.

"It wasn't that funny," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't that funny," he said once he calmed down and started driving again.

"It's just that…you looked like you thought I was going to eat you or something. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that," he said and I stared at him amazed by how young he looked at that moment.

"It's okay," I said, quietly.

"You were right," he said.

"About what?" I asked, perplexed.

He smirked.

"I do like dark chocolate," he admitted, with a slight lift of his lips.

I shivered losing my train of thought.

How was it possible for one guy to be this attractive?

I stared at his lips remembering how they felt in my dream. Would they feel that way in real life? Would it be better?

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Jacob asked.

I blushed, mortified that he'd read my mind. My eyes snapped to his looking to see if he was serious.

His eyes shined with amusement. It was such a difference from the angry, shielded look he'd had when he found me and Seth on the beach.

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to ask me something, right?" he continued when I didn't say anything.

I sighed in relief.

"What was it that Seth was trying to tell me?" I asked.

Jacob's expression darkened.

"Something that could get him in a lot of trouble," Jacob stated firmly, as he narrowed his eyes and studied me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's not his place to tell you," Jacob said.

"Then whose is it?" I asked, crossing my arms, silently telling him to cut all the cryptic crap.

Jacob didn't say anything.

I wanted to push, but I didn't want him to shut me out.

"What were you doing before you came to the beach?" I asked.

"I already told you," he said.

"You did?" I questioned, trying to remember.

"Embry and I were running around the woods half naked looking for monsters." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that right?" I asked, not believing him for a second.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Well, then where'd you get the clothes?" I asked, thinking I'd trip him up.

Jacob grinned.

"I stopped at home first to grab a shirt. Didn't want to scar you virgin eyes?" he said, not missing a beat.

"What about the car?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"I loaned it to Jarred so he could give Kim a ride, but she's not talking to him." He said, losing his grin.

I remembered Jared and Kim from the beach.

_Jared was looking at Kim with such sadness and such love. Kim saw him looking at her and stood up to go sit somewhere else._

"Why isn't she talking to him?" I asked, curiously.

Jacob looked sad and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"There were some things about him she couldn't accept," he said, dejectedly.

"Is he a part of the _'Protectors'_?" I asked.

Jacob nodded.

"So, what do you plan to do after you graduate?" Jacob asked, changing the subject.

I knew he was trying to distract me, but I let it go. I'd eventually steer the conversation back where I wanted it to go. I just needed to make him comfortable first.

"I'll probably move back to Phoenix and go to college. I want to travel and write books or be a book editor." I paused, thinking about what I wanted to write about.

"I know I want to live somewhere sunny." I said, not having to think about that part.

Jacob's eyes darkened and the guarded look came back.

"That's…nice," he said.

"What are your plans?" I asked.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel and his leg started shaking.

"I don't have any," he said. "I'll stay here, take care of my father and I have…other responsibilities." He stated.

"What's wrong with your dad?" I asked.

"He's in a wheelchair. He has diabetes and he didn't take care of himself like he should have after mom died." Jacob said miserably.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said feeling bad.

"It's okay," he replied.

"You could go to college if you want," I said, gently.

"There are a lot of programs and there are home care providers…" I trailed off.

Jacob shook his head.

"Thanks, Bella. That's really sweet of you to worry about me…" he said taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing mine. "But I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired," he said. "Long night" he added.

"Oh," I said.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, abruptly.

"Color?" I repeated.

"It's a good question," Jacob said.

"I don't have a favorite color. It changes from day to day," I said.

Jacob smiled and I was glad to see it wasn't forced this time.

"Cool, what's your favorite color today?" he asked.

I looked up at the dark clouds that were ruining my sunny day.

"Yellow." I mumbled.

"Like the sun, right?" he said, reading my mind.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"Forest green," he said.

It continued like that for the rest of the way home. We talked about movies.

**Movies we liked:**

"I love superhero movies like Batman, Spiderman…" he started and I cut him off.

"Basically comic books turned into movies" I said.

Jacob glared.

"So, at least I have good taste Miss. Romeo-and-Juliet-is-my-favorite-movie." He said defensively.

I smirked.

"Nerd," I accused, just to get a rise out of him.

**Movies we hated:**

"National Lampoon's Gold Diggers was just awful." I complained.

Jacob glared.

"You mean awesome." He said.

"Please the jokes were obvious and the characters were irritating. One of the worst movies ever," I said.

Jacob protested. "It was good. You just didn't enjoy it because it wasn't a book," he accused.

I gasped.

"Take that back," I demanded.

"Nope." He stuck his tongue out. "Who's the nerd now?"

**The few places I'd been:**

"You've been to L.A?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said. "But I tripped and broke my leg on the sidewalk the day we got there and it didn't heal until we left," I complained.

"And New York?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I was only there for a few days. I had food poisoning during that vacation so I didn't get to enjoy it."

"That sucks." Jacob sympathized.

"I know," I said. "And don't get me started on when my mom took us to Ohio…"

**The many places I wanted to go:**

"Alice Springs, Australia," I stated.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered.

"10 hours of sunshine a day." I said, simply.

"Kiribati?" he questioned.

"Sunniest islands in the world," I said.

"But why Las Vegas?" he asked.

I grinned. "3,825 hours of sunshine a year."

Jacob shook his head.

"Ugh, you and the sun," he groaned.

I nodded.

"Yeah, me and the sun," I agreed.

"Well, I'll make sure to visit you in Vegas." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob smirked.

"Sin City, baby,"

**And books - endlessly books:**

"Pride and Prejudice?" he asked.

"Read it," I said, smugly.

"Sense and Sensibility?" he tried.

"Read and memorized," I said, arrogantly.

"Emma?" he announced.

"Emma was a novel of courtship and social manners. The majority of the book focuses on the question of marriage: who will marry whom and for what reasons will they marry: love, practicality, or necessity? It also-" I went on to explain but Jacob cut me off.

"Okay, you know it…Mansfield Park?" he hedged.

"We have all a better guide in ourselves, if we would attend to it, than any other person can be," I quoted.

"Fine," he said in defeat, and then he smirked.

"Slaughterhouse-Five," He announced triumphantly.

I felt my head deflate. I looked out the window and sulked.

I didn't even know what that was.

"So, you want to borrow my copy?" he taunted.

"Don't rub it in," I begged, my pride wounded.

"How about some comics?" he suggested.

"Fine," I pouted. "But I don't want to read any comics that degrade women," I said.

"How are comics degrading to women? They get a kick-ass costume, some awesome superpowers, and cool gadgets!" Jacob said.

"Those 'Kick-ass' costumes don't leave much to the imagination and they cannot be comfortable to fight in. Also, their body proportions are so unrealistic," I ranted.

"They're comic books. They're supposed to be unrealistic. The guy's costumes are just as uncomfortable and embarrassing. They make them wear their underwear outside of their tights. Also, most guys don't have bulging muscles like Superman," He argued.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured toward his physique.

"You were saying?" I reminded.

Jacob turned red.

"Well, most guys aren't me," he mumbled, before changing the subject.

We talked about everything. It was amazing that we had so much to talk about. I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much. We silently agreed to respect each other's privacy, and didn't pry into subjects the other didn't want to discuss, so that the ride wouldn't become tense. I never worried for a second that I might be boring him. He listened, he made comments, he laughed, and he joked. I found myself smiling more with him then I'd ever smiled with another human being.

Mostly his questions were easy, only a very few triggering my easy blushes. But when I did flush, it brought on a whole new round of teasing. I was disappointed when we arrived at The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store to get my truck.

"Thanks for the ride," I said. "I had a nice time," I added reluctant to get out of the car.

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Nice time?" he snorted. "I had a great time," he boasted.

"Thanks," I said.

Jacob frowned.

"For what?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled.

"For today," I replied and a smile broke across his face the way the sunrise set the clouds on fire.

"Thank you, Bella." He said, reaching in his jacket pocket.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

I stared at him for several seconds, before folding my arms.

"No," I stated, firmly.

"What? Why not?" He stammered, put off by my blunt response.

"What're you going to do?" I questioned, suspicious.

Jacob growled in frustration.

"It's a surprise," He confessed.

"I don't like surprises," I hissed.

It was true. I'd always hated surprises ever since for my seventh birthday my mom surprised me with ballet lessons.

"You'll like this one." He vowed.

We sat there for a minute just glaring at each other.

"Close your eyes," he urged.

I huffed and did as asked. This was vaguely familiar.

"_Bella!" a young boy with russett colored skin called, running towards me._

"_What?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading._

_The boy gave a bright, Popsicle stained grin and held his hands behind his back._

"_Close your eyes," he said._

"_I'm reading," I protested._

"_Please?" he begged, giving me a kicked puppy look._

"_Fine," I sighed._

_I closed my eyes and heard him shift around for a minute._

"_Okay, Bells…you can open them," he said cheerfully._

_I opened my eyes and all I saw was red._

"_A pretty flower for a pretty girl," he exclaimed, holding out a rose._

"Okay, Bells…you can open them," Jacob said cheerfully, snapping me out of my memory.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob smiling.

"Wha-?" I started but Jacob took my hand.

"Here," he said, placing a small, green mp3 player in my hands.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"You liked Train," he explained. "So I decided to give you this to expand your musical pallet," He joked.

"Thank you," I smiled. "This is really nice of you."

"No thanks necessary, ma'am," he drawled, in a fake western accent. "Nice is my middle name,"

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

Jacob nodded.

"I'll be there," he promised.

I opened my door to get out and a light breeze blew into the car.

"Oh!" The breath whooshed out of Jacob like someone had punched him in the gut and he grabbed my wrist lightly and held me there.

I noticed again how hot his skin felt on mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

Jacob's eyes were wild, raking the parking lot. He barely seemed aware of the tremors that were rolling through his body.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and Jacob stopped shaking.

"I'm fine," he said, and I started to get out again.

"Wait a minute," he blurted, and I paused.

"What?" I inquired.

"Let me walk you to your truck," he requested, getting out.

Silently, Jacob walked me to the short way to my truck. He opened my door and paused to brush a strand of my hair from my face.

"Can I see your phone for a second?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket. He took it from me and started calling someone.

"Here," he said, giving it back. "I just programed my number in so you can call me if you need anything…and I mean anything," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Jake," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Be safe, Bells," he said and he closed my door for me when I got in my truck before walking back to his car.

He waited for me to pull off before leaving. When I got in the house I found Charlie waiting for me.

"Hey Bells, did you have a nice time?" he asked.

I nodded, thinking about my ride with Jacob.

"It was…," I choked back the intense desire to say incredible and went with the slightly vague. "Surprisingly pleasant,"

"Do you want to watch the game?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm tired," I said. "I'm going to take a nap. Can you order a pizza for dinner? I don't feel like cooking." I added.

He was okay with pizza for dinner and he wasn't surprised that I didn't want to watch the game—he knew I had no interest in sports.

I was on my way upstairs when the phone rang.

"I got it," I called to Charlie, heading to the kitchen.

"Hello," I answered and there was a long pause on the phone.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," a familiar, exaggeratedly polite, and really disturbing voice replied.

I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Who is this?" I said, hoping I was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. How rude of me not to introduce myself first. It's me, Edward Cullen," he said, confirming my fears.

"Stop calling me Isabella!" I hissed.

"Isabella, you are being utterly absurd," he stated.

"I'll hang up," I threatened.

"Forgive me…Bella…have I called at a bad time?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, before I could stop myself.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, counting to 10 in my mind.

"No…how did you even get this number?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and I felt a dark sense of foreboding.

"I checked the phone book," he said, and I was sure he was lying.

"Okay, so did you need something?" I asked.

"No, I was just calling to make sure you were home." He replied.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"I was worried about you, Isabella. You were at the beach with that dog," he said, chillingly.

"What dog? And how did you know I went to the beach?" I asked.

"It was harder than it should be - keeping track of you. I was keeping tabs on Mike and I heard him and Jessica talking about how you were with that… that _**Beast**_," he spat the word. "So, I was just waiting for you at the store. It took you longer to make it there than I expected. Knowing you were alone with _**him**_ made me anxious...I started to drive in circles, looking for you two. I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then you two arrived," He summarized.

"Why…were waiting for me?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice light.

"I had to," he replied, sounding zealous now. "You were with that_** mutt**_ and you weren't safe—you aren't _**ever**_ safe. Not unless I'm watching over you."

I cleared my throat.

"Well, you—you really don't need to do that," I choked.

"I can take care of myself…So you can stop." I stated.

"I'm not going to stop protecting you, Isabella. You can't even leave your house without tripping on the sidewalk," he scoffed.

My stomach dropped unpleasantly, and I cast about for words.

"When did you see me trip?" I asked.

"When I drove by your house," He said, dismissively.

"And, how often do you drive by?" I choked out.

"Every morning and almost every night," he replied.

"Um…exactly how long have you been, uh, watching over me?" Keeping my voice even was becoming a struggle, but he didn't seem to catch any wavering in my voice.

"Long enough," he said with a smug smile.

That answer was considerably worse than the one I was expecting.

"And may I say you smelled insanely good today," he added, practically purring and I dropped the phone on the floor.

"What happened?" I could hear Edward demand, his voice going flat.

I quickly picked up the phone and slammed it into the receiver, hanging up.

"Dad!" I shouted and Charlie rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Bella?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen-" I started

"That was who you were on the phone -," he asked.

"Yeah, Dad," I interrupted, "He called me, Dad and he-he said he got our number from the phone book, but I think he was lying. He said he's been stalking me!"

"What?" Charlie said, going into cop mode.

"He says he was keeping track of Mike to find out where I was— he waited in the parking lot of the Newton's store for me—and that he's been following me for even longer. He said he drives by our house every day!" The dam broke, and the story came out in a babbling rush, my words tumbling over themselves.

"I don't know how long he's been doing it, but Dad, I'm really scared. He keeps talking about how it's for my own good and that I'm not safe. I told him to stop but he said he wouldn't…" I was in full panic mode.

"Bella? Bella!" Charlie said, grabbing me by my shoulders, stopping my freak out.

"Calm down! He'll stop. I'll make him stop!" he said, fiercely.

"How?" I asked.

Charlie picked up the phone.

"I'm calling his father," Charlie said.

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked.

Charlie scowled. "If that doesn't work then I'll arrest the little creep," he promised.

"Thanks," I said.

"Go get some rest, Bells," he ordered.

I nodded and left the kitchen.

Once in my room, I locked my door. I grabbed my notebook and listed the day's events; making sure to add the new information I had found out about Jacob and The Protectors; trying not think about Ed-_**Weirdo**_ and his creepy phone call.

Then I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones. I plugged them into the mp3 player Jacob had let me borrow, and lay down on my bed.

I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume so I wouldn't have to think. I closed my eyes and listened to the music wondering if it would give me a new understanding of his mind. I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. There was a lot of Linkin Park and some Three Days Grace but also some sweet love songs and some hip hop.

I was surprised to find that I really did like most of the artists after all. I'd have to thank Jacob again later. A lot of the songs were about not belonging and being tired of following in someone else's footsteps, but it wasn't until I heard 'This Animal I Have Become' that I got a clearer picture. I kept listening to it until, finally, I fell asleep.

_**I opened my eyes to find myself alone for the first time in a long time. **_

"_**Jacob!" I called, but there was no answer only darkness.**_

"_**Jacob, are you there?" I shouted, shivering from the cold.**_

_**It had never been cold in my dreams.**_

_**I heard someone chuckling darkly, then I saw a white blur rush past me.**_

"_**What's he doing here?" I heard a familiar voice asked and turned around to find Dream-Jacob looking tense.**_

"_**Whose here?" I asked, confused.**_

_**Then the young boy from my earlier memory ran out of the woods toward me and he grabbed my hand.**_

"_**Wake up," he said. **_

_**His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength, but I didn't budge; I was too confused to move.**_

_**"He's here! Wake up, Bella, you have to wake up!" the boy whispered, terrified. **_

"_**Whose here?" I asked, again.**_

_**"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him. **_

"_**Mike?" I said, surprised. **_

_**He was never in my dreams before.**_

_**"What's going on?" I asked, still pulling against the boy's grasp, desperate for answers.**_

"_**Bella!" I heard Jessica's voice calling from the somewhere behind me.**_

"_**Jess?" I called.**_

"_**Bella, where are you?" she yelled.**_

"_**I'm right here!" I shouted.**_

"_**Bella, did something weird happen today?" Dream-Jacob asked, not at all phased by the new additions to my dream.**_

_**He was staring into the woods and getting into a defensive position.**_

_**I opened my mouth to tell him about Edward's phone call when the boy let go of my hand and took off running into the forest. **_

"_**Don't let him get you! You have to Wake Up!" he shouted, as he disappeared into the darkness.**_

"_**Wait, who are you?" I asked.**_

_**I paused to glance at Dream-Jacob.**_

"_**Something is wrong," he said, looking down at the ice that was starting to cover the woods.**_

_**He started walking away and I followed him.**_

"_**What's going on?" I called, stumbling through the dark forest, slipping on the mysterious ice as I tried to keep up.**_

_**I tripped and fell to the dim forest floor. I looked up and Jacob was gone.**_

_**I could hear the boy calling for me, crying, begging me to wake up.**_

_**"Jacob!" I screamed, trying to get up, but I stumbled and landed in a puddle.**_

_**I lifted my hands and found them covered in blood.**_

_**I let out a scream and tried to run.**_

"_**Isabella," someone called.**_

"_**Whose there?" I asked, looking around the forest trying to find the voice, but it seemed to echo, coming from all directions.**_

_**I heard the sound of growling.**_

_**I took off running, in the opposite direction where the ice had yet to cover, calling for Jacob. **_

_**I made it to the edge of the forest and sighed in relief when I heard the sound of the boy laughing.**_

_**He ran toward me, smiling, holding a red rose in his hand.**_

"_**A pretty flower for a pretty girl," he said, holding it out to me.**_

_**I took the flower and frown when my hand felt wet. I looked at the flower and realized that it wasn't a red rose.**_

_**It was a yellow rose that was covered in blood. **_

_**The yellow rose was coated in the dark red flow of the boy's life.**_

_**I looked at the boy and the boy clutched his bleeding neck.**_

"_**Wake up!" he begged.**_

_**My vision started to blur and it started to rain.**_

_**Red washed away by the water.**_

_**Soaked to the bone.**_

_**Scared out of my mind.**_

_**He fell over and he twitched on the ground as I watched in horror. I blinked and he was gone. **_

_**"Bella, run!" Mike and Jessica cried out again from behind me both of their voices booming as though they were on a stereo.**_

_**But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach through the rain. **_

_**And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, and his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. **_

_**I took a step backward, away from Edward.**_

_**He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed. **_

_**"You smell amazing," he purred. **_

"_**Calm down, Bella," Dream-Jacob whispered in my ear. "This is just a nightmare," he said.**_

_**I stopped screaming and he tried to let me go, but I grabbed hold of him and held on tightly.**_

"_**What's going on?" I asked, unable to process any of this. **_

"_**What happened?" he asked, again.**_

"_**I went to the beach to with Jessica and Mike. I met this guy named Seth who almost told me what your secret was. Then you showed up and drove me home and then Edward called and freaked me out by saying he was stalking me then I went to bed." I said, flinching when Edward took a step towards us.**_

"_**I only want to protect you, Isabella," he said, smiling.**_

"_**I don't want your protection!" I shouted.**_

"_**You may not want my protection," he said, losing his smile. "But you do NEED it," **_

"_**Just stay away from me," I begged.**_

"_**Never," he swore. "You smell too good to stay away from,"**_

"_**Honey, you have to stop being scared," Dream-Jacob said. "You're letting him win." **_

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**I can't," I said.**_

"_**I can't protect you if you don't let me go," he urged.**_

"_**No," I protested. "He's a monster," I said.**_

"_**So am I," Dream-Jacob retorted.**_

"_**No, you're not!" I growled. "You're nothing like**_** him**_**,"**_

"_**Let me go," he said, trembling.**_

"_**No!" I hollered.**_

"_**I can't help you if you aren't willing to help yourself! Now, Let Me Go!" he bellowed.**_

_**I released him in surprise.**_ _**In the same second, Jacob was running across the wood straight for Edward. **_

_**"Jacob!" I screamed. **_

_**Mid-stride, a long tremor shivered down Dream-Jacob's spine. He leaped forward, and launched himself across the space between me and Edward Cullen.**_

_**"Jacob!" I screamed again, staggering forward.**_

_**With a sharp tearing sound, Dream-Jacob exploded. He burst out of his skin-**_

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.

My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the mp3 player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.

My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning.

"I have to stop waking up like this. It can't be healthy," I groaned, as I fell back, and rolled over onto my face, kicking off my boots.

I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. I rolled back over and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them off awkwardly as I tried to stay upright. I could feel the braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge along the back of my skull. I turned onto my side and ripped the rubber band out, quickly combing through the braid with my fingers. I pulled the pillow back over my eyes.

It was all no use, of course. I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

I sat up, disoriented and the first thing I noticed was that my window was open. I ran over and closed it- surprised, and suspicious, when it closed silently, without sticking, not having opened it before in who knows how many years- looking around. There was no one out there and the cruiser was gone.

I thought maybe Charlie had opened it. I would have to ask him when he got home.

He must have had to go to work. I went to pick up Jacob's mp3 player, picking it up off the floor and put it in my purse.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and went to go get ready.

I took a long shower trying to wash away the nightmare and the weird phone call from the day before. I blow-dried my hair and brushed my teeth.

The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though.

"Charlie must have used up all the hot water," I complained, hoping out of the shower.

I couldn't find my blow-dryer to do my hair. I wanted to scream. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room and I stubbed my toe on my blow-dryer which was under my bed.

"How did that even get there?" I asked aloud.

I dressed slowly in my most comfy sweats and then made my bed.

Through my irritation, I felt overwhelming embarrassment. It was all so stupid. I was sitting in my room, pouting like a little kid.

I should be doing something constructive like:

**\- "There's another legend," Seth said.**

"**Oh?" I questioned.**

"**In the other one, it claims that we are descended from an animal of great loyalty and strength," he said.**

"**Cool, which animal?" I asked, curiously.- **

Like figuring out what Jacob Black was.

I went to my desk and switched on my old computer. While I was at home I could at least do some research, before Charlie came back and I had to make dinner. I went to google and typed in 'Quileute descended from animals of great loyalty and strength.'

My search brought up **Native American Wolf Mythology.**

I clicked on it curiously.

_Wolves figure prominently in the mythology of nearly every Native American tribe. In most Native cultures, the Wolf is considered a medicine being associated with courage, strength, loyalty, and success at hunting. Like bears, wolves are considered closely related to humans by many North American tribes, and the origin stories of some Northwest Coast tribes, such as the Quileute and the Kwakiutl. These tribes tell of their first ancestors being transformed from wolves into men. In Shoshone mythology, theWolf plays the role of the noble Creator god, while in Anishinabe mythology a wolf character is the brother and true best friend of the culture hero. Among the Pueblo tribes, wolves are considered one of the six directional guardians, associated with the east and the color white. The Zunis carve stone wolf fetishes for protection, ascribing to them both healing and hunting powers._

My head churned. All of it was interesting, but only one sentence really stuck.

**Such as the QUILEUTE and the Kwakiutl, tell of their first ancestors being transformed from wolves into men.**

I started to shake my head. "I'm just being silly."

But it all started to make sense.

What had Jacob said?

_**-"Here's a hint," he chuckled. "Think animal," he suggested.- **_

And the wolf outside my bedroom.

_-"__**Do any wolves live around here?" I asked.**_

_**Charlie shook his head.**_

"_**Not around the city part. Most wolves live in the forest around La Push. They're considered a sacred animal over there." He said.-**_

The nightmare:

_**-"What if he's not all human?" Dream-Jacob asked.**_

"_**That wouldn't matter." I said.**_

"_**You sure?" he asked.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**We'll see," he said.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked.**_

"_**It's time for you to wake up," he said and he started to shake.**_

_**He exploded into something big and furry.-**_

I went back to Google and I then typed in one word.

**Werewolf. **

In 0.27 seconds a

bout 1,320,000 results came up, there was a lot to sift through -

• Werewolf - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

• Images for werewolves

• Werewolf, Lycanthrope - Crystal inks

• Werewolf - Lady Gryphon's Mythical Realm

• Werewolves

• Are Werewolves Real and Existing? [Full Documentary ...

• Werewolves

• Werewolves: The Myths &amp; the Truths

• Werewolf: How a parlour game became a tech...

• How Do Psychiatrists Treat Werewolves? - Pacific...

• Bad Moon Rising: The Science of Werewolves...

And a lot of Searches related to werewolves

• Werewolves real

• Werewolves history

• Werewolf facts

• Werewolves fact or fiction

• Werewolves movies

• Werewolves game

• Werewolves Skyrim

I chose Werewolf - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

_A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury._

_The werewolf is a widespread concept in European folklore, existing in many variants which are related by a common development of a Christian interpretation of underlying European folklore which developed during the medieval period. From the early modern period, werewolf beliefs also spread to the New World with colonialism. Belief in werewolf develops parallel to the belief in witches, in the course of the Late Middle Ages and the Early Modern period. Like the witchcraft trials as a whole, the trial of supposed werewolves emerges in what is now Switzerland (especially the Valais and Vaud) in the early 15th century and spreads throughout Europe in the 16th, peaking in the 17th and subsiding by the 18th century. The persecution of werewolves and the associated folklore is an integral part of the "witch-hunt" phenomenon, albeit a marginal one, accusations of werewolfery being involved in only a small fraction of witchcraft trials.[1] During the early period, accusations of lycanthropy (transformation into a wolf) were mixed with accusations of wolf-riding or wolf-charming. The case of Peter Stumpp (1589) led to a significant peak in both interest in and persecution of supposed werewolves, primarily in French-speaking and German-speaking Europe. The phenomenon persisted longest in Bavaria and Austria, with persecution of wolf-charmers recorded until well after 1650, the final cases taking place in the early 18th century in Carinthia and Styria. [2]_

_After the end of the witch-trials, the werewolf became of interest in folklore studies and in the emerging Gothic horror genre; werewolf fiction as a genre has pre-modern precedents in medieval romances (e.g. Bisclavret and Guillaume de Palerme) and develops in the 18th century out of the "semi-fictional" chap book tradition. The trappings of horror literature in the 20th century became part of the horror and fantasy genre of modern pop culture._

I read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. I got my notebook and wrote down anything that seemed to fit Jacob Black. There were a few similarities but nothing concrete.

_Werewolves were said in European folklore to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the meeting of both eyebrows at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low-set ears and a swinging stride. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognized by bristles under the tongue. [19] The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though it is most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that it has no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), is often larger, and retains human eyes and voice. According to some Swedish accounts, the werewolf could be distinguished from a regular wolf by the fact that it would run on three legs, stretching the fourth one backwards to look like a tail.[29] After returning to their human forms, werewolves are usually documented as becoming weak, debilitated and undergoing painful nervous depression.[19] One universally reviled trait in medieval Europe was the werewolf's habit of devouring recently buried corpses, a trait that is documented extensively, particularly in the Annales Medico-psychologiques in the 19th century.[19] Fennoscandian werewolves were usually old women who possessed poison-coated claws and had the ability to paralyze cattle and children with their gaze._

Jacob's eyebrows were normal. His fingers were long but the nails were not curled. His ears were normal. He wasn't weak or debilitated or undergoing painful nervous depression. He didn't look like he was prone to eating recently buried corpses. At least I didn't think he was…

Aggravated, I snapped off the computer's main power switch, not waiting to shut things down properly. Through my irritation, I felt overwhelming embarrassment. It was all so stupid. I was sitting in my room, researching werewolves. What was wrong with me?

I decided that most of the blame belonged on the doorstep of the town of Forks - and the entire Olympic Peninsula, for that matter. But then I realized that I was being unfair.

I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive. I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door.

It was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored my truck and started east on foot, running across Charlie's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under my feet, and the sudden cries of the jays. There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this. My sense of direction was hopeless; I could get lost in much less helpful surroundings. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell.

I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself pushed me forward. As that started to recede, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth.

I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully on the stomp of a fallen tree, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and placed my head in my hands.

What was I doing?

This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go? The forest was a deep green and far too much like the scene in last night's nightmare to allow for peace of mind. Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was deafening. The birds were quiet, too, creating a very ominous air.

Here in the trees it was much easier to believe in the impossible. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in my bedroom.

I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer.

First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob Black could be a werewolf.

Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was silly to even think about.

"But what, then?" I asked myself.

There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the heat of his skin, lying about growing taller, plus all the little hints.

And more - small things that registered slowly - how they all ate like they would never be full, the disturbing grace with which they moved despite their large size.

Mr. Banner refused to let Jacob leave the class when they were doing blood typing but somehow when I felt sick in the hall he was there.

**"How did you get out of class? I thought Mr. Banner was keeping you locked in." I was almost fine now, but I didn't want take any chances.**

"**I stabbed myself in the hand," he said, seriously.**

**"What?" I asked, sitting up so quickly that I almost fell off the table to look at his hand, but he laughed.**

**"Don't worry about it," he said, holding out a flawless hand.**

He said he was busy when I invited him to the beach trip.

What was his excuse?

-"**We're going to be running around the woods half naked looking for monsters." He said with a grin.-**

He seemed to know what I was thinking most of the time. He was a part of a '**Pack.**'

_Pack (canine), a group of wolves that live, feed, and travel as a family group_

He had told me he was dangerous...

Could Jacob and his friends be werewolves?

Well, they were something. Something strange and different. Whether it be werewolves or my own superhero theory, Jacob Black was not... human. He was something more. But why pretend? Why act like a regular teenage boy and why involve me?

Was it a trap? A prank from the wolf in sheep's clothing? Or a cry for help? Did he need me for something? Maybe a virgin sacrifice ritual on the night of the full moon? What if he just wanted a friend? Who was I to judge him?

And then the most important question of all. What was I going to do if it was true?

If Jacob was a _werewolf_\- I could hardly make myself think the words - then what should I do? Involving someone else was definitely out. I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed.

Only two options seemed practical. The first was to remove myself from the story.

I'd be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. I'd cancel our plans, and go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. I'd pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class where we were forced together or try to change my schedule. I'd tell him to leave me alone…and mean it this time.

_**"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him. **_

_**"I hope you do." He was serious again. "But a part of me hopes you don't," he said.**_

_**"Because...?" I asked.**_

_**"What if you don't like what I am? What if I' m not a classic comic book hero?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.**_

I promised…

"_**What if he's not all human?" Dream-Jacob asked.**_

"_**That wouldn't matter." I said.**_

I was gripped in sudden agony as I considered that alternative.

I Was No Liar. I went on to the next option.

I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact, I would be a dent in Tyler's fender if he hadn't acted so quickly. So quickly, I argued with myself, that it might have been sheer reflexes. But if it was a reflex to save lives, how bad could he be?

My head spun around in answerless circles.

There was one thing I was sure of, if I was sure of anything. Jacob black was my friend.

**Jacob Black:**

**Teenage boy**

**Gang member**

**Motorcycle owner**

**Might have Super powers.**

**All around good guy that **_**any**_** father, even the chief of police, would let drive alone to Seattle with their daughter.**

**He loved his dad**

**He lost his mom**

**He believed in love**

**He liked to read**

**He wanted to go to college though he wouldn't admit it**

**He made corny jokes and did awful accents. **

**He was an amazing story teller.**

**He liked chocolate**

**He was generous and kind**

**He might be a werewolf**

**He saved my life**

**He was my friend**

And I knew in that I had my answer. I made my choice. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew - if I knew - I would have to do something. Because when I thought of him, of his husky voice, his dark eyes that told so much yet hid so many secrets, his smile, and the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to get to know him and help him.

Even if he was a...

"Werewolf," I said firmly.

Saying it out loud made me feel a little strong in my position.

It was just a word.

One thing was sure: I needed more proof.

But I wouldn't find it here. Not here, alone in the darkening forest. I shivered and rose quickly from my stump and made my way home. I could hear a car passing on the street, and soon Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me, promising warmth and dry socks.

It was just noon when I got back inside. I went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, since I was staying indoors. I wrote down everything I knew in my notebook- adding the websites and places where I could get more information. Then I decided to concentrate on my task for the day, a paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday. I settled into outlining a rough draft, fidgeting nervously as I fought the urge to call Jacob and ask him point blank if he was a werewolf. However, I shook it off and got to work.

And so the day was quiet, productive - I finished my paper before eight. I called my mom and talked to her for a while making sure not to mention Jacob or werewolves. Then I cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, and then the living room, and by the time Charlie came home the entire downstairs of the house was shiny and smelled like lemons.

Charlie came home with a box of fish and a scowl on his face.

"Where'd you get the fish?" I asked.

"A fisherman gave them to me. He thought his car was stolen, but it turns out he loaned it to another fisherman and forgot. He paid me for my trouble in fish," Charlie said, grumpily.

"That was nice of him," I said, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish while I was in Seattle next week.

The chills that flashed up my spine whenever I thought of that trip were no different than the ones I'd felt before I'd found out Jacob might be a werewolf. They should be different, I thought. I should be probably afraid – but I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me.

Charlie was still in a bad mood.

"So, how was your day?" I asked and Charlie gave me a look.

"You know…other than the fisherman's car thing?" I snickered.

"I talked to Edward Cullen's father about his little phone call," Charlie said.

I flinched.

How had I forgotten that I had a stalker? One who passed by my house every day and could have easily followed me into the woods and…

I shivered in fear.

"W-what did he say?" I asked.

Charlie's frowned deepened.

"He said that Edward was joking. He said that it was a prank from a bored adolescent boy," Charlie said, sounding like he was reading a script.

"A joke," I repeated, numbly.

I felt rage course through me.

"Who the hell plays jokes like that?" I growled.

"A sick joke from a sick boy," Charlie muttered. "And watch your language," Charlie added.

"Sorry," I said, still steaming.

"If you want to press charges we can get him on a misdemeanor criminal threat charge. What he did could get him a year in a county or parish jail," Charlie said.

I thought about it. Edward Cullen was a creep but did I want him to go to jail for a creepy joke?

Yes.

Yes, I did.

I wanted him to rot under the jail for being a creepy-ass son of a bit-

"No," I told Charlie. "I won't press charges if he stays away from me," I said.

"If he doesn't I'll see about getting you a restraining order," Charlie promised.

I shook my head. "I don't think it will get that far," I said.

Charlie didn't look so sure, but I didn't want to talk about Ed-weirdo anymore so he let it drop.

"Hey, Dad," I said, after I finished making dinner.

"Yeah, Bells?" he said, distractedly.

"Did you open my window before you left?" I asked, curiously.

"No, why?" he asked.

"It was open this morning when I woke up," I said.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"That's strange," he muttered.

His eyes darkened.

"You don't think…" he trailed off.

I glowered not liking where he was going.

"You think Edward Cullen opened my window," I stated.

Charlie shook his head.

"Sorry, it was just a thought. But your bed is on the second floor," he said. "He couldn't have gotten to your window without a ladder…" Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Dad, quit it," I hissed. "You're making me nervous," I admitted.

"Fine," he grumbled, but the dark, suspicious look never faded from his eyes.

He made sure to lock my window himself before I went to bed.

I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning my day so early, and sleeping so poorly two nights in a row. I woke, for the second time since arriving in Forks, to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and that there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.

Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately.

"Nice day out," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a grin.

He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why my mom wanted to marry him. He was a handsome man (In a gruff, I'm a cop, kind of way) and I hoped that he wouldn't stay single forever. Hopefully he found someone new, who would appreciate him and cook for him after I went to college. Someone the complete opposite of my mom.

I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Charlie called out a goodbye, and I heard the cruiser pull away from the house. I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the brightest light I'd seen in months.

By dint of much elbow grease, I was able to get both windows in the truck almost completely rolled down. I was one of the first ones to school; I hadn't even checked the clock in my hurry to get outside. I parked and headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done - the product of a slow social life - but there were a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book productively, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike.

I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting there, absentminded. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey, Mike," I called, waving back, unable to be halfhearted on a morning like this.

He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me; I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Had he forgotten what I had said yesterday?

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"For what?" I asked.

"I never realized what a jerk I was being to Jessica until you pointed it out." He said.

"Well, someone had to knock some sense into you," I joked.

Mike laughed.

"Yeah, well I needed it. Jessica is actually really nice…when she lets me get a word in," he chuckled.

"She's great," I said, happy for them.

"I know," he said with a dopy grin.

He stared into space for a full-minute and when he showed no sign of snapping out of it I kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch," he grumbled, rubbing his leg.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked casually.

"Because it would hurt me," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"No one told me kicks hurt. I'll have to remember that," I said, trying to hide my smile.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I'd-," he started but was interrupted.

"You'd what?" Jessica said, coming up behind him.

"Jessica," he said, straightening up in surprise.

"Why were you threatening my friend?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Mike's eyes widened.

"No, it wasn't like that," he said, and Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded like a threat," she said.

"No…I wouldn't…she kicked me in the shin!" he blurted.

Jessica frowned.

"That doesn't sound like something Bella would do," she said.

"It's true," he said.

Jessica turned to me.

"Did you kick him?" she asked.

I looked at Mike who was looking nervous.

I smirked.

"No, I was just sitting here checking my homework when he just came over and was like 'if you don't give me your lunch money I'll hurt you," I lied.

"What?" Mike shouted.

"I told him I didn't have any money and he said 'You're lucky you're a girl or I'd…then you came over before he could finish whatever he was going to say," I said, like he hadn't spoken.

Jessica frowned.

"That does sounds like something he would do," she mused.

"No it doesn't," Mike protested.

"Yeah, he's always been the mean one in our group," I agreed.

"No, I haven't," he disagreed.

"Remember when he stole that candy from that baby?" Jessica asked.

I nodded.

"I never stole any candy," he objected.

"Remember when he stole that old lady's purse?" I asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Mrs. Johnson is still terrified to leave the house." She said.

"I didn't steal Mrs. Johnson's purse!" he exclaimed

"Remember when he hot-wired that car and drove into that bank?" Jessica asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know how to hot wire a car," he said.

"Yeah, that's too big a job for old Mikey here," I said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You're right," Jessica agreed.

Jessica and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"We know you're not a bad guy, Mike," I said.

Jessica nodded.

"And I know you didn't threaten Bella. I was coming over when I saw her kick you." She said.

Mike glared.

"Then why would you say you didn't," he asked.

Jessica smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Because you're cute when you're angry," she said.

"Oh," he exhaled - clearly dazed.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Jessica asked, turning to me.

"I mostly worked on my essay." I didn't add that I was finished with it - no need to sound smug.

Mike hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah - that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think." I said.

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good... What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic." I answered.

He stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin.

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated.

"Really? I finished mine the night before," Jessica said, and I glowered.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can help you with yours if you want," she offered.

"No, I'm okay," I said.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out." Mike said to Jessica.

"Well, we'll make it a study date tomorrow night," she said.

"Or we could go to dinner or something... and I could work on it later." He smiled at Jessica, hopefully.

Jessica shook her head and His face fell.

"Why?" he asked.

"Bella and I have plans," she said.

"You do?" Mike asked.

"We do?" I asked.

Jessica nodded.

"We're going shopping," she said, and I shook my head.

"I don't like shopping," I said.

Jessica glared at me.

"I need you to help me pick out a dress," she confided.

"But, why can't you pick out a dress tomorrow night?" Mike asked.

"Because there's a sale today at-" she started.

I took advantage of the distraction to make my escape.

"It's time for class, and I can't be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag before running away.

In English class, Mr. Mason was jabbering about great writers and the things they accomplished.

"Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less was more…" Mr. Mason informed.

I drifted off into my head and started sketching on the cover of my notebook. I wished I hadn't left my sketch pad back in Phoenix but I'd buy another one later. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't here Mr. Mason calling my name.

"Ms. Swan," he called again, trying to grab my attention from the page I was drawing on.

"Yes, Mr. Mason," I said, not looking up from my drawing.

"Describe yourself using just one word," he demanded.

I paused, and frowned.

What word would I use to describe myself?

Before, I would have said different, or clumsy, or mature but none of those things really felt right.

"Inspired," I said, surprised.

I hadn't felt like drawing since my mom married Phil but I looked down at the cover of my book and saw a scene I'd sketched from memory: a wolf half-hidden in the trees.

"Very good, Ms. Swan," Mr. Mason said, then he turned away from me to face the board.

"Okay, for our Hemingway project," he said "I want you each to take one of these."

He pulled out some blank flashcards and passed them around the room.

"Now you don't have to put your names on these," he reassured the class. "Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now. Then I want you to drop it in the box on my desk."

I looked down at my card and thought about what I wanted most in my life.

I quickly wrote down an answer and put it in the box. Mr. Mason shook the box then started walking around the room passing out the cards.

"When I call your name, I want you to read the answer on the card."

He rattled of names and a lot of things were said.

_**Money**_

_**Women**_

_**Power **_

**Love **

"Ms. Swan," he called. And I looked down at my card.

"Answers," I read, and Mr. Mason moved on.

It figures I would pull my own card.

"Hey, Bella," Tyler called as I was leaving class.

I turned to face him, hoping that his absence the day before had brought him a little peace.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I said.

"Here," he said, shoving an envelope into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

"It's the money for the damages to your truck," he said.

"My truck is fine," I protested, trying to give the money back.

Tyler refused to take it.

"Either way, the money is yours. I don't want it," he said.

I opened the envelope surprised by how many big bills were inside.

"How did you get this money?" I asked.

"I sold my van and a few things from my room." He said, and I flinched.

"You sold your van?" I asked in disbelief.

Tyler shrugged.

"I didn't need it anyway," he said and I almost punched him.

"I don't want your money," I snapped, pushing the envelope back into his arms.

"I don't want your guilt!" I cried, hitting his shoulder.

Tyler looked at me solemnly, not even trying to defend himself.

"I swear I could strangle you!" I shouted, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Tyler said quietly, once I'd exhausted all my rage.

I opened my mouth to tell him to stop apologizing when someone joined in our conversation.

"Well, that's too bad," Mike said, looking at Tyler with disgust.

"Mike stop," I protested but Mike ignored me.

"You think your blood money and your pathetic excuse for an apology is enough to make up for the damage you bring to other people's lives. You make me want to rip your heart out of your chest. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Mike asked and Tyler looked lost.

"I'm trying to make things right," Tyler mumbled.

"Yeah, and it's all about you and your guilt. What about Bella? What about her feelings?" Mike asked harshly.

Tyler looked at me and his eyes were filled with despair.

"She won't accept anything I try to do. I don't know what-" Tyler started but Mike cut him off.

"Stop making excuses for yourself and go make it right, asshole," Mike snapped.

Tyler nodded.

"I'll see you later, Bella," he said walking off.

"Tyler wait!" I called, but he was gone.

"Why would you do that?" I asked Mike, angrily.

"Because I hate him," Mike said, coldly.

"Why? He was your friend before this whole thing started. Just let it go. You told him to respect my feeling but you won't respect what I want. I told you I don't want you messing with him anymore," I exclaimed.

Mike was quiet for a long moment. His boyish features tainted with pain and fury and he clenched his jaw.

"You know, contrary to popular belief, not everything is about you, Bella," he said darkly, eyes met mine with icy hostility.

I slapped him. Hard.

Mike stood there stunned for a second and before he could say anything I slapped him again.

I grabbed him shirt.

"How dare you?" I hissed. "You have no idea the things I've had to deal with. You have no idea about my life or what's going on in it. So don't try to make me out to be some sort of self-centered damsel because that couldn't be further from the truth." I growled.

Mike glared at me, knocking my hands of his shirt.

"Mind your own business, Bella," he snarled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, my voice rising.

His voice matched mine and went darker.

"You wouldn't understand!" he snapped.

"I understand that you're behaving like spoiled child about to lose his favorite toy." I said and Mike looked at me with cold pain filled eyes.

"This isn't about you!" he shouted.

"Then what is it about?" I asked.

"It's about my brother!" he exploded.

I stared at him surprised.

"Your brother?" I asked, losing my anger.

"Damnit!" Mike yelled, punching a wall.

I flinched.

"Just stay out of it Bella," he said, leaving me standing there more confused than ever.

I made my way to government, replaying the argument over and over in my head. Trying to find out what set him off. In Government, Mr. Jefferson just had the class debate: Democrat vs. Republican. Our homework was to research our side and we would have the real debate tomorrow.

When I saw Jessica again in Trig, she was mad at me for ditching her earlier. I assured her that I was trying to give her and Mike a private moment. I was about to tell her about Mike's outburst and ask if she knew anything about his brother but she started bubbling with enthusiasm and would let me get a word in. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one.

I was indecisive. It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but Lauren would be there.

"Lauren's just protective. Once you get to know her you'll find that she's not so bad," Jessica said.

"She's really doesn't seem to like me and to be honest I'm not her biggest fan either," I grumbled.

Jessica looked sad.

"Lauren's been my friend since pre-K. I really want you guys to get along," she begged.

"Fine," I said, giving in. "But I have to ask Charlie First," I added.

"Great, I'll pick you up later," she cheered, before the teacher called on her to answer a problem.

She talked of nothing but the dance the rest of class continuing as if without an interruption when the teacher looked away. She continued talking on the way to Spanish.

When class finally ended, five minutes late, and we were on our way to lunch. I was far too lost in my own frenzy of anticipation to notice much of what she said. I was painfully eager to see not just Jacob but also Embry and Quil- to compare them with the new suspicions that plagued my mind.

As I crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, I felt a tingle of dread slither down my spine and settle in my stomach.

What if Ed-_**weirdo**_ was here?

I wasn't ready to face that creep. Not after that phone call.

Irritation flowed through me - would Edward try to make me sit with him again?

Would Jacob be waiting to sit with me again?

I glanced first toward the Cullen's' table. Relief filled me and settled the nerves in my stomach as I realized it was empty. I glanced hopefully at Jacob's table and felt shiver of disappointment when I realized it was empty too. With dwindling hope, my eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find him and his friends sitting at a different table. The place was nearly filled - Spanish had made us late - but there was no sign of Jacob and his friends.

I trailed along behind Jessica still looking around to make sure he wasn't late coming in.

We were late enough that everyone was already at our table.

"Hey, honey," a familiar husky voice said and I looked up surprised to see Jacob and his friends sitting at my table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"We figured we would try something different and sit with you and your friends," he said and I vaguely noticed that Mike held a chair out politely for Jessica, and that her face lit up in response.

"Oh, such a gentleman," she sang.

"That's me," Mike grinned, not once glancing in my direction.

It was as if the argument never happened but I knew he was pretending.

Jacob snickered and stood up.

"For you my lady," he said, with a bow.

He pulled the empty chair beside him.

"Thank you good sir," I joked.

"It's so nice to be at a table of gentlemen," I added, winking at Jessica, and sat down.

Quil choked on the sip of soda he'd just taken. He cleared his throat and coughed.

"What gentlemen are you talking about? I don't see one at this table," he snorted.

"Speak for yourself," Embry said. "I'm so gentlemanly it hurts,"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I think you confused idiot with gentlemen," he said.

I couldn't ask Jacob any questions about his secret with my so many witnesses around so I kept my mouth shut. I was stunned by how easily Jake and his friends blended with everyone at the table. The fitted into conversations effortlessly. Embry and Quil were talking to Ben, and Mike about some new game that was coming out. Jacob was talking to Eric about last night's game. Tyler wasn't in the lunchroom and I was worried maybe something happened. I was going to go look for him when Lauren stood up and left the table.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go find my boyfriend," she said, over her shoulder shooting me a nasty look.

I was talking with Angela about the Macbeth paper, when Jacob turned his gorgeous face my way.

"The Macbeth paper?" he interrupted. "Why are you worrying about that now? It's not due until Thursday,"

I shook my head.

"It's due Wednesday," I informed him.

Jacob frowned.

"No, I'm sure Mr. Mason said it was due on Thursday," he insisted.

I glared at him.

"Mr. Mason said it was due on Wednesday," I said through clenched teeth.

He shook his head.

"You must have misheard him. Mr. Mason clearly said it was due on Thursday," he disagreed, flashing an easy grin.

"I know what I heard," I snapped, squaring my shoulders.

Jacob lost his grin and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, maybe you weren't paying attention," he retorted.

"You're wrong," I stated, folding my arms and thrusting out my chin defiantly.

Jacob leaned toward me.

"You're wrong," he said, staring me boldly in the eyes. "You just don't want to admit it,"

My jaw went tight.

"If I were wrong then I'd admit it," I hissed, not backing down from his challenge.

"Well, you're wrong now so admit it!" he demanded.

"No, I'm not," I denied.

"Admit it," he barked.

"No," I said.

"Admit it," he growled.

"No," I repeated.

"Yes," he insisted.

"N-," I started but Embry interrupted me.

"Enough!" he snapped. "You guys are making me sick. Either kiss or get off the pot," he barked.

"Yeah, Enough with the foreplay!" Quil growled.

While we were arguing our faces had been steadily getting closer. We were so close that Jacob's nose was almost touching mine. I blushed, and swiftly moved away from him, trying to calm my racing heart.

Jacob turned his glare to Embry.

"Jealous?" he inquired.

Embry raised an eyebrow, "Nope, no offense, Bella. But you're not my type," he confessed.

I shrugged. "None taken," I assured him.

He wasn't my type either.

Jacob looked offended in my stead.

"What's wrong with Bella?" he demanded.

Embry looked nervous.

"Nothing, she's a very lovely girl," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said and Jacob frowned.

"So, you _do_ like her," Jacob accused.

Embry shook his head fiercely.

"No, I told you she's not my type," he repeated.

"Well, what is your type?" Jessica asked, butting into the conversation.

Embry looked surprised by the question.

"I like redheads and blonds," He said way louder than necessary. "The partying types."

Quil snickered. "Dude, I don't think so? You like brunettes. Those quiet, shy librarian types." He jeered.

Jacob looked suspiciously between me and Embry.

Then he turned toward me.

"Bella, what's your type?" he asked.

I shrugged, taking a fry off Jacob's plate.

"I don't have a type," I lied, horribly.

Jessica snorted.

"She likes the tall, dark, mysterious, bad-boy type," she said, and I slapped her on the shoulder.

"Jessica!" I squeaked, blushing.

Jacob looked at Embry, who was wearing a dark blue shirt that literally said '**I'm a bad-boy looking for a good girl,**' with tan cargo shorts and growled. Embry glared at Quil.

"This is Quil's shirt," Embry said.

Quil shook his head.

"That's what you get for borrowing other peoples stuff and not giving it back. Kick his butt Jake," Quil joked.

Jacob looked like he was considering it.

"She's got too much attitude for me," Embry exclaimed. "I prefer my women less…sassy," he blurted.

Jacob's frown turned into a wide, charming smile.

"Not me," he said, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I prefer my women spicy." He added, with a sexy drawl, which had made my heart skip a beat.

"Wow," Jessica gasped. "He's good," she praised.

Ben, who was sitting on the other side of Mike, nodded.

"I wish I had that type of confidence," he muttered, with his arms crossed, looking irritated.

Eric patted his back.

"You'll get there someday," he reassured him.

I closed my eyes and wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Don't be embarrassed, honey," he laughed. "We're just joking around," he said.

""Wow Guys! That was so funny I forgot to laugh!" I said, sarcastically.

"Are you mad?" Jacob asked, worried.

"No," I said, and Jacob spent the rest of lunch saying sorry in every way that he could, to the point I was sure there was no way to make another combination of the words.

"Really, I'm okay," I said, laughing.

I looked at Jacob who was giving me puppy dog eyes and found it hard to believe that he might be a monster.

Maybe I was wrong?

A werewolf couldn't be this…_**Human**_, could it?

Mr. Banner was absent so we had gym for two hours instead of one. The first hour in gym, the coach just let us have free time. Jessica invited me to play basketball but I tripped while dribbling the ball and hit the coach in the back of the head which made Jacob, who was jumping rope like a professional, laugh loudly, so both of us were forced to sit on the bench.

"How come I've never seen you in Gym before?" I asked, once the coach got through reprimanding us.

Jacob shrugged.

"I'm on the football team, the baseball team, the hockey team, and the track and field team. The coach lets me skip gym as long I tell him I'm here," he said, like it was no big deal.

"No way," I complained. "That's so unfair! I hate gym,"

"I have somewhere I have to be next hour but I always comeback for practice at the end of the day," he explained.

"Oh," I said, curious.

I looked around to see if anyone was paying us any attention.

"So, I think I've figured out-" I started when the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, Bells," Jacob said, running off before I could finish my sentence.

I covered my face with my hands and screamed silently, venting my frustration. The second hour in Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for me. But at least it meant I got to sit and listen instead of stumbling around on the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so I got another day off tomorrow. Never mind that the day after they would arm me with a racket before unleashing me on the rest of the class.

I was glad to leave school, I had time to relax before I went out tonight with Jessica and company. But right after I walked in the door of Charlie's house, Jessica called to cancel our plans.

I tried to be happy that Jessica had changed her mind and went to dinner with Mike today instead of tomorrow but my enthusiasm sounded fake. She rescheduled our shopping trip for tomorrow night.

But I was bored.

I had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. I spent a focused half hour on homework, but then I was through with that, too.

I called my mom again, talking about my friends and offer names this time. I spoke about my classes and about lunch. And I told her about Ed-weirdo and his horrifying joke. I also mentioned Jacob, careful to keep her from knowing how much I liked him.

Even if he might be a werewolf.

I left that part out.

I decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. I grabbed my copy of Jayne Eyre and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on my way down.

Outside in Charlie's small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping through the book. Content with myself, I settled down in the warmth of the sun to try and forget about Ed-Weirdo, Mike, Jacob's secret and disappear into my favorite book.

The pages of the well-loved novel were soft between my fingers as I flipped to where I had last left Jayne. I had read Jayne Eyre many times. I could tell the long story all the way through without difficulty and recite my favorite quotes as though I had written them myself. Yet it was the only book I carried with me everywhere I went.

My grandma gave the book to me for my 6th birthday. The novel had already been well used and the cover jaggedly torn off. It had been my grandmother's favorite book. Now it was my small treasure. That's why when I was on the plane from Phoenix to Forks, Jayne Eyre was the book I decided to bring with me.

I had just endured Edward's dark secret, the one in the book, when I felt the presence of someone watching me.

I looked around but didn't see anyone.

_**-"When did you see me trip?" I asked.**_

"_**When I drove by your house," He said, dismissively. **_

"_**And, how often do you drive by?" I choked out.**_

"_**Every morning and at every night," he replied.-**_

"Charlie?" I asked, hesitantly.

But I could hear his door slamming in front of the house.

I swiftly grabbed my tattered book and left the sun warmed blanket in the yard while I hurried into the house to cook dinner. Feeling bad that dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when I came in.

"Sorry, Dad, dinner's not ready yet - I got distracted, reading my book outside," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said, but I could see the way his eyes darkened when I said I had been outside. "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."

After dinner, I watched TV with Charlie. There wasn't anything on I wanted to watch, but he knew I didn't like baseball, so he turned it to some mindless sitcom that neither of us enjoyed.

"You can turn to the game if you want," I said, but Charlie shook his head.

"You don't like sports," he said.

"I don't like this either," I mumbled, listening to the canned laughter at a joke that wasn't even funny.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

I nodded, anything would be better than this.

He turned to the first Spiderman movie and seemed happy to be doing something together. It was nice to have some father-daughter time.

"Dad," I said during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go with them?"

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

"And Angela Weber." I affirmed.

He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"

"No, Dad, but I'm helping them find dresses - you know, giving them constructive criticism." I wouldn't have to explain this to a woman.

"You hate shopping," he said and I shrugged.

"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that he was out of his depth with the girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."

"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. You'll be okay for dinner, right?"

"Bells, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here," he reminded me.

"Still…I'll leave some things for cold-cut sandwiches in the fridge, okay?"

"No need. I'll just go to Billy's house for dinner." Charlie said.

"Okay," I agreed, feeling bad about not being around to make dinner.

That night, Dream-Jacob wasn't there. I walked around the woods by myself looking for him until my alarm woke me.

It was sunny again in the morning and I was filled with renewed hope that maybe the sunny days last. I dressed for the warmer weather in a deep blue V-neck blouse - something I'd worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix.

I had lost track of time and was late to school so I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled the full parking lot looking for a space. I parked in the last row and hurried to English, arriving breathless before the final bell.

In English, we read: **"If" **by Rudyard Kipling. Then we had to Paraphrase every line, Summarize the poem (What is the poem about? What happens in the poem?) Then List any examples of symbolism, metaphors, similes, imagery, sound devices, etc. that may support your idea. And write why we thought the author choose to use the figurative language they did? And how the figurative languages add to the poem?

I had a headache and wasn't in the mood. Sometimes I wished I didn't have English so early in the morning but I guess it was better than math.

I noticed that the Cullens weren't in school again which was a huge relief though I knew it wouldn't last.

Jacob and his friends sat at my table just like yesterday, but I still didn't get the chance to talk to him and it was really frustrating me. He left lunch early, skipped biology and he didn't show up for gym.

It felt like he was trying to avoid being alone with me. Did he know that I'd figured out his secret or was something else going on?

The Port Angeles scheme was back on again for tonight and made all the more attractive by the fact that Lauren had other obligations. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe I could do a little clothes shopping as well.

I refused to think that I might be shopping alone in Seattle this weekend, no longer interested in the earlier arrangement. Surely he wouldn't cancel without at least telling me.

After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks.

I left a note for Charlie on the table, switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us.

My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits. But there was also a faint twinge of dread. As though something was trying to pull me back to Forks…

* * *

**Author's note: sorry it took so long. I have no excuse.**

**please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Again, I am sorry.**


	9. Chapter 8: PORT ANGELES

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**Chapter 8:** **PORT ANGELES**

**_"_****_I love you. You're mine. I'll kill any bastard who tries to take you from me." _**

**_― _****_Samantha Young, On Dublin Street_**

* * *

Jess drove fast, so fast that had Charlie been in the car he would have been forced to revoke her license, so we made it to Port Angeles by four.

"Do you have plans to race for NASCAR in the future?" I asked, fighting the urge to leap out of the car.

"No," she said, running a red light.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

"Watch the road!" I shouted, as she narrowly avoided hitting an old lady crossing the street.

Angela was apparently used to Jessica's…eccentric driving. She was reading a book of Emily Dickens poetry and anytime Jessica swerved, she'd calmly reach over and steady the wheel.

"Let's listen to some music," Jessica said, reaching down on the floor to grab her CD case, starting to let go of the wheel.

"No!" I said, reaching in my purse.

Jessica and Angela both glanced in the back at me with their eyebrows raised like I was the crazy one.

I blushed, embarrassed.

"I mean…" I paused, "I have music on me," I blurted, pulling out Jacob's Mp3 player.

"Awesome," Jessica said, plucking the music device from my hands.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Oh, Jacob gave it to me," I said, nonchalantly.

Jessica squealed and clapped her hands making me tense and look anxiously at the road.

Angela smiled and grabbed the wheel, obviously a pro at passenger seat driving.

"I knew he liked you," Jessica said, plugging it in.

"Giving me his mp3 player doesn't mean he likes me," I denied.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You're so naïve," she grumbled. "Coming from a teenage boy that's basically a marriage proposal," Jessica explained.

"He did not propose to me," I groaned.

"Yes, he did," she claimed.

"…Did you accept?" Angela asked, sounding curious.

"No," I stated. "I don't believe in marriage,"

Jessica and Angela both shook their heads.

"Too bad," Jessica said. "Because that boy is _Fine_. I could see being shackled to him for the rest of _my_ life."

"Jessica!" I gasped and slapped her on the shoulder.

"And he looks good from the back," Angela mumbled.

I glared at her.

"Not you too," I complained and they both started giggling.

It had been a while since I'd had a girls' night out, and I can honestly say it was invigorating. We listened to the songs on Jacob's Mp3 player while Jessica talked about the boys we hung out with.

Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would finally kiss.

"Are you sure you aren't rushing thing?" Angela asked.

"No, it's not like I'm going to go straight from kissing to hopping into bed with him. I just think it would be nice to be kissed by him." She disclosed.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked.

Jessica turned red.

"Once," she said softly. "But that was in 5th grade on a dare." She said.

"What about you, Bella?" she asked.

"The only guys who have ever kissed me have been dreams," I said, thinking about Dream- Jacob.

"Kiss anyone Angela?" I asked.

Angela frowned.

"A guy did kiss me once," she said and Jessica hit the brakes almost making the car behind us crash. She started driving again and I felt sick.

"What? When? Who? Why didn't you tell me?" Jessica demanded.

"It was the last day of middle school. A boy came up to me and just planted one on me." She stated. "He said that he'd 'always wanted to do that' then he walked off."

"Who was he?" Jessica asked.

Angela looked puzzled.

"That's the strange part; I don't know. I'd never seen him before," Angela said. "He took my gum though,"

Jessica and I glanced at each other before laughing.

"Weirdest first kiss story ever," she said and I agreed.

"Don't worry Angela. I'll be by your side on the last day of school ready to fight off unknown boys who want to kiss you," I joked.

Angela was happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric.

"If you don't like Eric then you don't have to go to the dance with him." I said.

Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, is there another boy who you want to go with?" Jessica asked.

Angela didn't say anything.

"Is there?" she asked.

Angela pretended she didn't hear her, grabbing her book and burying her face in it.

Jess tried to get her to confess who she wanted to go with.

"I don't know who he is," Angela finally said.

"What?" Jessica said, confused.

"Someone's been leaving flowers in my locker along with sweet little notes but no name," she confessed.

"You have a secret admirer," I said with a smile and she blushed.

"I don't know. Maybe…it could just be a prank," Angela said.

"Or someone could really like you," I said.

Angela smiled shyly, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"But you don't know what he looks like. He could be ugly," Jessica said.

"Do looks matter?" I asked. "If Angela really likes this guy then that's all that matters," I said and Angela looked grateful.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one department store where the sale was, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with your friends or something?" Jess asked suspiciously as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend and I didn't go out much." I confessed.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"No one asked me," I answered honestly. "Plus, with my clumsiness, my dancing is considered dangerous."

"People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no."

We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"I heard Tyler tell Lauren that he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said what?" I sounded like I was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica

"I didn't believe it either. It's obvious she'll go to prom with Jacob." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"Maybe Jacob and Tyler will fight for you at the prom," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.

I ground my teeth.

"Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?" I growled, then felt guilty.

Tyler was trying to make things right. He didn't need my anger on top of it.

"Maybe," Jess snickered. '"If that's why he's doing this."

The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my irritation.

I made a mental note to talk to Tyler tomorrow…and if that didn't work then I'd give hitting him with my truck a try. Then, hopefully, we would be even.

Jess was torn between two - one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps.

I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes?

Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair.

I complimented them both and helped by returning the rejects to their racks.

The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renée at home.

"You should get something too, Bella," Angela said.

"No," I protested.

"Yeah, just because you're not going to dance doesn't mean you can't buy a dress." Jessica said, dragging me to the sales rack.

"Now, what's Jacob's favorite color?" Jessica asked.

"Forest green, why?" I asked.

"Why else?" she demanded, holding a dress up to me.

I eventually settled on a medium-weight stretch knit that, according to Jessica, hugged and highlighted my figure with a surplice bodice that gathered at the left side, was framed by the long fitted sleeves….and if it happened to be forest green it was just a coincidence.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need new shoes. The girls'-night high was wearing off, as the sun set, leaving room for fear to move in. I had the feeling I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone but that didn't mean someone wasn't hiding somewhere.

"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels - she was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all.

Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

I chickened out. "I like those."

"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead - they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

I tried again. "Um, Angela..." She looked up curiously.

"Is it normal for the... C-Cullens" - I kept my eyes on the shoes - "to be out of school a lot?"

"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time - even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy," she told me quietly, examining her shoes, too.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

I looked around nervously.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, putting the shoes down and giving me her full attention.

"Two days ago Edward Cullen called my house," I said.

Angela's eyes widened.

"You're going out with Edward Cullen," she said.

I shook my head.

"I wouldn't date that creep if you paid me," I said, darkly.

Angela looked shocked by the bitterness in my voice.

"He called and he said…he said that he was stalking me. He said that I wasn't safe and he kept ranting about a dog and I don't even own a dog…" I paused.

If Jacob was a werewolf then…Could Edward know?

"Then when my dad called his father who said it was a joke but…How could he know that I trip on the side walk and that I was at the Newton's Outfitter store?" I asked.

Angela frowned.

"That sounds terrible. You should stay away from that guy," she suggested.

"I haven't seen him but that's what worries me. What if he's watching me and I don't know it. He could be anywhere." I shivered in fear.

"If that creep comes anywhere near you I'll kick his ass," Jessica said from behind me, holding the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.

"I don't want you to do that," I said, the thought of Jessica fighting with Edward made me sick.

There was something off about him.

"Too bad." Jessica said. "Because it's a non-optional part of our friendship,"

I couldn't help but smile. Jessica was proving to be the best friend I'd ever had. Jessica made me tell her and Angela all about Edward Cullen from the moment we met outside of my class to the phone call.

"This is really serious. You should tell your dad that you want a restraining order." Angela said.

"But he hasn't actually done anything," I said.

"Yes, he has. He's taken away your feeling of safety and that's a crime," Jessica said.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't ask for better friends," I said and somehow it turned into a group hug and I think I cried a little but by the end if it I felt better.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay.

I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour - I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me and we had no trouble finding the bookstore. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. Through the glass I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter.

"Is this where you wanted to go?" Angela asked.

I shook my head.

"A little too hippie for my taste," I said.

Jessica laughed.

"You're too uptight, Bella," she said as her and Angela started walking back to the car.

I was about to follow them when the woman called out to me.

"Wait!" the old woman called.

I paused and looked to see her motioning for me to come inside.

"Bella, you coming?" Angela asked.

"You guys go ahead," I shouted, as I decided to go in the shop and catch up with them later.

"Yes," I said, hesitantly making my way inside.

"Would you like a reading?" she asked, gesturing for me to sit.

" No, I don't really believe in that kind of stuff," I said, trying not to offend her.

The old woman smiled but her eyes went cold.

"I understand your hesitance but I'll give you a reading for free. If my prediction is wrong you can come back in three months and I'll close my shop." She claimed.

I looked at her like she was insane.

"I don't want you to close down," I said.

The woman nodded.

"Fine, let me give you something then," she said.

"You don't have-" I started, but the woman held up her hand.

"Shh!" the woman hissed, leaving the room and I hesitantly took a seat.

"Come here," she said, holding out her hand.

I sighed and walked over to her.

"Close your eyes, child," she said.

I rolled my eyes and did as she said.

What was up with everyone asking me to close my eyes?

The woman placed something around my neck.

"Look," She said, and I opened my eyes and found her holding a mirror.

There was a beautiful black woven necklace with a dark brown amber jewel hanging on it. The jewel reminded me of Jacob's eyes when he smiled.

"For protection," she said and I touched the stone surprised by its warmth.

"This is too much," I said, starting to take it off.

"Bella," she said, and my eyes snapped up to her face.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

The old woman smirked but didn't answer my question.

"The necklace is yours. I've been holding on to it for a long time waiting for you to claim it. Keep it with you always and it will protect you. Never take it off." She warned me.

I was about to protest but the woman was already pushing me out the door.

"Be safe, Bella" she said, shoving something into my arms, and closed the door.

I looked down to find a book of Quileute legends. I turned back to the shop and the lady turned out the lights. I put the book in my purse and glanced down at the jewel around my neck unsure what to do next.

I looked around and decided to go find Jessica and Angela. They were probably worried about me. I wandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown.

I didn't recognize anything and I had the sensation of being watched again. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going; I was wrestling with fear.

I was trying so hard not to think about Edward Cullen, when I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me.

It's not the same one, I thought to myself.

I turned and went in the opposite direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space.

I hadn't been with the old women long so Jess and Angela couldn't have gotten too far.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued around the corner.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around.

I glanced up automatically.

Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction.

Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting dark, I realized, and I needed to find my friends. I pulled out my phone to call Jessica and then I remembered that I'd forgotten to ask for her number. I didn't have Angela's number either.

I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

The pull I'd been feeling since I left Forks got stronger along with the feeling of dread and the sense of being watched.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.

They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me.

I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace.

A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched. I slipped my hand I my pocket and grabbed my pepper spray.

_"__Keep it with you at all times," Charlie had ordered._

I didn't have much money with me, just a twenty and some singles, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my bag and walking away.

But a small, frightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they might be something worse than thieves.

The pull toward Forks got stronger and I brought my hand to my necklace gripping it tight.

I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me.

_Breathe_, I had to remind myself. You don't know they're following you.

I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from me now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I thought of jumping out in front of it or something but they drove by too quickly for me to try anything.

I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not to run. They sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could outrun me in any case. I was sure to trip and go sprawling if I tried to go any faster. The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief. But they were both staring at me.

It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step. Maybe they realized they had scared me and were sorry. I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be more people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a grateful sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, door less, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away.

Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the side-walk.

I realized then that I wasn't being followed.

I was being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned around and sprayed the men in the eyes, blinding them, and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. Pulling out my phone and hitting my emergency call button, I put my phone up to my ear.

"Help, I'm in Port Angeles. I don't know where but there are some guys and they are following me," I spoke in a hurried whisper, looking for anything that could tell me where I was but I knew that whoever I dialed wouldn't be able to get here in time.

The footsteps behind me were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet, making me jump and drop my phone.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."

With a quick movement I slipped my purse over my head, gripping the strap with one hand, ready to surrender it or use it as weapon as need demanded.

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall and walked slowly into the street.

I noticed a lead pipe leaning against the wall and dropped my purse, grabbing it and holding in front of me the same way a samurai would hold a sword.

"Stay away from me," I growled, with all the authority I could muster I growled.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the harsh laughter started again behind me.

"Help!" I let out a good loud scream, trying to draw the attention of someone.

"Oh, sugar, no one's going to hear you out here," The man said, coming closer and I braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defense I knew.

That same cynical voice in my mind spoke up then, reminding me that I probably wouldn't have a chance against one of them, and there were four.

Shut up! I ordered the voice before panic could weaken me.

I wasn't going out without taking someone with me.

_Scream_, a voice that sounded mysteriously like Jacob ordered.

I didn't think – I just did.

I screamed again and again, swinging the pipe viciously.

I could tell I was making the men nervous.

"Shut up!" one of the men said but I ignored him.

"HELP!" I shouted and hit one of the men in the knee with the steel pipe.

"Somebody!" I cried, hitting another in the head.

_Move_, the voice ordered again.

I jumped out of the way just as a headlight suddenly flew around the corner, the bike almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk.

The familiar bike stopped just a few feet from me.

"Get on," the furious voice of Jacob Black commanded.

It was amazing how rapidly the fear vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me as soon as I saw his face. I jumped on the seat, and Jacob got off the bike.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" one of the men asked.

Jacob growled and any doubt I had of him being a werewolf faded when I watched his grab one of the men by his neck and throw him at another one like he weighed nothing. Another tries to rush him and he picks up my forgotten pipe off the ground and smacks it right into the guy's face, the full force of his arm behind the swing.

Blood and teeth go flying.

One of the men pulled out a knife and started towards Jacob's back.

"Look out!" I shouted, and Jacob ducked, avoiding the knife and drove a fist into the guy's gut.

The man let out a pained grunt and Jacob brought his elbow down onto the man's back, sending him sprawling on the ground. Another tried to kick him and Jacob but Jacob caught his leg and flipped him around so his body hit the tiled flew into another one with a loud smack.

The men struggled but the fight was fiercely one-sided as Jacob raged through the men. It was all over in a matter of minutes. The leader, the one who called me Sugar, tried to run and Jacob grabbed him by the back of his shirt, throwing him against a wall. The leader slid down the wall with a pained grunt and Jacob brought his foot down on his back before the creep could get back on his feet. He stepped onto the guys neck, keeping him nailed to the ground and the jerk gasped in discomfort. He struggled, but in a second Jacob dropped his knee down onto his back and pulled the man's arms behind his back.

"I should kill you for what you and your friends attempted to do," Jacob growled and the guy went still beneath him.

"Please," the jerk pleaded, and Jacob brought his foot down on his head knocking him out.

The would-be rapists lay scattered, unconscious, on the ground and Jacob stood victoriously in the center. Jacob picked up my cellphone, from where it had fallen, and started calling someone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

Jacob glanced at me over his shoulder.

"The cops," he said, simply.

After he called the police and reported what happened, he picked up my purse and gave it back to me as he got back on the bike. It was dark on the street and I couldn't see his face the tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving passed the unconscious men on the street. I caught one last glimpse of them laying on the sidewalk as we sped toward the harbor.

"Hold on tight," he commanded, and I realized I was clutching the back of his shirt with both hands. I quickly obeyed; looping my arms around his waist. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.

But I felt safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at his back in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden rescue. I waited for my breath to return to normal, listening to the roar of his bike, until it occurred to me that it was him who was growling.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised that he heard me over the roaring wind.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was furious.

I sat in silence, until the he came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered anxiously.

"Yes?" My voice was rough.

I tried to clear my throat quietly.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked, turning to me, worry creasing his forehead

"Yes," I croaked softly.

"I—I'm so sorry, Bella." The apology was sincere, no doubt about it, but I was confused why he was apologizing.

"You're sorry for what?" I asked.

He exhaled sharply.

"I should have been there sooner. You could have been- they could have-" Jacob broke off and started shaking.

Jacob groaned and pressed his fists against his forehead and breathed fast and angry.

"It's not your fault," I said, patting him on the back. "You saved me,"

He didn't say anything but the trembling stopped.

I could tell this was really bothering him and I didn't think there was anything I could say to make this better.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" I blurted, trying to snap Jacob out of it.

His fists were still pressed against his forehead, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom - either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last... well, you remember it, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I might have to destroy his bike, though..." I babbled on.

"I'm sure he'd find another way to take you," Jacob said. "I know I would,"

"You would?" I asked in disbelief, "Even if I totaled your car?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'd take you to prom on my bike,"

"If I destroyed your bike?"

"I'd walk you to prom," he said.

"Broke your leg?"

"It would heal eventually. But if it didn't then I'd limp to prom with you," he stated and I knew It was just a matter of time until I got him to smile.

"Took your crutches?"

"I'd crawl,"

"Ruined your tux?"

"I'd go shirtless if it meant I got to dance with you," he said and he finally smiled.

"I'd love to see the look on the principles face if you tried," I joked.

Jacob laughed. "I'm sure he'd be alright with it."

"I don't think so," I said.

Jacob nodded.

"You're probably right," he conceded. "I guess I'd have to sneak in then,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You are really hard to discourage." I said.

Jacob smirked. "It's a skill," he said.

"Well, hopefully Tyler won't be as persistent as you would," I mused.

"Then again," Jacob said thoughtfully, "sometimes persistence pays off."

"Well, If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I noted, refining my plan.

"I could help you with that," Jacob offered,

I shook my head.

"You'd probably kill him by accident,"

Jacob nodded.

"True," he conceded.

"Better?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be trying to make me feel better. I should be the one comforting you," he said.

"You can comfort me next time," I joked and Jacob looked away.

I waited, but he didn't speak again. His face was pained.

"What's wrong?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering, too. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and finish off those…"He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"I don't believe you could actually kill a living, breathing person," I reassured him.

Jacob chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, not a living breathing one,"

We sat in silence again.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Jacob reached in his Jacket and handed me back my phone.

It was past six-thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured.

"Where were you supposed to meet them?" he asked.

"La Bella Italia," I told him.

He started the engine and I wrapped my arms around his waist again without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights, weaving with ease through the cars slowly driving on the boardwalk. He parked against the curb in a space.

I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela pacing anxiously away from us.

"Where is she?" Jessica said with panic in her voice.

Jacob turned shut down the bike and hopped off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly.

He helped me off the bike.

He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela, before they send the SWAT team after you."

I nodded and walked toward my friends.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned.

They rushed back to me, the relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was full of worry. "I thought somebody kidnapped you,"

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into some trouble with some punks but Jacob rescued me." I gestured toward him.

"Can I join you good-looking ladies for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure," Jessica said. "But it's ladies night so you'll have to put on a wig and make your voice higher,"

Jacob smiled.

"I can do that," he said, trying to make his voice more feminine.

"No, that's not good," Jessica said. "I have an idea. You should practice with Bella over dinner."

"That's okay- I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm starving but if you don't want anything…I could drive you home," Jacob offered then looked at Jessica. "If that's okay with you,"

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted.

"I'd like that," I said and winked at Jessica.

I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my valiant hero. I had a lot that I wanted to ask him and I couldn't do that unless we were alone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Bella... Jacob." Angela said as she grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street.

As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved back, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"So, you want to eat here or…?" I trailed off.

Jacob looked at the restaurant then at the bloodstains on his jacket which I was thankful Jessica hadn't noticed.

"Maybe somewhere a little less…fancy. Maybe a fight club?" he suggested.

I sighed and held out my hand.

"Give me the Jacket," I said and Jacob handed over with a puzzled look on his face.

I turned the jacket inside out and give it back.

"It's reversible," I said.

Jacob nodded and held the door open for me as we went inside.

Thankfully, the restaurant wasn't crowded. The host was female, and I didn't like the way she looked at Jacob. It was almost as if she was undressing him with her eyes and I kind of wanted to stand in front of him to block her view.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia. I'll be your server this evening," she said, with a seductive smile, getting closer to him than necessary.

I was surprised by how much that bothered me. She was taller than me with long, vivacious, red hair and green eyes.

"Thanks, can we get a table for two somewhere in the back?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arm around me and pressing me against his side.

Her eyes flickered to me and then away, obviously she wasn't threatened by my plain Jane appearance.

"Sure thing handsome," She said, leading us to around a divider to a small ring of booths - all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He said, flashing her a smile that made both of us a little weak at the knees.

"No problem," she said, with a smirk, running her hand over his shoulder. "I'll go get your server," she said, giving me a nasty look and Jacob a smile.

"That's hardly fair." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Jacob said, confused.

"Looks like you'll be getting better service than me here," I said, resigned.

"Why?" he asked.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Was he blind?

"That woman was obviously flirting with you," I said and Jacob shrugged.

"I'm here with you," he said, like that was the end of the discussion.

"Well, I'm not exactly what most women would consider a threat," I said, unable to keep the self-loathing from my voice.

"Why not? You're gorgeous," he stated.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You don't have to lie. I know my appearance is a little…plain,"

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes dark. "Plain?"

"Don't act like you haven't noticed?

He ignored my questions. "You are not plain,"

"Fine, then what would you call it?" I asked.

"A classic beauty," he said and I blushed.

And then our waitress arrived, her face excited. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is Rebecca, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, ignoring me.

He didn't even spar her a glance.

"What do you want, honey?" he asked.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I said, trying to ignore the blush that was still staining my cheeks an embarrassing shade of red.

"Two Dr. Peppers for me and my lady," he said with a wink in my direction.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it.

"What?" I asked when she left.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, surprised by the question.

"You sure? I know tonight had to be scary," he said, grabbing my hand and holding it from across the table.

I nodded.

"I've never been so scare in my life," I said, fighting a shiver. "Well…that not true…I was scared when Tyler's van almost crushed me," I said and Jacob looked away, no doubt thinking of the incident that changed both of our lives.

He was about to say something when the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Jacob.

"Bella?" he asked and she turned reluctantly toward me.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu. "Um... I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"I'll have the Pizza Margherita with extra garlic and parmesan," he said.

"I'll get right on that. Let me know if you see anything else you want." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

"Aren't you thirsty, Bells?" Jacob asked, taking a sip of his soda.

I shook my head.

"I'm not really all that thirsty," I said.

Jacob shrugged.

"Okay," Jacob said, pushing the bread basket toward me.

I picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, trying to think of how to phrase what I wanted to say.

_"__So, how long have you been a werewolf," I asked, and Jacob looked at me like I was crazy._

_"__What?" he asked, and I grinned._

_"__Do you howl at the moon sometimes too or is that made up?" I leaned forward excitedly._

_And then Jacob would leave the restaurant and go back to town and tell everyone about the crazy girl who accused him of being a werewolf._

"So, how did you find me?" I asked and Jacob eyes darkened.

"You called me," he said.

I gave him a confused look.

"You called me on your phone," he explained and I remembered trying to call someone on my cell without the people following me knowing.

"No, I hit my emergency call button," I stated and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

I pulled out my phone to look at my phone and found that instead of calling Charlie like it was supposed to I accidentally dialed Jacob.

"Oh," I breathed.

"It's a good thing I was in Port Angles already when I got your call or else this might have ended badly," Jacob remarked, with a worried look on his face.

"What were you in Port Angeles for?" I questioned.

Jacob didn't meet my eyes.

"I was getting a gift for someone," he said, and I knew he was lying.

"Who?" I probed.

Jacob smirked.

"It's a secret," He informed me, with an amused glint in his eye.

I leaned forward and gestured for him to come closer. When his face was close to mine, I whispered into his ear.

"I can keep a secret," I whispered, and Jacob laughed.

"That's good to hear," he said, leaning back.

We were still smiling at each when the Waitress with our food. She set the dish in front of me - it looked pretty good – before she turned to Jacob and set his food in front of him slowly.

"Isn't there anything I can get you?" she asked, grinning like the cat with a bowl of cream.

"Yes, you can leave," I snapped, giving her a look.

I wasn't jealous. I just didn't respect unprofessional waitresses….**_I'm not lying!_**

Jacob gave me a knowing look and I glared at him.

"More soda would be great," he told the woman.

"Sure." She removed the empty glasses, giving me an evil look as she walked away.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," I blurted, before I could yell something uncalled for to the waitresses back.

"Ask away," Jacob replied.

Before I could say ask anything, the waitress was back with two more Dr. Peppers. She sat them down without a word this time, and left again.

"Can we trade?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded and we traded glasses. It was wrong and I should probably feel guilty but after my comment I didn't trust her not to spit in my drink.

"Well, go ahead," he pressed, pushing the glass over to the side.

I guess he didn't trust her either.

I took a long swallow of my drink to give me a second to think.

"Let's say that you figured out a big secret," Jacob eyes bored into mine, "And you wanted to ask in a way that doesn't make you sound like a nut bag. How would you go about it?" I took a bite of my Ravioli, waiting for his answer.

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Sure."

"It depends on the secret," Jacob answered, offering me a slice of his pizza.

I shook my head and reached for another bread stick.

"So, you figured out what I am," Jacob declared, dropping the act.

"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded him.

He laughed at me, his eyes warm.

"Yes, we were," he agreed. "But what's the point in beating around the bush?"

'So are you going to finally tell me the truth?" I asked.

His eyes locked with mine, and I stared back with an intensity that probably made him uncomfortable.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured, as I reached forward, without thinking, to touch his hand, and he gripped it gently.

"I do trust you but this isn't just about me," His voice was almost a whisper.

"It's about your gang, right?" I tested and Jacob's eyes turned cold.

"Not just them either. What I am…What I do…It's not the kind of thing that you just spring on outsiders and there could be…consequences," he cautioned.

"What kind of consequences?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Can't tell you that," He joked, but I could hear the underling seriousness.

"Well, what can you tell me?" I pushed.

"Anything else I tell you could get somebody killed," he warned and my eyes widened.

This was dangerous.

There was so much on the line.

Was it worth it?

"Are _you_ that somebody?" I guessed.

His face turned cold and unreadable. "Maybe."

"And what am I?" I wondered.

Jacob didn't answer.

"Do you want me to drop it?" I offered, and Jacob stared at me.

"I want you to push until you can't go any further," he admitted. "But at the same time, I don't want to involve you,"

"You've save my life Twice now," I said, changing the subject. "Thank you,"

His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"

I laughed. "I make no promises,"

Jacob let go of my hand and went back to eating his food. We both ate in silence for a few minutes then a thought popped into my head.

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?" I blurted, before I could stop myself.

Jacob chuckled.

"That could be," he said, and his voice was hard to hear. I stared at him in amazement, but he was looking down. "I know fate fucked with my life enough times." He said, darkly.

"So saving me is the perfect revenge," I suggested.

Jacob shook his head.

"No, saving you is a pleasure. If only it was from things like bugs and squirrels instead of vans and rapists," he sighed.

"How did you know where I was anyway?" I threw out, wondering if he'd be able to answer.

"I just followed the screams..." He was lost in thought, staring past me, seeing things I couldn't imagine.

"Screams?" I asked.

"I was riding through the city on my bike looking for you after that phone call. Luckily, I heard you screaming or else-"He stopped, clenching his teeth together in sudden fury. He made an effort to calm himself.

"Then what?" I whispered.

"I heard you screaming and them talking," he growled, his upper lip curling slightly back over his teeth. "And then I lost it." He groaned.

I frowned, remembering the way he beat those men.

"I should have killed them." He mutter angrily, "Those low life, scum sucking-" he broke off with a growled.

I sat quietly, dazed, remembering all that happened. My hands were folded in my lap, and I was leaning weakly against the back of the seat. I suddenly got the feeling we were being watched, I looked around the restaurant and thought I saw a flash of pale skin before it was gone. My eyes widened and I started trembling. Jacob's head snapped up and he glared in the same direction as me. He took a deep breath and his face twisted up in disgust. He looked around again, his expression bitter and angry.

Finally he looked at me, his eyes seeking mine.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, hands shaking.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, grateful that we had the hour-long ride home together. I was in no shape to see Charlie yet.

The waitress appeared as just as we started to stand.

"How are we doing?" she asked Jacob.

"We're ready to go," he stated, his voice dark as he seemed to look past her.

It seemed to confuse her.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out some cash. He looked down at the money and sighed before he slipped it into the folder and handed it back to her. Then he came to help me out of my seat, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet.

She smiled invitingly at him again. "You have a nice evening."

He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile.

He walked close beside me to the door, pressing his hand to the small of my back. I remembered what Jessica had said about her relationship with Mike, how she wanted to kiss him.

I sighed.

Jacob glanced at me curiously. I looked at the sidewalk, grateful that, for once, he didn't seem to be able to know what I was thinking. He started kick started his bike and I got on the back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Wait," he said, and shrugged his jacket off.

"Here," he said, and I hesitantly took it.

"I know it has blood on it but it's getting cold so-" he trailed off and I put the jacket on, making sure the bloody side was on the outside.

"Thank you," I said, with a shy smile.

Once he started moving, I buried my face in his back, it had gotten very cold, and I guessed the good weather was at an end but I was warm in his jacket, and even warmed with my face against his back, breathing his scent. His smell was oddly calming.

He pulled into traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.

Once we slowed down, he glanced back at me before turning back to watch the road.

"Now," he said suggestively, "it's your turn."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so I must have read this thing over a billion times and I hope that you like it. **

**leave your thoughts in a review or PM me**


	10. Chapter 9: Omission

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same high school as Bella? How would these change things?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9: Omission **

"_**The slickest way in the world to lie is to tell the right amount of truth at the right time-and then shut up." **_

― _**Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land**_

* * *

"Wait, I still have more questions," I blurted as Jacob slowed down much on the quiet street.

He appeared to be completely focused on the road, though he glanced back at me a few times.

He sighed.

"Ask away," he said nonchalantly, but I felt him tense.

"Well... you said that if you told me what you were then people could get killed. Does that include Charlie?" I had to make sure that before I asked my next question I wouldn't be putting my family in danger.

He shook his head.

"Charlie's safe," he assured me and I nodded.

"Good," then I paused, debating if I should just ask or if I should wait until I had more proof.

"I'm still waiting for your latest theory." He said, with barely concealed amusement.

I bit my lip. He glanced back at me, his dark brown eyes surprisingly gentle.

"I won't laugh," he promised.

"That's good, because I want to know if you're a werewolf," I asked and Jacob stopped the bike.

* * *

**{Jacob's P.O.V}**

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at her, stunned.

"Are you or are you not a werewolf?" She repeated and I flinched.

I had pushed her to find out. I'd given her hints. I'd given her clues. I should have seen this coming.

'_Mate know. Ours now?'_ My wolf questioned.

I looked away from her. She'd guessed. I hadn't broken the treaty. I was relieved but a part of me was worried.

Would she be afraid of me? It was one thing to suspect something…it was another to have it confirmed.

"If I'm wrong then just say so," she grumbled.

I couldn't help but smile.

What was I nervous about? This was Bella.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked, softly and she gasped.

"So it's true? You're a werewolf?" she asked in disbelief.

"Shape-shifter actually but I only know how to change into a wolf so…" I trailed off with a shrug, trying to make it sound casual.

Plus there was a wolf in my head that sometimes spoke to me but the elders didn't know about that detail and I wasn't going to inform them.

'_Can't know,'_ my wolf hissed and I mentally agreed.

"Wow," she said, her eyes wide.

She didn't look like she was going to say anything else so I pushed.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded her. "What made you think I was a wolf- a book? A movie?" I probed.

"No - it was Saturday, at the beach." She gave me a hesitant look.

I was confused. If she figured it out back then why didn't she say anything?

"Seth said you guys were part of a pack and he mentioned that you guys were descended from an animal of great loyalty and strength then I had a dream where you..," she broke off, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

_She had dreams about me?_

My wolf had gone strangely quiet as soon as Bella mentioned the dreams but I wasn't going to question the sudden peace and quiet in my mind.

"Go on," I encouraged, interest shining in my eyes.

"I did some research on the Internet and it talked about how the Quileute's first ancestors were transformed from wolves to men," she explained.

"And that made you think I was a werewolf?" I asked, surprised.

She didn't seem the type of person to believe everything she read online.

"No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. But then I thought of all the little things. You told me to think animal and Charlie said wolves were a sacred animal in La Push..." she stopped.

"What?" I pushed.

"And there was a wolf outside of my window the other night." She whispered, not meeting my eyes.

_**Oh**_

I remembered that night. I caught the mind reader's scent while patrolling and followed it to her house. My gripped tightened on the handles of my bike and my wolf growled in the back of my mind but didn't make any comment. The leech had been circling her house for a while, so I started personally patrolling her house.

I wasn't expecting her to look out her window and see me. Then once I looked into her eyes…

I hadn't been able to look away.

I left as soon as she looked away and figured she'd write it off as a daydream or a hallucination.

"Well, you guess right so…now what?" I asked, calmly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I am and you're still here so what does that mean?" I questioned and she smiled.

"I decided it doesn't matter," she whispered. "Because you're my friends,"

"It doesn't matter?" I questioned, a quiver in my voice.

"No," she said gently. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care if I'm not human?" I asked, amazed.

"No, Jake, no. I don't care that you're a werewol-_**shifter.**_ That's fine because that's not all you are," She declared and I could see the honesty in her eyes.

It didn't matter.

I was a werewolf and it didn't matter.

I laughed.

I couldn't help it. Bella glared at me but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Really?" I asked, a smile breaking across my face. "You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?"

"No," she said, confidently.

I hopped of my bike and, before she could ask what I was doing, I pulled her off the bike and caught her in a tight bear hug.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" I asked, my voice joyful.

"Jacob," she gasped. "Can't—breathe—Jake!"

I let her go, but took both her hands in mine.

"You figured it out. I didn't break the treaty!" I exclaimed and Bella looked puzzled.

"Treaty?" she questioned, but I shook my head.

"We'll talk about that later," I stated, before pulling her into another hug and spinning her around.

Bella seemed to get into the spirit, as she started laughing with me.

"So do you really howl at the moon?" she asked, when I finally put her down.

I shook my head, smiling. I was so relieved. One less thing to worry about.

"But if you ask nicely…" I trailed off, waggling my eyebrows suggestively and she slapped my shoulder.

"Shut up," she giggled. ""What about Seth? And the others?"

I grinned.

"It wouldn't be pack if I was the only one," I joked.

Bella smile slipped and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not in trouble. Everything is fine," I assured her.

I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own. There was nothing those leeches could do.

Bella let out a relived sigh.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I promised solemnly and she threw her arms around me.

I chuckled and stroked her hair. Bella suddenly went stiff in my arms, and pulled away from me, her eyebrows furrowed in anxiety.

"You said you guys were protectors." she stated and I nodded. "What do you protect us from?"

My smile faded.

So she hadn't figured that part out yet.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You said something about monsters…" she trailed off uncertainly.

I nodded. Those leeches were monsters. They thirsted for blood and killed without an ounce of guilt. We'd been busy this week, more animal parts were found scattered around and there was another body…a pale woman with black hair this time with the pixie-leech's name carved across her body in seven different places along with a strange message.

_**How do you run from what's inside your head? Am I inside your head yet Alice?**_

**Alice**

**Alice**

**Alice**

**Alice**

**Alice**

**Or should I call you Mary?**

The Cullens still claimed that they had no idea what was going on and there scent wasn't anywhere near the bodies but it was obviously either an enemy. The pixie one had been skittish when the name Mary was mentioned but refused to explain what it meant. They said that they had contacts looking into it. But the pack didn't trust them. So we'd been doubling up on Patrol and the new vamps in the area were making some of the younger kids show signs of phasing.

I had Leah keeping a close eye on Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. They were only twelve and I was hoping that they would hold until they were at least fifteen but every day that became less and less of a possibility. They were huge for their young age and they were showing signs of aggression that their parents wrote off as hormones.

But they hadn't gotten a fever yet, which was good. But my wolf's reaction to them was a bad sign. They responded to my presence by growing tense or unconsciously showing their necks as a sign of submission. I stayed away from them as much as possible knowing that I could accidentally force them into phasing early.

Those blood suckers were monsters.

They didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted.

The Cullens thought that they were different but the hunger in their eyes said something different.

Especially the way the mind reader looked at Bella.

"Yeah," I stated, quietly. "There are monsters,"

"And? What's are they?"

"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing—our one enemy. It's the reason we exist—because they do." I paused.

Should I tell her?

"And they are?" she pressed.

I didn't answer. I had to speak with Old Quil first.

"Why me?" she asked curiously and I was confused by the change of topic.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why did you want me to know? What made me so special?" she asked and I tensed.

I knew I should tell her the truth…but the memory of what happened when Jarred told Kim gave me pause.

Jarred and Kim's date had gone well and for the rest of the week the two had been inseparable…until Jarred decided that it would be the perfect time to spring on her that he was a werewolf and that she was his soulmate. And when she didn't believe him, he phrased to prove it to her…

**Horror shined in her eyes as she backed away from him.**

"**W-what…are…you?" she asked, her voice trembling.**

**Jarred phased back, in all his naked glory, and reached for her.**

"**I'm a protector…I protect our land from vampires," he said and she continued to look horrified.**

"**Kim, you're my imprint…my soulmate," he smiled, but Kim looked at him like he was a monster.**

"**No…I'm not…I don't want…Stay away from me!" she shouted and took off running, leaving Jarred heart broken and alone.**

If Kim, someone who grew up around the legends, couldn't take having a werewolf soulmate, then how could I expect Bella to?

"You're my friend and I care about you. I didn't want to hide anything from you," I said, and it wasn't a lie.

But it wasn't the complete truth.

It was a half-truth.

I'd tell her everything…eventually. But not now.

Bella looked a little uncertain about my answer but thankfully, she didn't question it.

"Come on," I said, getting back on my bike. "Let's get you home before Charlie starts to worry,"

Bella got on and I grabbed her arms, wrapping them around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked and Bella nodded.

I started the bike and we headed home.

…

_**(Bella's P.O.V)**_

I didn't want the conversation to end yet. There was a lot more that I wanted to know and Jacob might not be as open when I saw him tomorrow.

"Do you have any interesting abilities as a shifter?" I blurted.

Jacob chuckled.

"You mean other than turning into a wolf? Yes. I guess I have really good hearing," he answered.

"So is that how you found me earlier when those men tried to…" I shivered, at the memory.

Jacob nodded.

"I told you that I heard you screaming," he said.

"How good is your hearing?" I asked, curiously.

"My hearing is at least 16 times sharper than a normal person and I can usually hear up to six miles away if I focus hard enough," he admitted.

"Do you have better eye sight?" I wondered.

"I have really good peripheral vision and I can see in the dark. However, I don't have super vision. I can't see things that are really long distances away." He revealed and I wondered about that.

"But my sense of smell makes up for that." He sounded smug.

"How good is your sense of smell?"

"It's a hundred times greater than most people. It's really good for tracking. And I'm a really good runner."

"How fast are you?" I asked.

"I can out run a car," he said and I giggled, picturing him running next to a car in a race.

We talked the rest of the drive home. Jacob took his time. He said that he didn't want to take the chance of us getting into an accident. He told me a little more about life as a werewolf and about their abilities.

He could shapeshift.

He could control when he shifted.

He could fast shift. Which meant he could turn into a wolf almost instantaneously and turn back into the blink of an eye.

He was fast.

He had super hearing.

He had an excellent sense of smell.

He had really good eyesight.

He had the ability to communicate mentally with the rest of his pack once in wolf form.

Super healing.

Super strength.

Superhuman agility.

He was resilient. Bullets didn't faze him.

He had something called an Alpha voice which meant that he could order around the pack but he didn't like to use it because he didn't like forcing his will on his pack.

I was disappointed when we made it to my house.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I questioned. "I mean, you're not going to start avoiding me, are you?"

"Yes, I'll be there. I have a paper due, too." He smiled. "I'll see you at lunch."

It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach, and made me unable to speak.

We were in front of my house. The lights were on, my truck in its place, everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream. He stopped the bike, but I didn't move.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"

"I promise."

I considered that for a moment, then nodded. I pulled his jacket off, and Jacob took it back with a smile.

"I'd better wash this tonight. Wouldn't want to scare people," he joked.

"Well, you'd better go. I don't want to have to explain to Charlie." I smiled.

"Oh, right." He grinned.

I hesitated, before slipping off the bike.

"Bella?" he asked in a different tone - serious, but hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to him.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Depends," I said, hoping he wasn't going to ask me to forget what I learned tonight.

"Don't go into the woods alone anymore," he said.

I stared at him in blank confusion. "Why? Wait-how do you know I was in the woods?"

He frowned, and his eyes were tight as he stared at the trees. His eyes darkened and he breathed deeply. A tremor ran through his body then he turned stiff. When he turned back to me his eyes were cold and hard.

"I smelled your scent while I was patrolling and it wasn't the only scent I caught. There are a lot of dangerous things out there. I don't want you getting hurt,"

I shuddered slightly remembering the feeling that I wasn't alone.

"I promise that I'll be careful," I swore.

"I'll see you tomorrow," his fingers brushed my wrist and I realized how close I was standing to his bike.

"Tomorrow, then." I agreed.

"Bella?" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his handsome face just inches from mine. My heart started beating in overtime.

"Thanks for tonight," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

I froze, my face turning red.

"What was that for?" I asked, bemused.

Jacob grinned.

"Just because," he said and I stumbled as I turned to go in the house.

Jacob chuckled and he waited till made it in the house before I heard him drive away.

Charlie called from the living room. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked in to see him. He was watching the news.

"You're home a little late."

"Am I?" I was surprised.

"It's 10: 45. I was about to call you," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah - it was lots of fun." I said, remembering how nice it was. "They both found dresses."

I brought my hand to my cheek that was still warm.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, maybe you should go lie down." He suggested.

"I'm just going to call Jessica first."

"Weren't you just with her?" he asked, surprised.

I paused.

I could lie…but Charlie had been really good to me.

"No, I ran into Jacob. Some guys were giving me a hard time and he stepped in. We had dinner and he gave me a ride home but I forgot to get my jacket from Jessica. I want to remind her to bring it to school with her tomorrow." I said.

Charlie gave me a look.

"You didn't lie about having a girl's night, did you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I brought a dress." I said.

"How did you run into Jacob?" Charlie interrogated.

"We got separated and I ran into trouble with some guys." Charlie's eyes darkened. "Jacob showed up and took care of it though," I added in a rush.

Charlie nodded.

"Well, I'll thank him tomorrow." Charlie said. "But you should have called me,"

"I was going to but…" I trailed off. "Am I in trouble?"

Charlie shook his head.

"No, you were honest with me. That's what counts. Just remember to call me next time," Charlie ordered.

"Right," I agreed.

I turned to go and Charlie called my name.

"Yes?" I said, confused.

"You're not dating Jacob are you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"We're just friends," I assured him, but I was sure I was blushing.

Charlie stared at me for a tense moment then nodded.

"Okay," he grunted. "Oh, and someone left something for you on the porch. It's in your room,"

"Thanks Dad,"

I went to the kitchen and fell, exhausted, into a chair. Honesty was always the best policy. Luckily, Charlie seemed to trust Jacob.

The phone rang suddenly, startling me. I yanked it off the hook.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you." I smiled.

"You made it home?" Her voice was relieved... and surprised.

"Yes. I left my jacket in your car - could you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"Sure. But tell me what happened!" she demanded. "Did he kiss you? Are you dating?"

I could hear Angela in the background telling her to give me a chance to answer. A part of me wanted to gush.

"Um, tomorrow - in Trig, okay?" I said, looking toward the living room.

She caught on quickly. "Oh, is your dad there?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!" she hung up.

"Bye, Jess."

I walked up the stairs, after saying goodnight to Charlie, and pulled out my note book that I had been keeping all my information on Jacob. I added the details of tonight then pulled out my sketch pad suddenly inspired.

I sketched completely focused on getting the images from my head onto the pages. Page after page filled with the same person.

I shouldn't have been surprised to find the face of Jacob black staring at me in black and white. They were all carefully drawn. I had paid special attention to his eyes.

The first was of are first meeting. A black and white Jacob Black leaning against the side of a building.

The second was a black and white Jacob standing between me and Tyler's van.

The third was Jacob Black standing victoriously after he saved her from those men.

And the final one was Jacob Black with a wolf standing at his side. His hand patting its head, his eyes fierce.

With a heavy sigh, I set my sketch pad on my desk, my thoughts and emotions still churning. I was in deeper than I realized. I grabbed my Jacob notebook and added my sudden insight to the paper.

**About three things I was absolutely positive. **

**First, Jacob was a good friend. **

**Second, he could turn into a giant wolf capable of protecting me from vans and rapists.**

**And third, I have a huge undeniable crush on him.**

I closed my eyes, touching my cheek where I could still feel the press of his lips against my skin. I fell back on my bed and almost crushed the box that I handed noticed when I came in the room.

I looked at the medium sized black box with my name written across the front. I figured it was gift from Tyler. Another effort to make amends. Sitting on my bed, I opened it, breath hitching when I saw the book that sat inside.

It was Jane Eyre. A hard cover Bronte, Charlotte Jane Eyre Franklin Library 1st edition bound in leather with a hubbed spine. It was accented in 22kt gold. Printed on archival paper with gilded edges. The end sheets were of moiré fabric with a silk ribbon page marker.

They were priced at $225.00 online.

It couldn't possibly be from Tyler. He didn't have that kind of money and, even if he did, how would he guess to get me Jane Eyre?

There was a note inside.

'_**I apologize if I alarmed you the other day, Isabella. I'll be more careful from now on. I noted yours looked a little worn-out, enjoy'**_

_**-Edward Cullen **_

_**PS, it would bring me great pleasure if we could get to know each other a little better.**_

I froze and my hand started trembling.

I reached in my purse and pulled out my old, torn, but well-loved copy and frowned.

_I grabbed my copy of Jayne Eyre and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on my way down. _

_Outside in Charlie's small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping through the book. Content with myself, I settled down in the warmth of the sun to try and forget about Ed-Weirdo, Mike, Jacob's secret and disappear into my favorite book._

_The pages of the well-loved novel were soft between my fingers as I flipped to where I had last left Jayne. I had read Jayne Eyre many times. I could tell the long story all the way through without difficulty and recite my favorite quotes as though I had written them myself. Yet it was the only book I carried with me everywhere I went._

_My grandma gave the book to me for my 6th birthday. The novel had already been well used and the cover jaggedly torn off. It had been my grandmother's favorite book. Now it was my small treasure. That's why when I was on the plane from Phoenix to Forks, Jayne Eyre was the book I decided to bring with me. _

_I had just endured Edward's dark secret, the one in the book, when I felt the presence of someone watching me. _

_I looked around but didn't see anyone_.

I dropped the book like it burned me.

"Dad!" I shouted, panicking.

Charlie rushed into the room.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, looking around.

"It was Edward. He left the present. He was here. He was here," my voice was shaking.

Charlie took the book and read the note.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll deal with this," he assured me and put the book back in the box along with the note.

He left the room and a few minutes later I heard him talking on the phone.

I went into the bathroom in a daze. It wasn't until I was in the shower - the water too hot, burning my skin - that I realized I was freezing. I shivered violently for several minutes before the steaming spray could finally relax my rigid muscles. Then I stood in the shower, until the hot water began to run out.

I stumbled out, wrapping myself securely in a towel, trying to hold the heat from the water in so the aching shivers wouldn't return. I dressed for bed swiftly and looked out my window.

Was Jacob out there tonight?

Would he be able to protect me?

Was Edward Cullen out there watching me?

I closed the curtain and moved away from the window. A few small shudders trembled through me. I grabbed my blanket and my phone before I left my room. I lay on the couch m wrapping myself in my quilt, curling into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm and pulled out my phone, sending a text.

'_I think I need your help' _

Barely a minute later had my phone buzzed with a reply.

'**I'll be there as soon as I can'**

I sighed, relieved.

Charlie was still on the phone yelling at someone who I was sure to be Edward's father.

"I warned you! No I don't care if he was trying to apologize. I don't care how much it cost! My daughter doesn't want him bothering her!" Charlie shouted.

I covered my ears with my hands and tried to drown him out.

"You alright, kiddo?" Charlie asked, when he noticed me on the couch.

"He's not going to leave me alone, is he?" I asked, my voice hollow.

Charlie growled.

"He'll leave you alone. I'm going to have one of my guys go out there and bring him into the station." Charlie said.

"You're leaving?" I question, nervousness creeping into my voice.

Charlie hesitated.

"I could always go arrest him myself tomorrow," Charlie said, sitting on the arm of the couch and petting my hair.

I shook my head.

"No, you should go get him before he does anything else. I'll be fine," I said.

Charlie looked unsure.

My phone buzzed again and I glance at it.

'**I'm here'**

I smiled and looked at Charlie.

"I'm serious. I'll be alright." I said and stood up to go get the door.

Jacob was standing on the porch.

"Hey, Bells," he said, and I hugged him.

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing my back. "Everything's going to be okay," he promised and I believed him.

While Jacob went to talk to Charlie, I locked the door and sat back on the couch.

Okay, maybe it was a _**little **_more than a crush.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright guys. I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I really wish I could read your minds and know what you guys think when you read it.**

**A guest said that they have a problem with how much of a social pariah Bella is at the beginning. I want to apologize and say that I may have put a little too much of myself into Bella at the beginning. But I wanted to show her growth as she made real friends and found people who cared about her and grew comfortable in her own skin. I don't know about you but I wasn't exactly the most popular student in my high school. And I know that, for most people, high school is an awkward time. Especially when you're clumsy and you just moved to a new town where you don't really know anyone.**

**So if you're still reading. I hope you like her a little more.**

**And to Unleashed33. I added Jacob's P.O.V of the ride home just for you. Please review and let me know if you're satisfied with the results. **

**As for the rest of you, here's what I want to know:**

**What do you think of Jacob?**

**What do you think of Bella?**

**How about Edward?**

**How about Alice? Who do you think is leaving her messages and why?**

**What are your thoughts on the gift that Edward left Bella?**

**Do you like Charlie?**

**What do you want to see in the coming chapters?**

**Is there a specific member of the Pack you want to see Bella interact with?**

**Is there a specific member of the Cullens you want Bella to encounter?**

**What do you think of Bella's sketches?**

**Do you think Jacob not telling Bella about imprinting or Vampires will come back to bite him in the ass?**

**What are your thoughts on the Kim/Jarred situation? Do you think they can make it work? **

**What of Collin/Brady? Do you want them to phase early or do you think they can hold?**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Review or send me a private message.**

_**I'll be waiting!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Arrested

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same school as Bella and the Cullens? How would this change the story?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**CHAPTER TEN: Arrested **

_"It is not the monsters we should be afraid of; it is the people that don't recognize the same monsters inside of themself." _  
_ ― Shannon L. Alder _

* * *

**(Jacob P.O.V)**

I could smell the scent of that mindreading bloodsucker coming from upstairs but it was a lingering scent meaning that the Cullen had long sense left the premises. I made my way to the kitchen to talk to Charlie.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, when he noticed me.

"Bella texted me. What's going on?" I asked, and Charlie's eyes darkened.

"Carlisle's boy has been harassing Bella." He said and it took everything I had not to snarl.

'_Kill Him,' _my wolf growled and I could feel my hands trembling with the beginning of a transformation but I stopped it and pushed my wolf as far back as I could.

I was _**not**_ going to phase in Charlie's kitchen.

Instead I gritted my teeth.

"What exactly do you mean by harass?" I asked, anger leaking into my voice.

"A few days ago, he called and told Bella that he was watching her. He said that he passes by our house a lot and that she wasn't safe. Then I called his father and he disappeared for a while but today he left Bella a present. A very extravagant, personal gift that he should have no way of knowing about…unless he was still stalking her." Charlie looked like he was contemplating murder and I wouldn't mind joining him in his attempt…but first...

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, because I knew Charlie wouldn't take someone messing with his family lying down.

"I've sent a few of my friends from the station to arrest him. I'm heading down there to meet them and have a little **'chat' **with the punk," Charlie gave a dark smirk that I returned. "But I'm a little nervous about leaving Bella alone,"

We both looked in the living room where Bella was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around herself.

"If you want, me and my friends can go have a talk with Cullen instead," I offered. "Or I could stay here with Bella,"

Either way it went, Cullen and I would be talking. But Charlie was right, Bella didn't look so good and if Cullen was really as obsessed with her as it seemed then it was not a good idea to leave Bella alone.

"Do you mind staying here with Bells?" Charlie asked, as he put his gun in his holster.

"Sure," I stated and Charlie paused.

He stared at me for a long minute and I met his gaze confidently…even though I had no idea why he was looking at me like that.

"Jake, do you like my daughter?" he asked, dropping his voice so Bella would overhear.

I shrugged.

"Of course," I said, "She's a really nice girl,"

"That's not what I meant," Charlie said and I knew that a normal boy would probably be intimidated.

But I wasn't a normal boy and I hadn't been one since I was thirteen.

"I know what you meant," I said, and sighed, my shoulders slumping.

I gave another look towards the door but Bella didn't appear to be listening.

Charlie had been a constant in my life for so long and in some ways he was like my second father. He always treated me with respect and kindness and I wasn't going to lie to him about this…because this was the most important thing in my life right now.

"You know I've always had a thing for Bells," I said, bluntly. "But at the moment we are just friends. If the situation ever changes, I promise you will be the first one to know,"

Charlie tilted his head to the side and studied me.

"And can I trust you not to try anything funny with my daughter while I am away?" he asked and I nodded.

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't disrespect you or your household like that and I care about Bella too much to rush things," I stated, and Charlie stared me down for a few more seconds, trying to see if I was telling the truth.

Finally, he held out his hand and I shook it with a firm, steady grip.

"I believe you," he said with a smile, then leaned close to whisper. "I hope you get her. It would be nice to have you as a son-in-law,"

I smiled back, unable to stop the image of Bella and me getting married from appearing in my mind; something simple and beautiful.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I was on guard duty.

Charlie slapped me on the shoulder and went to go talk to Bella. I looked at the box on the table that had Cullen's stench all over it. I opened the box and pulled out the book and read the card.

"Fancy," I muttered and put it back.

"Thank you for coming," Bella said from behind my back and turned to her with a smile.

"Anything for you, honey," I said, with a wink.

Bella smiled back but I could tell she was still shaken.

"So, tell me what's been going on with Cullen?" I asked, because though Charlie was a cop, and Bella's father, I didn't feel like he was telling me the whole story.

Bella looked nervous and I sat at the table, gesturing for her to sit across from me. Bella sat down after a moment of hesitation and I reached across the table to grab her hand.

"Talk to me," I pushed, keeping my voice gentle.

Bella glanced down at our joined hands and a blush dusted her cheeks before she started talking.

"It all started in the outside of Biology class on March 2, after we got into that argument about your secret and you ran out of the classroom…" she trailed off and tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why did you run out of the classroom that day?"

"You were accusing me of wanting you dead. I got angry and being angry when you're a…you know…isn't really safe. So I left," I explained, not that I would ever hurt her but I wasn't willing to take a risk like that.

Not after…_**her.**_

I shook my head before I could get lost in my mind.

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

"I gathered my books together and tried to leave but the toe of my boot caught on the door jamb and I dropped my books. I bent to pick them up but Ed-weirdo had already stacked my books into a pile. He handed them to me with a smile and introduced himself,"

"He just picked up your books and introduced himself?" I interrupted, unable to contain my disbelief.

Those leeches didn't bend down and pick up books for anyone. They claimed to want to live a human life but they still saw themselves as superior in every way. For a Cullen to go to his knees before her, a _human_, there must be something important that he was after.

"Yeah, and then he called me Isabella and I snapped at him. I didn't mean to. I'm not usually the type of person to snap at a stranger but there just felt like something was wrong. He laughed and it sounded forced. Then he said "Oh, I was just passing by." And I noticed the weird color of his eyes. So I asked him if he was wearing contacts and he seemed puzzled that I would think that, like it was normal to have butterscotch eyes. He was just too nice." She turned to look at me. "It's strange to feel like someone is too nice, right? Like he was trying a little too hard."

I didn't know what to tell her but the question must have been rhetorical because she continued speaking without being prompted.

"He offered to carry my book but I turned him down. I was tired of being babied. I expected him to leave but he stood there as if he were waiting for something. His face frustrated and when he noticed me looking his face instantly shifted back into a smile. I thanked him and he leaned towards me, took a deep breath and said "You smell very nice, Bella," her face was horrified as she repeated those words and I clenched the hand that wasn't holding hers into a fist.

"_Smell?"_ my wolf growled, and I could tell that he knew something.

"Is that all that happened?" I questioned, struggling to keep my voice calm, but a hint of my frustration must have pierced the veil because she sent me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine. What else happened?"

"I walked away and the next day I came to school and dropped my keys in a puddle but before I could bend to pick them up Edward grabbed them from where he was leaning casually against my truck. I had accidentally parked next to him and he called me…what was it?" she bit her lip and tried to think. "Exceptionally unobservant. That's where you showed up and you two talked and then he said his catchphrase."

"You smell very nice today," I said, remembering that day.

Bella shuddered.

"Don't say that," she said and I patted her hand.

"Anyway, you warned me to stay away from the Cullens and I noticed him staring at us with a dark look in his eye. We went about our day and at lunch Jessica noticed him staring at me. He _winked_ at me and I felt repulsed and he wanted me to sit with him. I could feel his eyes burrowing into my back and I snapped at Jessica because she kept reminding me that he was watching me. So I realized that he wasn't going to quit staring and I went to see what he wanted. Next thing I knew, I was sitting at his table and when I asked him why he wanted me there he said-"

"He said 'I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.' I know." I said.

"How?" she asked and I pointed at my ears.

"Shifter-hearing,"

"So, I guess that means I can skip the lunchroom, huh?" she asked.

I nodded. I remembered how that conversation ended.

_"I just really like the way you smell," he said, taking a deep breath. His eyes darkened and he leaned closer to her, his eyes darkened. "Your scent is… intoxicating," he said._

I was putting something together but I needed more information. There was something I was missing.

"_Sing,"_ my wolf barked, bewildering me but I'd wonder why he wanted me to belt a ballad later.

"You were there for the hallway too," she said, and I waited for her next interaction. "He called on the phone the day we went to First beach. He was talking weird. He…he sounded crazy. He was talking about a dog and he said he got my number from the phone book, but I think he was lying. He said he'd been stalking me and that he was keeping track of Mike to find out where I was. He waited in the parking lot of the Newton's store for me but you were with me then, and he'd been following me for a while. He claimed he drove by our house every day and how it's for my own good and that I'm not safe. I told him to stop but he said he wouldn't then I told Charlie and Charlie called his father. I went to bed and had a nightmare about him and then-" she was about to skip something.

She'd mentioned dreams before.

"_Cold,"_ my wolf barked quietly.

"_**What does that mean?" **_I mentally asked but he wouldn't answer.

"Tell me about your dream, honey," I said and she blushed.

"I'd rather not," she mumbled.

"Please, Bells? It might be important." I said.

"How? What do my dreams have to do with Edward Cullen? It's not like he can get in my head and see what I dream!" she exclaimed, snatching her hand back from me, and a part of me, the part that wasn't mentally burning the leeches body, laughed at the bitter irony of that statement.

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

"I don't want to talk about my dream. It was weird and creepy and I just…I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

"_Ask about The Ice,"_ my wolf rumbled and I was surprised by how intelligent he sounded for a moment.

"Did it have something to do with the ice?" I asked and Bella's eyes snapped to mine.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer and paused.

"Is this the dream that helped you figure out I was a wolf?" I asked and Bella nodded, hesitantly.

"Bella, this is important. If you don't want to talk about it anymore then I'll drop it but if you decided you want to trust me, I promise I won't judge you." I swore.

Bella bit her lip nervously and cradled her hand to her chest.

"I opened my eyes to find myself alone for the first time in a long time. So I called for you," my face stayed impassive but internally, I wondered how often she dreamed of me, "But you didn't answer. It was dark and I was cold. I never dreamed about being cold before so I was confused. I heard someone chuckling darkly, and then I saw a white blur rush past me. "What's he doing here?" I heard a familiar voice asked and turned around to find dream-you standing there looking tense. I questioned you and then a boy ran out of the woods toward me and he grabbed my hand, telling me to wake up. He kept saying "He's here! Wake up, Bella, you have to wake up!" and then Mike and Jessica were calling for me and…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"The boy let go of my hand and took off running into the forest, shouting "Don't let him get you! You have to Wake Up!" as he disappeared into the darkness. Then the ice came. Dream-You said something was wrong and started walking away. I followed him."

She told me about slipping in the blood, the flower, the boy, and Edward Cullen. It was a strange dream and to be honest, if I was used to facing monsters, I'm sure it would have been a bit frightening. I listened with rapt attention, as she told me about her and Cullen's argument in the dream.

"Just stay away from me," I begged him. "Never," he swore. "You smell too good to stay away from," and then Dream-you and I argued. I let you go and you ran towards Edward and with a sharp tearing sound, Dream-you _**exploded**_. He burst out of his skin and that shocked me so much that I woke up screaming!" She exclaimed and I wondered if it was because of the imprint bond that she knew so much.

"I sat up, confused and the first thing I noticed was that my window was open. I ran over and closed it- surprised, and suspicious, when it closed silently, without sticking, not having opened it before in who knows how many years- looking around. There was no one out there and the cruiser was gone. I thought maybe Charlie had opened it and I went to do research about…well about you. I went for a walk in the woods and when Charlie came home, he told me that he had talked to Ed-weirdo's dad. His dad said that Edward was joking. He said that it was a prank from a bored adolescent boy. Charlie wanted to press charges but I decided not to and he didn't come to school." She sighed a little and I could tell how worried she had been about having to see him.

"I told him about my open window, when he came home, and he said that he didn't do it. He thought Edward might have…but I didn't want to think about that. Later I was outside reading my favorite book when I felt the presence of someone watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I went inside. I thought I saw his car in Port Angeles too and I think he was at the restaurant," she said and I growled low in my throat.

I had smelled that bastard's scent while we were there. It was the reason why I cut dinner short. My nails dug into my palms until they drew blood.

"Then when I got home, Charlie said someone left something for me on the porch and he put it in my room. I checked out the present after I sketched a little in my sketch book. It was a medium sized black box with my name written across the front. I figured it was gift from Tyler. Another effort to make amends. I opened it and it was Jane Eyre. A hard cover Bronte, Charlotte Jane Eyre Franklin Library 1st edition bound in leather with a hubbed spine. It was accented in 22kt gold. Printed on archival paper with gilded edges. The end sheets were of moiré fabric with a silk ribbon page marker. They are priced at $225.00 online. It couldn't have possibly been from Tyler. He didn't have that kind of money and, even if he did, how would he guess to get Jane Eyre? There was a note inside and it had Edward's name on it. That's when I called for Charlie and then I texted you," she finished.

"Is that everything? Is there anything at all that you left out? Anything strange you may have noticed, other than the stalking thing?" I pressed.

Bella looked thoughtful but shook her head.

"Nothing?" I asked.

Bella gave a little laugh that didn't reach her eyes.

"You mean other than his cheap cologne that smells like a mix of bleach and cough syrup, nothing," she said and my eyes widened as she stood up.

She couldn't be-

_Mate not a wolf_, my wolf reassured me.

'_**Then how-'**_ I wondered but Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered and I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to go check your room," I stated and Bella nodded.

I stood and gave her a reassuring smile as I made my way upstairs. The seconds she was out of sight, I let the façade fade.

I was going to kill him.

I was going to rip his body into pieces, so tiny that Dr. Fang would need a magnifying glass to find them, and then I was going to burn them. Maybe throw the ashes in the ocean just to be safe.

I would have to bury the whole coven.

Couldn't have one of those pesky blood-suckers trying to get revenge on me by hurting Bella.

Nope, they all had to go. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Sam.

"Jacob, what's-" he started but I didn't give him a chance to ask.

"The Cullens are dead," I stated coldly. "No more treaty. We end this tonight,"

"Wait, what happened?" he asked.

I filled him in on what Bella told me.

"This can't be allowed to continue. We warned them and they didn't listen."

"Jake, be reasonable-" Sam tried and I hung up on him.

I didn't want to be reasonable.

I wanted Cullen's head hung on my wall.

I wanted Bella to be safe.

I followed Cullen's sent to her bedroom.

I opened her door and was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of Bella.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. The leeches scent was strongest by the window. I opened her window and almost gagged. Her window seal was covered with his smell.

I closed the window and took a step back, following the scent to her bedside.

It was faint, but he'd been here at least once. Probably watching Bella sleep.

'_Mate not safe here,'_ my wolf growled.

I felt myself quivering again and I turned to go back to Bella, when I noticed something sitting on her desk.

**(Charlie's P.O.V)**

Carlisle's son was already in the interrogation room when I arrived at the station.

"He didn't even struggle," Officer Derek said. "He was already sitting outside with his hands out for the cuffs,"

"And his family just silently watched us take him away from the window," Officer Maria, stated, looking dazed.

"Did you ask him anything?" I asked and Officer Maria nodded.

"I…um…I asked him about his relationship with Bella Swan and he said that they," she paused and shook her head. "He said that they were friends, and had been, for almost a month now."

I noticed the flush on her cheeks and the slight glaze in her eye.

"Are you okay?" I questioned and Officer Maria nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. "The suspect proceeded to list times that they had talked to each other and….um…" she paused to shake her head, "and he said that he gave her the books to apologize for a disagreement they had,"

"Disagreement?" I repeated, disgusted.

"That's what he said, Chief," she said and turned to watch Carlisle's son through the one-way mirror.

I turned to stare at him too.

He was sitting, calmly, with his hands folded on the table. He was staring at the mirror, looking straight at Officer Maria, as if he could see her on the other side, and had his head tilted to the side, as if he were listening to someone speak.

The little creep.

His eyes flicked in my direction and a smirk spread across his face.

I knew that he couldn't possibly be able to see us through the one-way mirror but, when his eyes met mine, I saw a glimpse of smugness in them.

Officer Maria let out a sigh and leaned against the glass.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," Officer Maria said, rubbing her arm. "I just feel…weird,"

"Weird how?" I asked, and Officer Maria's eyes glazed over for a second before she shook her head again.

"I think I've been…" she opened her mouth to say something, pressing her hand to her chest. "He breathed in my face and touched my arm,"

"What?" Officer Derek said, touching her shoulder.

"When I was handcuffing him," Maria muttered, "I think I need to go lay down,"

"Are you alright?" I asked, and Officer Maria waved me off.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest," Officer Maria said, giving me a tired smile.

"I'll make sure she gets home okay," Officer Derek said, and Officer Maria laughed.

"I'm a big boy Derek," she said, "I can get home on my own,"

"You sure?" I questioned, she didn't look so good.

"Of course," she gave a mock salute, and made her way toward the exit.

I'd call her later and make sure that she was alright. The Cullen's were creepy sons of bitches. No one in town really saw any of them around town, with the exception of the Carlisle, except when the children went to school. They mostly kept to themselves in their house in the woods.

I rolled my shoulders and took my gun off my belt, lest I be tempted to use it, and made my way into the interrogation room.

I had a Stalker to scare.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I was gone so long. But I had a very good reason.**

**I had a baby! He's so cute and I just love him so much. I named him Jaylen and he looks just like me...if I was a boy. The problem is that I haven't really found a lot of time to write. But I'm working on it!. The next chapter will be the interrogation between Charlie and Edward.**

**I'm going to put my all into this story. **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I just wanted to put something out there. The next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12: INTEROGATION

**Daybreak**

**Summary: What if Bella had met Alpha Jacob before Edward? What if Jacob went to the same school as Bella and the Cullens? How would this change the story?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. There will be no song lyrics or any other violations of the guidelines in this fiction.**

**CHAPTER Eleven: INTEROGATION**

_"__It's not torture. It's 'enhanced interrogation techniques." _

_― __Kenneth Eade, a Patriot's Act_

* * *

**(Officer Maria's P.O.V)**

Maria couldn't think straight. She needed to get as far away from that kid as possible. Her heart was beating too fast, her hands were shaking, and she was beginning to sweat. Heat flooding her body like sinking into a hot tub, sluggishness setting on her mind like she was drunk.

But Maria hadn't had a drink since her father drank himself to death five years ago. She fought the effects for a few minutes, fumbling to get her cell. She paused, her finger over the call button, losing track of why she needed to get help. She felt so…_good._

Edward Cullen's face appeared in her mind, and she remembered the way he smelled.

_Sweet_

**Delicious**

Just thinking about it made her mouth water. It was unlike anything else on earth.

She suddenly realized how good he looked.

_Like a…God or an...an Angel. It wasn't right for him to be locked up like that. Someone had to free him, someone had to…_

Maria shook her head, clearing the fog.

No, Edward Cullen was a creep. He was a stalker and he was a seventeen-year-old boy. There was nothing alluring or godlike about him.

Maria leaned her head back against her seat, and pulled at the collar of her uniform.

What was she thinking about again?

_Oh, right! Edward Cullen her angel. He was perfect, so perfect. Too beautiful to be in jail._

The sound of her own giggle startled her.

The desire to struggle faded, and a pleasant haze enveloped her.

She got out of the car and walked into the police station.

….

**{Charlie's P.O.V}**

Charlie walked into the interrogation room, with a stony face and straight back, letting the door click shut behind him. Edward was sitting, handcuffed, with his hands folded on the table, staring at the two-way mirror with a polite smile on his face.

His eyes flicked in Charlie's direction and he nodded his head in greeting. He was acting as if he was a guest instead of a criminal.

"Good evening, Mr. Swan," he said, warmly, "May I help you with something?"

Charlie gave Edward a cold look, before sitting across the table from him.

"Yeah," Charlie glared at him, "I want you tell me why you're stalking my daughter,"

Edward blinked at him, tilting his head to the side, looking the picture of innocence.

"I'm not stalking your daughter, Mr. Swan," Edward replied, calmly.

"Chief Swan," Charlie corrected, giving him a hard look, "I am the chief of police, if you didn't notice."

Edward glanced at his badge and smirked, "I noticed."

"I know who you are," Charlie said, his face blank

Edward's smirk spread wider, "No, you don't,"

"Don't I?" Charlie chuckled, "I see your kind all the time; Stalkers are a dime a dozen kid."

"I'm not a stalker," Edward said, and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because that not what my daughter says. You know, you're not as smart as you think you are. You've been driving by our house, calling our home, leaving my daughter unwanted gift, did I leave anything out?" Charlie waited, but Edward continued to look smug.

"Do you have any proof I did any of those things?"

Charlie pulled out his phone and shows Edward a few pictures of the book. "These look familiar?"

Edward shrugged.

"Yes, I sent that to Isabella." He admitted and he didn't sound the least bit remorseful.

"And how did you know about her Jane Eyre book?"

"She told me during lunch on March 3rd. Our classmates can attest to our lunch that day." Edward said, glancing at the mirror again.

"And the driving by our house every morning?"

"Your road is the best way to get to the hospital to see my father," Edward said, tilting his head to the side, "He always forgets his lunch, so my mother asks me to take it to him."

"And calling our house?"

"It was a joke," Edward chuckled, good-naturedly, "Tasteless, I know."

Charlie wanted to strangle him, but managed to keep his cool.

"So, if you really know my daughter then you must know about her relationship with Jacob Black, right?" Charlie said, making a risky move, but hoping it would force Edward to show his true colors.

Edward gave him a blank look.

"He brought her home tonight." Charlie stood up, and turned his back to Edward, as if heading toward the door, "Apparently they've started dating,"

He heard growling behind him and smirked.

"You don't approve?" Charlie asked, grabbing two cups and poured water into them.

"Isabella can do much better than that…that dog," Edward snarled.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, they've been spending a lot of time together. It was only a matter of time," Charlie brought water over to the table, sliding a cup across to Edward, "it must have killed you to see her with him. Every day, watching them grow closer and closer, while she continued to give you the cold shoulder, huh?"

Edward glared coldly, eyes narrowed, body tense, and teeth pulled back in a snarl.

"Even though you're richer, and could probably afford to take her on expensive trips or buy her jewelry," Charlie paused, "Even buy her a hard cover Jane Eyre 1st edition, bound in leather and highlighted with gold, right?"

"Are we finished here?" Edward asked, through gritted teeth, "Or would you care to talk about something else?"

"Sure, we're done," Charlie said, and then shoved the table out of the way, smirking when the loud scraping noise caused Edward to flinch. "You sit tight. I'll have someone come take you to your cell,"

"You can't arrest me without proof," Edward stated and Charlie shrugged.

"It's a small town and I'm chief of police." Charlie said, "I don't think anyone will ask too many questions,"

"I want a lawyer," Edward snarled, and Charlie nodded.

"Well, you can wait in your cell until your father finds you a suitable one," Charlie walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He pulled out his phone and called Bella to inform her that Edward was in police custody, make sure that Jacob was still at the house and that tell her that he would be making Edward spend the night in jail.

"I'll be home soon, Bells" Charlie said, "I love you,"

He hung up, as he turned the corner, only to be struck in the face with the back of a gun. He went down and looked up at the person who hit him.

Officer Maria stared down at him, smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Chief?" she asked, picking up his keys, and Charlie groaned.

"Wha–?" he started, before Officer Maria drew her leg back, before swinging it foreword, then everything went black.

…..

**{Bella's P.O.V}**

I hung up the phone, trying to feel relieved. Charlie called and said that Edward was in custody. He seemed sure that I was safe, and Jacob's presence was an added bonus, but… I couldn't shake this feeling of dread from the pit of my stomach.

I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda, when I felt someone watching me. I shivered and turned, slowly.

There was no one there.

I stared out the window, waiting to see something, and I thought I saw a white blur. I blinked and it was gone.

"Jacob," I called, carefully, backing into the living room, trying not to overreact.

It was nothing, just a trick of the light.

I bumped into something hard and jumped.

"You okay, Bells?" Jacob asked, steadying me, and I forced myself to smile.

"I'm fine," I said, turning around, "Charlie called. He said that they have Edward at the station,"

"Good," Jacob said, his expression dark, "but I don't think he's the only Cullen we need to worry about,"

"W-what?" I stuttered, heart racing, and Jacob held up my sketchpad.

I snatched it from him, blushing.

"Did you look through it?" I asked, and Jacob shook his head.

"Check it out, honey," he pressed and I opened it.

"This isn't mine," I said, confused.

There were drawings in it, but they weren't pictures I had drawn.

The first was me in a white gown, in a garden, swirling, with red eyes. The second was me, in a red dress, eating dinner in a café in paris, with red eyes.

All of them, every page, were filled with me in a different outfit in a different place, with red eyes.

On the last page was a picture of me, surrounded by the Cullens, like a portrait. We were all sitting in the living room with me in the middle holding hands with Edward. My eyes were gold.

A message was written on the bottom…in _my _handwriting.

_My family; Where I belong _

"I didn't do this," I muttered, going through the book again, and it was my art style too.

It was as if someone took my hand and drew with it. I couldn't believe it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked, and Jacob held out his hand for the sketch book.

"It was on your desk," he said, and my eyes widened.

"It was in my room?" I asked, shoving it at him. "Who..?"

"The pixie," he said, and when I look confused, he added, "Alice Cullen,"

"Alice Cullen?" I repeated, mind whirling.

_"Hey, Bella!" someone called, enthusiastically, as we were leaving class._

_I turned to find Alice Cullen running towards me in a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

"She wants me to hook up with her brother," I said, remembering the way she pressed me to give Edward a chance. "You think she's stalking me too?"

Jacob frowned and shook his head, "Stalking isn't her usual M.O,"

I frowned, confused, "Usual M.O? Do you know her or something?"

Jacob's face turned into a blank slate.

"I've seen her around and had a few interactions with her…family," Jacob said, before walking around her and heading into the kitchen.

"You're lying," I said, surprised, "Why are you lying to me?"

Jacob didn't answer, looking out the window with a suspicious expression and I suddenly didn't feel as safe as before.

"Wait here," Jacob said, eyes narrowing, "I'm going to go check outside,"

"Fine," I stated, wanting him gone.

His presence disgusted me. What was wrong with me? Why did I even call him?

"I'll be right back," Jacob said, heading out the back door and I locked the door behind him.

I went back in the living room and picked back up the notebook, looking at the pictures again.

They weren't _that _bad…

I traced my fingers over the last picture, the one with me and the Cullens, and smiled.

"Thank god," someone said, and I looked up in surprise.

Alice Cullen was standing in my living room, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I thought he'd never leave," she continued, taking off her scarf and hanging it up.

I stood up quickly, "What are you doing here?"

Alice smiled, walking towards me, and I was frozen.

"I've come to talk to you, Bella," she said, "There's some things you need to know."

Bella glanced toward the backdoor, and Alice laughed.

"Don't worry about the Mutt," Alice said, not stopping until she was inches away from me, "He won't cause any trouble, right babe.

"Right, dear," a male voice said from the kitchen, and my head snapped in that direction.

A man was standing in the doorway, tall and imposing.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, and the man shrugged.

"I've been here for a few minutes now," the man said, leaning against the doorjamb, "I was just waiting for Alice to get here,"

"This is Jasper!" Alice said, and she bounced away to kiss his cheek. "Say Hello, baby,"

I had to get out of here. Where was Jacob? Why didn't he smell the Cullens in the house?

I took a step towards the door, feeling the start of a panic attack.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said, keeping his distance, and a feeling of ease spread through me.

I was suddenly comfortable despite the fact that the siblings of my stalker were in my living room and my protector had just run out the door.

_It made no sense._

_"Leave," _the voice from before growled, in the back of my head.

I touched my necklace and took another step towards the door. Alice was instantly by my side.

"Don't be afraid, Bella," Alice smiled, brightly, "We're not here to hurt you. Like I said before, we just want to talk."

"About what?" I asked, struggling against the calmness.

Alice smile grew wider as she leaned in close, her hand covering mine.

"We're not the bad guys, Bella." Jasper said, monotone, from his place.

"We just want to make sure you have all the information before you go picking sides," Alice pulled my hand away from my necklace and led me over to the couch. "Sit,"

I sat.

"Do you trust me?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

I nodded.

"Good girl,"

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so...um...I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm trying really hard to update quicker but I can't make any promises. **

**What do you think is going to happen to Charlie?**

**Why is Edward's smell so intoxicating?**

**Will officer Maria manage to break Edward's influence?**

**Why did Jacob leave?**

**What do you think of the changes Alice made to Bella's sketchpad?**

**Will Jasper and Alice managed to turn Bella against Jacob?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews remind me to write.**


End file.
